Cry Of Echoes
by Razzleteddy
Summary: When Seto returns home from a duel tournament, he discovers to his dismay that his precious brother has been kidnapped by a mysterious madman. Now he's forced to find 5 clues around the city in order to find and get his brother back before sunrise or he'll die.
1. Start Of Morning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Hi, here's story 5. I hope you like it. Enjoy! - :)

**Warning!** Strong contents **will** be featured in this story. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat, this story will contain very strong contents. Also, it will have pairings featured, (mainly - S/J). You have been warned! Thanks. –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto yawned as he stretched a little before he looked at the clock with a groan. It was time to start the day already whether he wanted to or not. Therefore, with a tiredness effort he crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to begin his daily routine, a shave and shower.

However, before he started, he stood in front of the mirror and gazed himself over with a frown. Even though he went to bed early last night he still look like crap, "Mmm… whatever." He sighed slightly before he reached for his shaver to plug it in then began to roll it around the needed areas of his face. It was about few minutes of that when…

"Seto, you up!"

Seto couldn't help but smirk as the cheery voice of his little brother bounce of the walls as boy entered his room. Therefore, he inhaled a heavy breath, "Yeah, I'm up."

Mokuba wandered in with a smile, "Morning big brother." He gave him a hug, "Sleep well?" he gazed up at him with softness in his eyes then noticed his weary look and frowned.

Seto softened his eyes. He stopped his shave momentarily and hugged him right back. "Yeah, I've slept well and how about you?" He rutted his brow a bit.

Mokuba then released him and instead perched himself on top of the counter. "Yeah, I slept well." He then looked on quietly as he watched Seto continue with his shave for a good three minutes when a thought suddenly entered his mind. "Oh Seto, I've almost forgot."

"What?" Seto asked as he ran his hand around his face to check his shave.

"Genjo is having a party next Saturday." Mokuba only beamed at him.

"Oh, is that so."

Mokuba nodded a little, "Yeah. Is it all right if I go?" he asked a little anxiously. He knew how Seto felt about his friend Genjo and he hoped his brother would say yes.

"Well… I don't know Mokuba." Seto creased his brow a bit serious as he thought about it more. He knew how bad of an influence that kid is. "I don't like that Genjo kid and I'm not sure if I want you hanging around him."

"Oh please Seto, I want go." Mokuba rutted his brow with a pleading look. Sometimes he wished his brother would stop being so overprotective with him. He just shook his head a bit before he continued. "All my other friends will be there not just Genjo."

"Like who?"

Mokuba sighed as he thought for a moment. "Well, there's Yozo for one and there's Meiji, Kei, Oki and so on." He then crossed his arms at him, "So, can I go?"

"Well what kind of party is it anyway?" Seto still felt too tired to deal with anything or even think straight right now.

"Just a regular party," Mokuba chimed in.

"Supervision right?" Seto asked while he rubbed his forehead and already felt a headache coming on. "There's not going to be any making out or anything?" He threw him a small smirk as he watched his little brother begin to blush.

Mokuba huffed at that, "Of course not!" He wished Seto would stop stalling already and get to the answer. He knew Nanny would call him for breakfast soon enough so he rutted his brow, "Can I go or what?"

"Let me think about it okay. I'll let you know."

"But-" Mokuba began when the voice of Ms. Founsworthy interrupted him from down the hallway.

"Mokuba Kaiba! Your breakfast is sitting on the table and it's already getting cold!"

"You heard Nanny. Now go on down and eat your breakfast. It's almost time to leave and I haven't taken my shower yet." Seto motioned him to start to move but paused as Mokuba only stared at him with disappointed eyes. Therefore, he lined his brow seriously, "Go on now."

Mokuba frowned more as he jumped off the counter and slowly wandered out of the room while Seto closed the door softly behind him. A few seconds later, he heard the shower start. "Damn," he only mumbled as he made his way down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Mr. Busker, Seto's butler, was busy dishing out scrambling eggs on some plates when suddenly he looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. With a sigh, he put down the bowl and headed for the door to open it then smiled warmly at who it was. "Why morning Joseph," he stepped aside to let him in, "How are you?"

Joey smiled back at the kind hazel eyes of the middle-age man. Sometimes he wished his father would carry that same look. He strolled inside, hand in one pocket and a set of books in the other. "Morning Jonathan, I'm fine and you?" He looked him over and noticed that he wasn't dressed in his usual clean-cut black suit.

"I'm doing fine."

"Good." Joey then raised a brow, "Day off?" he pointed his eyes at his clothes with a small smirk.

Mr. Busker looked upon himself with a light chuckle and knew he looked a bit out of place. "Well, no not exactly." He ran a hand through his light brown hair, "My suits are at the dry cleaners. So, casual clothes today." He viewed up at him again with the same smile. "Anyway, come in. We're about to have breakfast," he closed the door behind them.

"Oh," Joey nodded understandingly as he wandered down the hallway and into the well-furnished living room. He plopped down on the couch then settled his schoolbooks on the small coffee table at he did so. "Is Seto up?"

Mr. Busker rubbed his forehead a little, "I hope so. I hate to be the one to wake him if he's not." He laughed a bit, "He should be in shower as of now."

"Cool, I'll go check!" Joey was about go when he was stop abruptly.

"Now hold it right there young man." Mr. Busker inhaled a breath before he smirked at him. "I think it'll be better if you wait for him down here."

Joey shook his head sadly amused, "Can't fool you can't I Jonathan."

"You got that right. Now come, let's have some breakfast." Mr. Busker motioned for him to follow out the room and into the other where breakfast was, which the dining room. He was about to have a seat when he paused as he noticed something. "Why Joseph, what happened to your lip?"

Joey just looked down a bit timidly, "Mm well…"

"Joey, hello!"

Joey then looked up with smile while Ms. Founsworthy, Seto's long-time servant, and a sad Mokuba walked into the room. "Morning!" he greeted with a smile, he went over and gave the kind women a kiss on the check before he viewed her over and as always she'd looked wonderful. Her long blond hair styled in a bun, dressed in her white flower blouse and occupied with her usual long dark-blue skirt. How he admired her natural look just like his mother. He smiled more as he thought of her, "You look great."

"Why thank you Joseph." Ms. Founsworthy gave him a peak on his cheek as well then creased her brow as she noticed something. "What happened here?" she asked softly as ran her finger along his cut lip.

"Oh nothing," Joey then looked away and instead turned his attention to Mokuba. "Morning champ!" he greeted but saddened his eyes at the boy's slight irritated look. "Hey now, what's wrong Mok?" he guided the boy back to his seat to sit and pulled him into his lap. "Tell your old pal Joey."

"It's nothing really." Mokuba replied with short sigh, "Just Seto."

"Oh?" Joey wrinkled his brow curiously, "What about Seto?"

"Well… I've asked him if I can go to a party at Genjo's next weekend."

"And I take it he won't let you go, right." Joey rutted his brow with some worry in his eyes and hoped that wasn't so even though he can admit why. Genjo wasn't exactly a nice kid for Mokuba to hang around with, to some degree.

"Not really. He says he'll think about and all." Mokuba then frowned a bit unhappily and leaned into him more. "But I just know he'll say no. He always does Joey. I mean I know he doesn't like Genjo but all my other friends will be there and it's not as if it's going to be some wild party or anything. I mean it's just not fair," he explained and hoped that at least he'll understand.

"Well..." Joey nodded understanding at the boy's feelings completely. Suddenly he came with an idea, so he checked behind them first to make sure the close was clear before he continued. "Would it make you feel better if I tried talking to him for ya?" he whispered into his ear.

"Really…?" Mokuba then perked up with some hope in his eyes.

Joey grinned somewhat, "Sure, why not. Haven't your old pal Joey ever let you down before?" He smiled warmly when Mokuba shook his head no at that, "Okay then. Just leave it to me, I'll get you to that party," he gave him a wink.

"Thanks Joey." Mokuba hugged glad to have him on his side on this. Deep down he just knew Joey could convince Seto. He's good with things like that.

"Now Joseph," Ms. Founsworthy interrupted him. "You know how stubborn Master Seto can be."

"Ah don't worry about him Nanny. I can handle Seto." Joey placed Mokuba into the chair next to him then laughed a bit when he heard both their stomachs rumble some. "Wow, I think it's time to eat here."

"Morning."

They both looked up a bit startled as they saw Seto standing there. "Morning babe," Joey beamed as he stood up then wandered over and gave him a soft kiss. After that he viewed his face with a tiny frown, he saw black circles under his trouble eyes and looked a little weary, he probably hadn't slept enough. "You look tired," he soothed his cheek with concern. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Seto just breathed deeply, "I'm fine." He reassured him then creased his brow seriously, "What happened to your lip?" he asked as he saw a small cut there.

Joey just shrugged as he avoided his eyes, "Nothing just... bit it."

Seto hardened his face even more at that poor excuse. "Mmm…" Of course, he didn't believe him at all. However, he just shrugged it off while he walked over and sat down at his usual place and grabbed the newspaper as he did so. He sat there while he checked the business stocks as Mr. Buster poured him a cup of tea to drink. "So brown eyes sleep well?" He asked before he took a sip of from his cup.

Joey breathed cheerlessly and sat down next to him, "Yeah."

"How's your," Seto cleared his throat rough, "Father?" He asked a bit forced as he tried sound interested. However, he let a few moments pass before he looked up for a reply.

Joey grabbed some toast with nervousness. He never liked it when he talked about his father to Seto. When they do, it would always ended up in a argument about something. The truth was, he had a fight with his father this morning and that's how he'd hurt his lip but he didn't want to upset anyone so he decided to lie. So, he breathed shakily, "Good." He then spread some jam over his toast and took a bite as he avoided everyone's eyes. He hoped everyone would leave it at that, especially Seto.

Seto creased his brow again at the obviously lie, "Mmm." He only replied before he returned to his paper. "Mokuba, hurry up with your breakfast, it's almost time to leave. You got your school books ready?"

"Yeah," Mokuba then stared at his plate for a moment and felt his appetite disappear from him. Therefore, he picked up his fork and began to pick at his food. He would have little bites now and then when suddenly he thought of something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He left the table for a moment and returned with a piece of paper. "Here Seto, you have to sign this for school," he handed it over to his brother.

"What's this?" Seto groaned a little, "You're not in trouble are you?"

Mokuba shook his head with a small chuckle. "No, it's a permission slip for a field trip." He then returned to his seat to finish his breakfast.

"Field trip huh," Seto scanned the piece of paper with seriousness then cleared his throat while he read it aloud. "On March twenty-third we've schedule a field trip to the Domino's Art Museum to take in the fine arts..." he then scanned down more, "Lunches would be provided and blah, blah, blah."

"Hey, that sounds pretty neat." Joey beamed at that as he shoved a forkful eggs into his mouth. "And I hear they're showcasing an Egypt display too." He mumbled through his food, "With mummies, old scriptures and the works."

"Well Mokuba," Seto just sighed somewhat. "Do you want to go?" he singled for Mr. Busker to bring him a pen.

"Yeah big brother," Mokuba nodded a bit excitedly, "I want to go," he beamed at him.

Seto only nodded with a small smirk, "Okay then. It sounds interesting enough." He signed the bottom before he handed it back then grabbed some toast to nibble on with some content.

"Thanks Seto."

Mr. Busker sighed while he watched the scene in silence before he glanced at the clock. "Well, I should clear the table." He announced and began to do so. He gathered up the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen for Ms. Founsworthy.

Seto nodded himself then turned his attention to Joey, who was blowing bubbles in his juice, which caused Mokuba to laugh. He only smirked as he stood up, "Don't you have school to get to Joey. You know you can't afford to get another tardy," he reminded coolly.

Joey glanced at clock and noticed the time ticking by fast. He widened his eyes. "Oh crap, it's seven-twenty already!" He sucked in a breath, "You're right, I need to go!" He shoveled a couple of more eggs into his mouth, took a big gulp of his juice then stood up with haste.

Seto couldn't help but give out a small laugh. Therefore, he walked over then wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Settle down there mutt." He drew him into a deep long kiss, which caused Joey to moan a little blissfully.

Seto then opened his eyes somewhat and saw Mokuba staring at them with big eyes so he pulled away. "Sorry Mokie." He apologized sincerely, "Why don't you go get ready, we have to leave too."

"Okay Seto." Mokuba stood up with a small breath. "Bye Joey!" he called out as he dashed out of there in a hurry while Joey just gazed with a dream look plastered on his face.

"Here are your books Joseph," Mr. Busker said with amusement.

"Wha…? Oh, right. My books, school!" Joey snapped out of his trance and gathered his books from him. "Thanks Jonathan," he then rubbed his forehead as he looked back up to Seto. "You have a good day, okay babe."

Seto laughed with some softness, "I'll try."

Joey then kissed him again before he rushed toward the door. "I'll see ya guys later!" he called while he scooted out of the home and on to school.

Seto shook his head amusedly, "We should get going also. Mokuba, let's go! We can't be late!" he walked over and picked up his jacket then put it on. "Grab my briefcase for me please Jonathan, thanks." He inhaled a deep breath, "Mokuba, Charles is waiting!" he called again as he took his briefcase for Mr. Busker.

"I'm coming!" Mokuba then rushed in, "I'm ready."

"All right, let's go," Seto then proceeded out the door, "See you later Jonathan." He walked outside while Mokuba followed out to do their daily activities.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The man stood across the street from the Kaiba manor and waited. He inhaled his cigarette causally when suddenly he perked up and spotted the first brother that came out, it was little Mokuba. How sweet he was, an angel face just like his….

He shook his head to chase that memory from his eyes and instead curled his lip into a villainous sneer as he gazed at the boy before him. Then he turned his attention to other brother, Seto Kaiba.

He lined his brow and narrowed his hate-filled eyes as he stared at him. He felt his blood boil and wanted to kill him right there but thought against it. No, he'll wait until tonight. Therefore, he slowly relaxed while he took another drag off his cigarette as he watched the two brothers get into their car and drive away. He then exhaled the ashy smoke from his lungs, "Soon..."

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks for Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	2. Business as Usual

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 2 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto sighed while he went over his daily schedule with no enthusiasm. He viewed meetings, gaming tests and such and already dreaded them all. He could tell it might be a hard day so he leaned back with a fatigue sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before he returned to his schedule. Mokuba on the other hand just there in his usual spot with amazement. He gazed out of the window to watch the sky above him. He always loved the morning atmosphere. The soft golden of the sun that highlighted everything it touched as living things begin to stir. To him it was beautiful.

However, every once in a while he would watch the world pass by, eagerness people that rushed off to do their daily thing and certainly not once did they stopped to enjoy this sweet spectacle in the sky, what a shame. Still, he just sat there spellbound by its beauty while serene quietness moved along the car. Only the softness of the radio and the slight anxious rumblings of Seto drifted among the air. Well, after a few more moments of this, he gave one last look out the window then glanced over to his brother who still checked over his schedule with no enthusiasm in sight. "Seto?"

Seto viewed over to his little brother slowly, "Yeah."

"Is it okay if I go over Yozo's after school today?" Mokuba asked eagerly then viewed out the window shortly when the car stopped in front of his school. He let out a small sigh before he looked back over to Seto who'd yawned somewhat. "We had a project to work on, it's for school."

"Oh?" Seto thought about it for a second, "All right but don't stay too long."

"I won't." Mokuba then moved over and hugged him with a smile, "Thanks Seto."

Seto lessened his face softly while he hugged him back. He then reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Here's your lunch money. Please don't spend it on junk food like soda and crap. I want you buy something healthy, understood." He gave him a stern look before he handed it over to him.

"I won't, promise." Mokuba pocketed it as the smile never left his face, "Thanks."

Seto just smirked and handed him an extra dollar with a wink. "Well maybe a bag of chips," he then heard school bell ring, it was time to go. Therefore, he grabbed for his brother's bag, "There's the bell." He handed over it to him with a smile, "You have a good day, okay."

Mokuba smiled more as he took his bag from him, "You too." He reached up and gave him a peaked on the check. "Bye Seto! Bye Charles!" he called out and scooted out of the car.

Seto couldn't help chuckle while he watched him head inside the building. When Mokuba was out of sight he leaned back in his seat and felt his tiredness return once again. "Let's go Charles."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile...

Yami sighed as he busily worked on some documents of products he was given. It was about some new line of games that was schedule to be release in the fall. It was his job to smooth out all the bugs first before they started manufacturing them. However, he rubbed his forehead somewhat as he thought that sometimes it could be very stressful for him.

"Morning Moto, how's everything going?"

Yami glanced up with a pause and smiled warmly as he spotted his tired friend standing there. "It's going just fine Mr. Kaiba." He relaxed himself, "You look beat, rough night?"

Seto wandered into the office slowly while he rubbed his forehead. "You could say that," his voice was low and weary. "How are the projects?" He looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Just fine," Yami leaned back in his chair. "I'm almost finished with them here and we'll be able to begin the process soon. Don't worry everything's going on schedule," he reassured him.

Seto nodded with satisfaction, "Well that's good," he smiled some.

Yami nodded with a smiled also. "Oh! Iida returned your call when you were out." He enfolded his hands behind his head, "He's down at the lab and wanted to let you know you to call him back."

"Well, it's about freaking time." Seto then turned around and walked into his main office. "He better have a good explanation to why he's late with his report." He closed his door a bit hard then went over to his desk and sat down. When he felt comfortable, he picked up his messages and went through them slowly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami leaned forward while he shook his head with a frown. He recognized that tone of voice and felt this was going to be a long day. He knew his friend was under a lot of stress so he couldn't really blame him. Suddenly, he turned as the phone rang so he answered it halfheartedly. "Hello Mr. Kaiba's office. May I help you?" Yami then smiled at who it was, "Hello Jin." Jin, one of Seto's closest friends, which he had met at the orphanage when he was a child there. It's hard to imagine Seto as a child and hard to believe that he would have a friend like Jin. However, Jin knew Seto before he turned into the person he was now. That he was a little friendlier Jin would explain... until his stepfather adopted him that is, then... he changed. Yami sighed at the thought before he turned his attention back to the phone. "Are things okay down at the center? … Oh that's good." He sighed again, "Is there something I can do for you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yeah, I need to know if you and Seto are going to do that charity duel tonight." Jin leaned back in his chair. "You guys are the main attraction and I need to know the verdict." He wrinkled his brow while he waited and hoped they would agree, especially his friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well," Yami raised his brow. "You know I'm up for it Jin, anything for the center." He then frowned a little, "But I'm not sure about Seto. I've asked him about it but you know him. … Well no, I don't think he is. … Okay, I'll go ask again so hang on I'll be right back. … Sure." He stood up and strolled over to Seto's door then opened it to have a peek. He could tell Seto was on the phone with someone and he didn't sound happy, nope not at all.

"No more of your _pathetic_ excuses Iida! I've given you and your damn pitifully excuse of a team! Plenty of time to get you acts together! And** I** certainly don't want to wais-"

"O-kay..." Yami shut the door quietly as he shook his head. "Yup, it's going to be a long day." He went back over to the phone and picked it up, "Jin still there? … Well, I don't think now is a fine time to interrupt him. … Well you see, he's on the phone busy with someone else and well, he's not exactly in a 'good' mood," he explained with a slight frown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"When is he not!" Jin laughed briefly into the phone. He shook his head for a moment and wished Seto would lighten up some. It isn't good for the soul to carry a frown all the time, he would tell him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami just chuckled softly, "Hey if you want to take a risk then I can always put you through to ask him when he's finished yelling at the other person," he creased his brow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nahh just tell him I've called and he needs to get back with me with the answer as soon as possible. Please try to convince him Yami, all right. I'm counting on you. ... Thanks Yami. … Yeah. ... All right then, bye."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yami hung up the phone quietly and waited a few minutes until he felt that it was safe enough to entered Seto's office. When that time came, he walked in slowly, "Are you busy Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto then slammed the phone down as he glared up at him. "Honestly Moto! Who the hell hires these idiotic people here!" he crossed his arms tightly, "Who obviously has shit for brains!"

"Well…" Yami smirked a bit, "I believe you're the one who hires them Mr. Kaiba."

"Yeah, well who ask you?" Seto massaged his forehead as he felt his headache building. "Why can't I find decent workers in this god awful city!" he said and continued to mumble nonstop.

Yami just laughed quietly to himself before he continued with his task. "Mr. Kaiba… Seto," he saw the CEO him warned a bit for the use of his first name at the office. He inhaled a short as he continued anyway, "I've just gotten off the phone with Jin and-"

"Oh lord, it's always something," Seto groaned a little and felt like he didn't want to deal with anything now. He was tired, "What does he want?" he mumbled through his breath.

"Well... it's about the charity duel for the center tonight." Yami inhaled a breath, "He wants to know if you're going to do it or not."

Seto rolled his eyes not at all interested in that. "Charity duel, give me a break." He shook his head a bit annoyed, "I sure as hell not going to waste my time with that."

"Why not, it's for a good cause Set," Yami pleaded with him, "I mean I'm going to do it-"

"Well, that's your prerogative not mine."

"But Jin's counting on us Seto."

"So, Jin shouldn't have gone ahead and arranged the stupid thing anyway. I already told him no and he knows I don't do charities." Seto just narrowed his eyes at him without a hint of care in his voice. "I have more important things to do Moto."

"More important than this, come on Seto this is Jin I'm talking about. You know, your friend." Yami stopped for a breath as he tried to think of the best way to handle this. He still could sense his friend's bad mood and when Seto is in a mood like that, you watch your step carefully. However, despite all that, he wasn't going to back down either. "Couldn't you be reasonable just this once."

Seto rolled his eyes a little irritated once again. Even though Jin was his friend, he still didn't care. "I've told you, I'm not interested." He wasn't in the mood to hear any nonsense from him. He had better things to do with his time. He then pulled out his account folders, "Now this discussion is over and I suggest you get going on your work as well before I decided to dock your pay."

Yami creased his brow hard and wished his friend would change his mind. He hated to have to call Jin and tell the disappointing news. He was about to leave when suddenly he smirked as an idea hit him. "Well... all right Mr. Kaiba, I'll call Jin and have him cancel the whole thing. If you don't want to duel me, that's fine. I can understand," he then turned around about to leave, "I mean I'll be scared too…" he threw that over his shoulder with a hidden smirk.

"Excuse me?" Seto stopped on what he was doing when he heard him say that and looked up at him with a hardened face. "I'm not scared to duel you!" he huffed a bit roughly.

"Oh," Yami smirked a little when he knew he had Seto's attention. "I know that Mr. Kaiba, please don't get me wrong here. I was just simply saying. But don't worry, I'll set things straight." He gave him a teasing wink before he left with a small skip to his own desk and prayed he took the bait.

Seto grunted his teeth more tightly. He couldn't believe Yami would even have the nerve. He stood up and followed into the other room after him with a huff, "And what do you think you're doing?" he watched him up the phone.

"Just calling Jin so he can cancel the whole thing like you wanted, I mean..." Yami lined his brow a bit while he tried his best to continue with his act, he knew Seto was no fool after all. Therefore, he cleared his throat a bit carefully, "We can't really blame you can we. We all know it's a hopeless duel anyway," he stated matter-of-factly as he pretended to dial the phone.

Seto then crossed his arms tightly against his chest and felt his blood start to boil under his skin. He hardened his brow even more, "And what does that suppose to mean?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm just simply saying that you're probably going to lose." Yami rutted his brow innocently, "Considering you're dueling against me and all..."

"Oh I'm going to lose huh?" Seto flashed his eyes at him, "Now you look here, you spike-haired goody-two-shoes!" he shouted loudly.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get upset Mr. Kaiba." Yam gave him a masked look, "I was just simply saying-"

"All right, that's it!" Seto stomped over to him with his eyes flaming red. "You call Jin and tell that I'll be there for the duel and you!" he pointed sharply at him. "You better prepare yourself for some ass kicking tonight!" With that, he turned around and stomped back into his office then slammed the door loudly behind him.

He went over and sat back down at his desk. He rubbed his forehead and didn't realize that he just been trick to the charity duel. He was too busy mumbling under his breath and trying to calm himself down to notice. He then viewed up to the clock and saw it was already eight-thirty in the morning and already felt his headache about to burst of his mind. Therefore, with a tired sigh he went back to what he was previously doing, "It's going to be a long day."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami smirked more and happily dialed the phone to Jin's office. He stood there pleased with himself as he waited for his friend to pick up. "Hello, Jin? ... The duel is on."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	3. Dueling Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

In a dim room with walls covered with dust and rotted wood two men in black stood around a table as they waited for the third one to return with tonight's plans. The feeling of slight eagerness added to the already dense air when one of the men huffed impatiently. "Where the hell is Washi?" he grumbled before he glanced at his watch, "We better get going if gonna snatch the kid."

"Come down Toson, all right. He's coming." The other man replied coolly then pinched his eyes closed. He couldn't believe on what he was about to do, sure he kidnapped plenty of people before no problem… but kids. He inhaled a deep breath and had trouble grasping the thought around his mind.

"Well he's sure as hell taking his sweet ass time." Toson shook his head a little then ran a hand through his greased blond hair. He felt a bit anxious about the job but excited at the same time as well.

The other man then viewed up the door to the room while it creaked open. His face then went blank while he stared as Washi the other blonde-haired person strolled into the room. A devilish smirk graced his lips and plans tucked under his arm. He sighed again and almost hated that smirk of his, "Let's hurry up, okay. We're running out of time here," he said with a hint of distaste in his tone.

"You know Eizo." Washi chuckled as he strolled up to the table, "By the sound of your voice you don't like me very much, do you?" He lined his face with some amusement.

Eizo just crossed his arms smoothly against his chest. "No."

Washi smirked more, "Aww you're so sweet." He chuckled even more while he watched the other guy just lock his jaw in place. "Now, let's refresh ourselves. Remember the boss doesn't want any screw ups." He then tossed the plans down upon the table and rolled it out, it revealed the layout of Kaiba manor covered with hit points.

"Toson," he switched his voice to serious, "You take out these guards here while I take these guards here." He then pointed to another part of the map, "Eizo, you head to the other side and take out those guards there. When you're done, defuse the alarm system and give us the single. Toson and I will be waiting for it." He then turned back to the other blonde-haired person, "Toson."

"Yeah," Toson straightened up as he studied the map closely.

"When that happens we go in, clear the rest of the place out and get the kid."

"Wait a sec." Eizo interrupted him for a brief moment, "How do we know the kid will even be there?"

"The boss will call us and let us know the go ahead." Washi then creased his brow, "All right, everyone down with this." When he finished explaining the routine, he looked up to the other two and saw a confirmed nod from both of them. "Good." He then straightened himself up, "Go wait in the van while I go inform the boss." With that, he strolled out of the room and to where his boss was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The man peered out the window with stone cold eyes as he watched the sun set in the distant. It was getting dark across the horizon and in a little while, he would have the boy in his grasp. He curled his lip; he couldn't wait for the game to begin. Anyway, as he pondered over the boy more he felt a hint of sorrow passed through his tainted soul…

"Excuse me Baiko."

He heard one of his associates say interrupting his juggled thoughts. He sighed with no emotion while he hardened his face once again. "Yes Washi," he replied in the same way, with no emotion.

"Everything's all set up." Washi smirked a little just as emotionless as his boss was, maybe even more so, "You want to take a look at the room."

Baiko took a moment before he turned around with a grin. "Of course…" he walked out of the room, down a dim hallway and into another room then looked around, "Very good. I think he'll enjoy this quite nicely."

Washi smirked more, "I'm glad you approve sir."

"Now," Baiko enlaced his hands behind his back, "Go and bring him here to me unspoiled." He then faced him with pierced eyes to make sure he got his point across. "And remember…" He smirked at him, "Kill anyone that gets in your way."

"As you wish," Washi nodded then turned around and left to do his task.

Baiko smiled while he spun around the room gleefully; "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" he then went over to a dresser and picked up a frame roughly. He viewed the photo with hate in his cold eyes. "Let's just see how smart your really are Seto," he gazed at it for a moment then settled it back down and skipped out of the room to go to his own task.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto walked into the living room with his case of cards in hand and dressed in his usual outfit. He smiled somewhat to himself as he spotted his little brother on the floor playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and most definitely lost in the game. He just shook his head with amusement as he waited for Joey to join him, however, a few minutes past before he looked at the clock with a brief sigh, it was about eight-forty-five on the dot, he furrowed his brow somewhat. "Well... we're about to leave here," he announced, he settled his case down and began to put on his coat.

Mokuba looked over his shoulder somewhat, "Okay, bye," he said quickly then returned to his game, he was on world seven and boy was it tough.

Seto just crossed his arms at the quick response. "Okay, bye. Is that all I get?" He teased a little. "I know you're busy saving the world and all. But I would like a hug goodbye here," he softened his face but only for his brother.

"Oh I'm sorry big brother." Mokuba paused the game, jumped up on his feet then went over and embraced him warmly. "You have fun tonight and be sure to win," he gave him a wink.

"Right," Seto hugged him back before he furrowed his brow more, "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nahh, I see you duel before. I want to finish my game." Mokuba replied but then looked on worriedly when he noticed his brother's slight frown. "Unless you want me to come along," he then added in.

"Oh no, that's okay Mokuba." Seto patted his back reassuringly. He wanted to show him that it's all right to stay home. He didn't want to make his brother do anything he didn't want to do, even though he would have enjoyed his support but sure didn't need it. "You stay home and enjoy yourself."

Mokuba smiled back, "Thanks Seto." He gave him a final hug glad that Seto wasn't upset with him, disappointed maybe but he knew his big brother would get over it. So, with that, he released him and hurried back to his game.

"Come on Seto, everybody's probably waiting for us by now."

Seto faced around slowly and smiled as Joey entered the room. The blonde mutt looked very attractive as always and he couldn't help but gaze in a dream. "My..." he whispered just a tab.

"What?" Joey viewed him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Seto trailed off while he thought privately to himself. He smirked a little before he faced his little brother once more. "We'll see ya later, okay Mokie."

"Okay Seto." Mokuba then shifted himself into a different position. "Bye Joey," he waved a goodbye to him also before he finally returned to his game with eagerness.

"Bye Mok."

"Nanny!" Seto called out to her, "We'll probably be home late!" When he heard a good luck remark followed by a don't worry about Mokuba one, he nodded with satisfaction then strolled over Joey and grasped his arm, "Let's go."

"You look so handsome tonight," Joey followed him outside with a smile on his face while they walked into the chilly air. He sighed contently, "You really do," he smiled more as he strolled along with him toward the car.

"So do you..." Seto returned the compliment with a half a smile but only for a second.

"What? This old this thing nahh," Joey gave him a teasing wink which caused Seto to laugh slightly. He smiled, as he loved to hear him laugh even though it was rarity for him. He then rutted his brow, "Are you ready?"

Seto shrugged as usually, "I suppose I am," he pictured his strategy in his mind so to go over it again.

"Well try to go easy on Yami okay, I mean…" Joey patted his love's shoulder with a small smirk on his face, "Try to have a least some fun."

"Please, this is a duel match. It's not supposed to be fun." Seto hardened his face a bit seriously while he suddenly thought of the trick Yami pulled on him earlier. He narrowed his eyes and swore to get even with the spike-haired goody-two-shoes.

Joey just rolled his eyes as they finally approached the ready car. He smiled warmly at Mr. Fields, Seto's long-time driver, who waited patiently for them. "Hey Charlie," he greeted the dark-haired man who sported his usual outfit, a whit crisp shirt, black vest and polka dot bow-tie.

"Joseph." Mr. Fields greeted back as they approached then turned his attention to his boss. "Here you are Master Seto, your car is already." He opened the door with a warm smile for Joey first and got a thank you in return as he did so then he went around to the other side and opened the door for Seto next.

"Thanks Charles."

Mr. Fields nodded with the same smile on his face. He creased his brow somewhat worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

"You know Charles..." Seto leaned out of the window with a confident look on his face and his all so usual smirk. He furrowed his brow a bit, "I'm more than capable to drive myself once in a while."

Mr. Fields straightened up and hoped he didn't offend him, "Of course you are sir."

Seto just gave him a relax grin that hinted that he wasn't upset with him. "We'll be home late. I'm counting on you guys to take care of things here while I'm gone," he gave him a serious look but only for a moment, he knew that they would.

"You just have fun tonight Master Seto." Mr. Fields reached in and gave him a pat on his shoulder, "And don't worry everything will be fine here, promise. Now you better hurry."

Seto nodded then leaned back into the car, "Thanks Charles," he finally relaxed his nerves before he took off in full speed. In the rearview mirror, he saw Mr. Fields just waved a goodbye to him.

However with Seto's driving,

It didn't take long for them to arrive there at the Domino's Dueling Ring. Seto inhaled a deep breath and leaned back while he parked at the main entrance. "Well, here we are my pet."

Joey just rolled his eyes at that typical comment before he looked at his watch with some worry. He sighed to himself when he felt his nerves jump a bit. "I hope we're not late, I mean the tournament starts at nine and all," he mumbled as it read his watch eight fifty-eight.

"Of course not," Seto patted his hand reassuringly. He smirked again and felt excited to be here, almost, but he just couldn't resist a good duel. With that swirling around in his mind, he got out of the car and walked round to where Joey was then grasped his hand and proceeded inside.

The minute they've walked in they were overwhelmed with lights, crowds, screams from fans and all sorts of things, which Seto hated. Still he has been in the spotlight plenty of times before so he was use to that kind of thing.

He sighed deeply and almost wished that he hadn't come and just stayed home instead. He never really enjoyed being in this kind of attention. In fact, it was nerve-racking for him to deal with all the time.

Joey on the other hand loved the attention and couldn't help but viewed around with delight in his eyes. "Man is this so cool or what!" he shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, sure," Was Seto's only reply, he grabbed hold of his hand and lead him toward the check-in area.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin looked at his watch and wondered where Seto was. He hoped his friend hadn't changed his mind and decided not to show up, that would surely be a huge disaster for him and the center. He had promise the children and he hated to disappoint them. He sighed, "Where is he?"

Yami smiled a little and comforted his shoulder, "Don't worry Jin." He creased his brow softly, "I'm sure Seto is on his way," he reassured him. "Joey said he would, if he had to drag Seto here kicking and screaming," he chuckled a bit.

Jin looked over to him and creased his worried brow. "I hope you're right."

Bakura then viewed up and caught a glimpse of them headed their way. "Well looked who've finally showed up," he pointed out while everyone turned around then spotted Seto and Joey headed to where they were.

Jin let out a sigh of relief as he viewed Seto, "Thank goodness," he then grinned.

Yami relaxed his body relived on the sight of Seto as well. The CEO indeed headed their way with his case of cards in hand and a look of determination plastered on his face. He drew in a very calm breath before he smirked to himself, "Well… I'll be damned. He did show up after all."

"Of course he would. You should know by now…" Marik replied as he crossed his arms with some amusement in his voice. "The great Seto Kaiba never backs down from a challenge." He laughed a bit, "Especially from you Yami," he smirked at him.

"I know, good trick huh." Yami gave him a wink, which caused the other two the laugh aloud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Yugi rubbed his forehead as he waited for Joey and Seto to arrive. He couldn't help but worry though. He knew how Seto felt about charity events and being a spectacle in the form of entertainment. However, it's been so important for the center he just prayed that the CEO would show up tonight.

"Hey, here they come!"

Yugi then perked up when he heard Ryou called out with excitement. He then beamed from ear to ear when he spotted them with his own eyes. "Hey guys!" he waved at them excitedly before he took off in a short run to meet them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto strolled to the table where the check-in was with a blank face and being pestered all the way there. Boy, how he hated charities. On the other hand, Joey just looked around as he loved it all and felt right at home. He just smiled this goofy grin as he geared up for the event, "Boy, I can't wait to start dueling, right Seto!"

"Please." Seto rolled his eyes a bit then viewed the variety of challengers that been selected to participate in the charity duel. "You call these losers competition." He then gave out a short huff, "I knew I should've stayed home."

Joey just shook his head amusingly at that comment. He then looked ahead of him and spotted Yugi coming toward them with the same look as his. He grinned at him, "Hey Yug!" he waved back glad to see his friend was there to greet them.

Yugi ran up to them and beamed from ear to ear, "Hey Joey, hey Seto!" He gave each of them a welcoming smile especially to Seto happy to see him there. "Glad you've made it."

"Yeah, yeah," Seto glared down upon the smiling teen, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Yami…? Oh, he's over there by the check-in Set." Yugi smiled more and wouldn't let Seto's none caring attitude ruin his good mood. He inhaled a deep breath and still felt glad that Seto was here even though his friend didn't want to be here. However, a challenge was a challenge for Seto Kaiba, "Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

"I'm sure." Seto pushed his way past him and toward where the others were.

Yugi frowned a little before he was comforted by Joey's hand on his shoulder. He then looked up to him with his usual smile before he grasped his hand and pulled him along the rest of the way, "Come on Joey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right, I'm here." Seto finally approached them while he felt impatient, he threw a small glare to Yami who stood there with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes a little, "Let's duel," he breathed out.

However, Marik just crossed his arms amusedly while he viewed his friend's blanked filled face. "Well Seto Kaiba," he let a short laugh. "So you've decided to grace us here with your presence," he joked.

"Yeah, I know it's not common for you to socialize yourself with the wee folk." Bakura smirked as well at the already annoyed look on his friend's face. Boy, how he loved to tick off the CEO sometimes.

"Well, m-maybe we should have worn masks then love. That way he won't get embarrassed." Marik added in with another loud laugh as he enjoyed the annoyed look on Seto's face as well.

Seto narrowed his eyes even more when he saw everyone engaged into laughter. Why did he ever agreed to this was beyond him. "Very funny," he growled at them while they still laughed, "Shut up!" he shouted as he finally had enough.

"Oh Set," Jin grinned. He went over and patted his friend's back. "I'm glad you made it."

"Mmm," Seto mumbled in his usual stale tone. He then turned to Yami as he ignored them. "I hope you're prepared for some humiliation tonight Yami," he glared at him more.

"Oh come on now Set. This is all for just fun and charity." Yami simply wished his friend wouldn't take things so seriously. "All that stuff I've said earlier was just for teasing, that's all," he then held his hand out for a friendly shake and hoped to ease him down, but of course, Seto wouldn't go for that.

"Feeling regrets Yami." Seto smirked with his same old smirk and didn't make a motion to shake his hand. He huffed instead, "Well you should be. I-" he started to said when he was interrupted.

"Oh for goodness sakes Seto," Joey scolded a little as he arrived in time to view Seto's form of intimidation. "Don't be such a dick and shake his hand," he warned him with a look.

Seto rolled his eyes again and peered over to Joey who still warned him with a look. "Fine," he reached out and grasped Yami's hand firmly but with no hostility behind it. The truth of the matter was, he knew his friend's words was all for fun and so he didn't really take it to heart. This is how he duels, he had to intimidate to his peers if he wanted to win.

Yami shook his hand back with a warm smile and was glad it been settled between them. "So, where's Mokuba?" he looked around for moment and hoped to spot the boy, "Did you bring him along?"

"No." Seto released his hand with sigh, "He decided to stay home besides it's a school night and," he pointed to the other two who kept snickering at him. "I didn't want to socialize him with these two buffoons here." He narrowed his eyes for a moment.

Yami turned slightly to Bakura and Marik with an understanding nod. "Yeah, I can understand that." He viewed back somewhat concerned, "Are you sure that's wise to leave him alone. I mean with Roland gone and all?" he creased his brow.

"Well-"Seto managed to say when somebody interrupted him.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, you made it! You gentlemen ready for the tournament!"

Seto then turned around and saw Mr. Ross, one of his long-time associate to his company. The older gentlemen went up to them with a smile on his face. He noticed his friend's blue clean-cut suit and creased his brow. He wondered what he was doing here, "Hello Jon. What are you doing here?" he reached out to shake his hand.

"Oh, I've asked him if he could host of this whole thing." Jin interjected.

"Oh." Seto just nodded.

Mr. Ross smiled as looked around, "Where's Mokuba, hasn't he come?" he viewed over to Seto.

Seto just shook his head, "He's at home. I didn't want him out too late." He smirked somewhat, "It's a school night after all," he explained.

Mr. Ross just nodded, "Of course, " he smiled again, "Well if you're ready then follow me." He motioned the ones that were dueling to follow him up on stage with the others competitors were, which they did while the rest of the group hurried to their arranged seats.

Mr. Ross went to the microphone and cleared his throat loudly. He then smiled out toward the crowd, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. May I have you attention please?"

The room went to a calm silence.

"I'm glad you all made it and welcome to the best of the best tournament! I am your host Jon Ross and you may already know the great dueling champion… Mr. Yami Moto!" he yelled clearly into the mic as the crowd went wild, they cheered and howled with praise for Yami.

"Thank you I'm honored to be here." Yami began as he watched Seto clenched his teeth tightly in corner of his eye. He understood Seto's feelings and knew he had better make this short which he did.

Seto couldn't help but huff at that as he felt his blood heated up just a tab. Someday he vowed to win back that title that rightfully belonged to him, even if he kills him. He shook his head a little as watched Yami with envy eyes. "Dueling champion, get me a break..." he huffed once again, "I should be up there not him."

Joey just rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder with some comfort, "Come on Seto. Relax, okay."

Mr. Ross then took back the microphone, "Thank you, Mr. Moto, we're glad to have you here." He gave him a smile before his faced the crowd again. "And also dueling here with us we have…" he continued with the introduction, "The great Seto Kaiba. The spunky Joseph Wheeler…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

At the same time…

Toson pulled the black van near the Kaiba's mansion ever so quietly and shut off the engine. Then they all sat there and waited eagerly from a call from their boss for the word to go ahead. Twenty minutes had past when finally the call came in. Washi then answered it hurriedly; "Yeah… okay…" he hung up quick, "Let's go."

He then grinned while he viewed the place from the distant, "You know the plan." He faced both of them with seriousness, "Don't screw this up," he ordered with a stern look.

"Where's the kid located?" Eizo viewed the home and sighed a little to himself, "It's a big place."

Washi only smirked, "I've already got that covered." He looked at the car clock, "Nine-twenty-two. He's already had his dinner so he should be in the living room right about now watching TV or something," he said matter-of-factly as he turned to study the household again.

The other two men nodded their heads while Washi then sucked in a breath "Remember, don't harm the kid. Baiko wants him unspoiled." He faced them once more with a cold stare in his eyes, "You got it."

Toson nodded while he put his silencer in his pocket, "Piece of cake." He replied before he got out of the car with a sneer. Eizo nodded as well and put a syringe in his pocket then followed out after him. Washi the last one to get out, he put his own silencer in his pocket and grabbed a knapsack then followed them toward the mansion quick as shadows.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	4. Taken

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 4 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

The three men hopped the iron fence that surround the grounds and landed on the other side with ease. Washi looked around cautiously and made sure they haven't been spotted, "Okay, you know what to do." He whispered in low voice then viewed the others with a serious look. "Be careful." He watched the other two men nod before each of them hurried on their own separated ways.

Eizo moved along the grounds slowly, he had to be careful. He didn't want anyone to spot him. He came up to the first guard on his list, took him out with ease, and hid his body out of sight. Then he moved ahead to the next and did the same all the way to the garage. When he arrived, the lights were on and hinted that somebody was in there. Therefore, he creased his forehead and cautiously moved along the wall. He creased his brow at the door left opened just enough to peek inside the room.

As he did so, there he spotted a man who appeared to be in his forty's. It was the driver, the man had his back turned and appeared to be busy wiping a rag over the Kaiba's limousine while he whistled a soft tune. He sighed a little before he quietly inched his way into the room with his silencer drawn...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr. Fields smiled mentally to himself as he continued to whistle a soft tune. He rubbed the rag over the hood of the car then grabbed for the can of 'Shine & Glow' for more of the cream. He dipped the rag and was about to smooth another layer in when he suddenly heard a slight noise behind him.

He thought it was a guard so he turned around but only to find someone else instead. A stranger dressed in black. Abruptly, he felt his eyes fell to fear on the sight of the silencer in the man's hand. "Who-" but before he could even finished his sentence, he was hit hard against his face by the weapon's handle. This caused him to fall to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Eizo then stood over him as he held the silencer down upon the poor man. He was about to squeeze the trigger for a bullet when he stopped himself. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to kill the man who rested helpless on the floor. Instead, he left the room just as quietly and made his way to the security room. When he arrived, he positioned himself beside the door then checked his watch. It was nine-thirty on the dot, right on time. He gave the door a quick knock and covered his mouth up with his hand to muffle his voice.

"Yeah, who's it?"

"Your replacement," Eizo replied through his hand, sweat dripped down his face.

"Who…?"

"Your replacement," Eizo repeated again. He hoped that the guard inside would fall for it and sure enough he did, the door creak opened and reveled the man behind it. He blinked with no emotion.

"A little early aren't ya." The guard smiled happy as he opened the door. "Well come on in-" Suddenly, he paused with surprise when a man dressed in black jump out in front of him with a silencer drawn. "Shi-"

Eizo didn't give the guard anytime to react as he shot him several times. He watched him fell with a blank face. He then inhaled a deep long breath as he checked around for a moment before he went inside to defuse the alarms. It was easy enough for him to do that and it didn't take him long to do so either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile,

Toson hurried along the edge of the house carefully so not to be detected. When he reached the corner, he peeked around the edge slowly and spotted the last guard on his list. With a grin, he waited a few minutes before he aimed his silencer to the person's head. "Hey," he watched the guard turn around but before he let him do anything, he pulled the trigger and shot him in the head.

He let out a breath as the guard fell to his death. He wiped his forehead while he every so quietly tiptoed up to the doors and waited patiently for Washi to meet him there, which didn't take long.

Washi rounded the corner from the other side with a grin of his own and spotted the dead guard on ground. He slowly walked up to the window and viewed in with a thought of how easy this was. Kaiba would at least have better trained guards. He chuckled to himself then spotted their target, "There's the kid." He sighed a little, "All we have to do now Toson is wait for Eizo's single." He contently replied as he stood there and stared at the boy.

Toson shifted nervously as he looked around, "What's taking him so long?"

"Relax."

Suddenly Washi's cell buzzed, he grinned more for he knew who it was as he answered it. "Talk to me," he smirked at Eizo's staleness tone before he turned to Toson. "It's down. Let's go," he hung up the phone then crept to the patio doors, he carefully picked the lock for a few minutes with a tool from his pocket when swiftly he heard it click. Then he inhaled a deep breath to psyche himself up before he put on his mask with some haste. "Ready?"

Toson then nodded with a grin of his own and put on his own mask. "Let's do it," he watched Washi slide the door open and both of them cautiously went inside with their silencers drawn. The two of them quietly took out anyone they might have found in their way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba sat in floor and gazed at the TV screen with some excitement then let out a small yawn. He felt sleepy but ignored it and continued to watch the cartoon instead, "Whoa gotta love that."

Mr. Busker rested on the couch amusingly and watched the cartoon as well. "You know," he sighed a little, "We never had this type of cartoon back in my day."

Mokuba then turned to him curiously. "Really…?" He gave him an odd look while Mr. Busker just nodded. "What kind of cartoons do you have then?"

Mr. Busker shrugged a little and leaned back in the sofa some more. "Well…" he pondered for a moment, "Boring ones actually." He shook his head with a small frown.

Mokuba laughed before he joined him on the couch. "Really…?" he smiled at him, "You had boring cartoons back then," he raised a curious brow.

"Yup," Mr. Busker then leaned in as he whispered to him with a wink. "So be grateful." He caused the boy to laugh some more before he looked up as Ms. Founsworthy walked into the room.

"All right Mokuba, it's time for bed."

"Aww but Nanny," Mokuba whined a little bit, he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait for Seto to come home. Therefore, he puffed out his lip and hoped to gain sympathy from her. "Can I stay up just a little bit longer?"

However, Ms. Founsworthy just strolled up to the television and turned it off. "But nothing young man, you have school tomorrow." She then faced him with a lovely look, "Come on. I'll take you to bed," she reached out for his hand.

"Oh… okay." Mokuba sighed tiredly and knew he wasn't going to win this one. Therefore, he creased his brow somewhat then viewed over to Mr. Busker. "Night Jonathan," he gave him a small hug.

Mr. Busker patted his back a bit, "Night," he whispered tenderly.

Mokuba half smiled then stood up with a yawn while he took her hand. They were about to leave the room when abruptly the three of them shockingly viewed two men rust in with silencers drawn out toward them.

"All right, nobody move!" Washi screamed out, his eyes stoned cold.

Mokuba froze in his place with wide fearful eyes. He spotted the guns and moved closer to Ms. Founsworthy for protection, "N-Nanny, what's going on?" he stuttered out.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Busker then instantly stood up off the couch. "You can't just come in here uninvited, I'm calling the police!" he reached for the phone.

Washi shot off a round but missed him purposely, "Don't, move," he warned him.

Mr. Busker crossed his arms sharply and showed no fear in his eyes, even though he felt his heart pound against his chest. "What do you want!" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

Toson then grinned tauntingly, "We came for the kid," he sneered.

Ms. Founsworthy immediately pulled Mokuba behind her for more protection and locked her eyes on two men that stood before her. "Yeah, well you can't have him!" she yelled back.

"Look lady!" Washi became cross. He felt his temper rise with each passing second. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't give us any trouble! Just give us the kid or else!" he threatened as he prepared at shoot her.

"Not a chance!"

Washi locked his jaw tightly. "I said give us the kid!" he ordered with death glares.

However, Ms. Founsworthy just shook her head stubbornly, "Absolutely not!" She felt her heartbeat against her chest while Mokuba quivered fearfully behind her.

"All right, that's it!" Toson eyes flared heatedly. "You've asked for it lady!" he grinned through his mask as he shot off four rounds into her chest with cruel motion.

Ms. Founsworthy cried out while she felt the bullets rip through her flesh. She grasped for her chest then fell backwards as crimson blood spilled out of her body. Mokuba looked on in horror, he felt some of her blood spattered on him while he watched this. "AAAAAH NANNY, NOOO!" he knelt down to her as he tried to get her up, "NANNY!"

Mr. Busker feared for Mokuba's life, he charged Washi without thinking and grabbed for his silencer. "MOKUBA! RUN!" he screamed as fought the man hard.

Mokuba instantaneously stood up and ran out of there. He didn't know where to go so he spun around with panic before he spotted the stairs and ran toward them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toson, get the kid!" Washi yelled as he struggled with Mr. Busker who had tried to get the silencer way from him. He lined his eyes angrily before he brutally kneed him in the stomach. He watched with a smirk as Mr. Busker released his grip from the silencer, and knelt down. With that, he smirked more, aimed and shot several bullets into him, which killed him instantly.

He looked up just in time to see Toson ran out after the boy. When he felt that he had things under control he took off the knapsack that he had carried and with an inhaled breath he turned his attention to the TV to set it up as the boss wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toson ran out to the hallway and spotted the boy about to run up the stairs. He narrowed his eyes sharply, "Hey come here!" he grabbed from behind him.

"No, let me go!" Mokuba fought him hard. He kicked and scratched.

Toson just covered his mouth with his hand when Mokuba bit it hard and drew blood from the wound. He cried out in pain and let the boy go. Mokuba then spun around and kicked him in the leg before he ran up the stairs.

Toson cringed painfully, "Aaah! You little monster!" he ran after him then grabbed for his leg and yanked him down with brutal force.

Mokuba turned around and tried to fight the man. "No!"

Toson got pissed and smacked him hard crossed the face. "Shut up!" he yelled loudly and smirked when he watched Mokuba stop to rub his burning sore that was now on his cheek. "That'll teach you."

"What are you doing? Washi said not to harm him!" Eizo came up from behind them. He shook his head before he pulled out the syringe that was from his pocket and stuck the boy with it.

Mokuba filched from the needle poke then immediately felt drowsy. He sobbed a little as he tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't. "S-Seto," he whimpered before he fell into deep slumber.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Toson huffed with annoyance. "He bit me," he tried to defend his actions.

Eizo just put his needle back in his pocket then gave him a mad look. "That won't cut it with the boss Toson." And with that, he picked up Mokuba's limp body and carried him downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Washi pocketed his silencer while he returned from the study as he finished his last task. Then he pulled off his mask and viewed up with a grin as the other two came down the stairs with Mokuba. "Good, you've got him." However, he frowned when he saw Mokuba's bruised cheek. "What happened?" he demanded with a glare, "I said not to hurt him! Baiko isn't going to like this!"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay but he gave me no other choice!" Toson cringed and pulled off his mask.

"We'll discuss this later. Let's go!"

They left the mansion and returned to the van quick as a flash. Eizo got in the back and gently rested Mokuba on the floor. Then Washi inhaled a breath and viewed the clock with a smile. "Right on schedule," he turned around. "Eizo, tape his eyes shut."

"Right."

Washi then turned to Toson with a glare. "Drive," he watched Toson nod and started the van up with a gulp, they pulled out and started back to their hideout.

When they finally arrived, Toson pulled the van up to the rundown build with an inhaled breath. "Look, I'm sorry I've hit the kid. I mean got pissed, he was giving me a hard time," he stated his case.

"Don't apologize to me." Washi smirked at him, "I'm not the one you should worry about," he got out and went inside to wait for the return of their boss.

Toson furrowed his brow nervously while he got out himself. He walked around the back then watched Eizo stepped out with Mokuba held firmly in his strong arms. He frowned though when he saw Eizo shoot him a glare, "Don't tell me you're mad at me too."

Eizo just shook his head with some disappointment, "I'll take him to his room," he only said as he went inside with Toson close behind him. He walked into the room and looked around for a moment, "The boss's here not?"

"Yeah, w-where's he?" Toson asked himself before he viewed around nervously.

"He's not here yet," Washi waited patiently for their boss to return and wondered what's taking him so long. He inhaled a breath, "Just take the kid to his room. I'm sure the boss won't be too long."

Eizo just nodded as he did so, he took Mokuba to his room and laid him down gentle on the bed then proceeded to strap the device on him. He saddened his eyes a bit while he watched the boy sleep. He knew what Baiko had plan for him and wasn't completely for it.

Sometimes... he really hated his job. However, he knew there was no way out and knew the punishment for betrayal. Baiko wasn't the kind of person you didn't want to mess with. He shook his head somewhat and handcuffed Mokuba's hands to the bedpost then covered him up with a blanket before he left to join the other two.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	5. Heading Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 5 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

About two hours have past at the dueling arena and it was now eleven-fifty, the matches were over with so most of the duelists had already left to go home. However, Seto stood off in a far corner as he waited for Joey to finish his final match. As for his duels, it was as he expected when he first arrived, a waste of time. He shook his head with a short sigh. He was tired and thought on how he couldn't wait to go home.

During this…

Joey strolled into area while he shoved his handy deck in his pocket. He looked around for moment and tried to spot to where Seto had gone. Suddenly he smirked when he spotted him at the far right corner. The CEO just stood there alone and appeared to be sulking a little to himself. So, he huffed with amusement, moseyed over to him, and leaned against the wall with his smirk still on his face. "Hey you," he gave him a soft look, "Why are you hanging around here all your lonesome?"

"So… did you win?"

That was the first thing Joey heard Seto asked him. He sighed with a small frown. "Well… no," he looked down somewhat as he replayed his last duel in his mind. "But I almost had him though. I swear to god."

Seto then smirked to himself. "I'm sure you did," he hinted the doubts of his skills.

Joey rutted his brow and became a bit defensive at the sound of his tone. "It's true Seto."

"Okay, I believe you." Seto laughed a little then began to massage his forehead. He viewed up to Joey's small-disappointed frown with a deep sigh. He reached out his hand on the teen's shoulder with some comfort. "Oh Joey, I was just teasing you." He smirked a little, "You know that right?"

Joey didn't answer him right away. Instead, he avoided his eyes as he looked around the place. Sometimes it was so hard to tell when Seto's teasing him and when he's not. Nevertheless, after he thought about it he breathed a little tired as well. "I guess," he finally replied.

Seto shook his head with some amusement and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips to show that he was only teasing him. When he felt that Joey had accepted his apology, he released his lips from the kiss. "Well brown eyes… are you ready to leave for home?"

Joey relaxed against the wall a little more with a goofy grin. Boy, how that kiss felt good. "Yeah," he blinked a bit dreamy but snapped out of it. Home, he didn't want to go home to his father and risk another bad encounter. He dropped his smile at the thought, "You mean your home… right?"

Seto viewed Joey's worried face then to the cut on his lip. He moved his hand off Joey's shoulder and up to his lip to examine his wound more. He furrowed his brow a bit serious as the loathing of his love's father captured his mind. Therefore, he cleared his throat rough, "Of course."

Joey sighed again and knew exactly what Seto's thoughts were about. He grasped for his hand gently. He wanted to ease him down since they were having a nice evening, he didn't want an argument to erupt between them. "Well let's go then…" that same old smile returned to his face.

Seto gave his cut lip one last look before he nodded his head. "Yeah before the other finds us." With that, he grasped his love's hand and his case of cards in the other then started to pull him along.

"Wait, don't you want to say good-bye?" Joey curled his lip and followed him toward to the exit.

"No." Seto simply answered as they hurried along. They were about to leave when three small boys rushed in front of them, all with beaming smiles. He furrowed his brow with a small huff, "Move."

"Whoa cool, it's Seto Kaiba!" One of the boys exclaimed with delight.

"Yeah, I watched you duel! You were so awesome!" The other cheered.

"I know." Seto huffed again. He tried to past them but to no avail and glare more irritated. Sometimes he really hated fame. It's nothing but a hassle because people always bugged him with one thing or other.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba…" The last boy stepped forward, pen and paper in his hand. He grinned up to Seto with a twinkle in his eye. Oh, how he admired him. "C-Could I have your autograph please?" he pouted his lip.

"Autograph," Seto rolled his eyes just a bit as he looked down upon the boy's silly grin. "Please, like I'll give you my autograph." He huffed with some annoyance before he replied in his usual cold tone, "The next thing I know it'll be selling on e-bay."

Joey watched as the young boy's smile fell to a frown and could tell that he was about to cry. At this he frowned himself at boy hurt feelings. Therefore, he took hold of the kid's pen and paper then shoved it to Seto's chest a bit hard. "He'll be happy to give you an autograph, kid." He viewed over to Seto and warned him with his eyes, "Right Seto?" he hissed a bit through his teeth.

Seto just dismissed that as he hissed back at him, "I don't want to."

"Please." Joey pleaded then saddened his eyes a little.

Seto rolled his eyes again but he felt tired and didn't want to fight with him so he grabbed both the pen and paper from him. "Fine," he mumbled under his breath, he settled his case down upon the ground and continued to scribble his name for the boy. When he was done he held it out for him, "That'll be fifty bucks kid."

"Fifty bucks...?" The boy then frowned. "You mean I have to pay for it," he wondered if Mr. Kaiba was just joking with him.

"Well hey. I don't give my shit away for free you know."

The boy looked down with the same sad expression. "But I don't ha-"

"Oh for god sakes!" Joey snatched it away from Seto with a mad look. "He's was just playing with ya," he looked back down to the little boy. "Here ya go," he handed it back over to him with smile.

The little boy grinned from ear to ear as he gazed at the autograph in his hands. He sucked in a breath, "Gee's thanks mister. This is so cool!" he beamed and showed it off to his friends with pride.

"Don't mention it." Joey grinned and watched him show it off to his friends. He was glad to make the little boy happy. "Hey, what about me? Do you want my autograph?" he suddenly asked.

"And who are you?" The boy looked up with a curious look, which caused Seto to chuckle at his remark.

"Who am I? Are you serious?" Joey became a bit stunned because surely they must have heard of him. Therefore, he rutted his brow a little more, "I'm Joey Wheeler," he bit his lip at the boy's blank expression. "You know I've dueled at battle city… duelist kingdom… ring any bells here kid?"

"Hmm, gee… no."

"Hey, look! There's Yami Moto, the king of games!" One of the boy's friends squealed with more delight and pointed toward the far end with a huge grin. "Come on, let's get his autograph!" The three then rushed off without giving Joey anytime to respond.

Joey watched the three scampered off with a small frown. "Well that's gratitude for ya." With that, he viewed over to Seto who still chuckled to himself, which caused him to narrow his eyes. "Yeah, keep laughing," he shook his head before he walked on over to the exit.

"N-Now that was classic." Seto laughed out and followed him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eizo, Toson and Washi waited for their boss to return all with mix emotions. Eizo felt a bit of regret, Washi had a bit of eagerness in him and Toson with a bit of dread. Washi looked at his watch as he wondered what was taking Baiko so long. However, before he could answer his own question he heard a happy whistle outside the old wooden door, then before long Baiko strolled in with beams of happiness, which caused the three of them to straighten up a little.

"Did you get him?" Baiko asked first when he walked into the room. He looked over to Washi with a raised brow and hoped nothing have gone wrong. However, when he saw Washi gave him a confirmed nod, he smiled pleased. "Wonderful!" he clasped his hands together, "Where's he?"

"In his room," Eizo simply replied as he sighed to himself.

"Great!" Baiko left the main room into the hallway and headed down to where they kept Mokuba, the other three followed him. When they arrived, he went in with a smile and spotted the boy on the bed. "Ah, there he is…" he strolled up to get a closer look when suddenly he creased his brow furiously. "What-happened-to-his-cheek!" he hissed through his teeth.

Eizo just sighed with tiredness then glanced over to Toson, who had this small look of fear on his face. Therefore, he rubbed his chin a bit before he replied. "Toson," he watched the man gulp hard.

"Toson," Baiko glared up with fiery in his eyes. He slowly walked over to him.

Toson coward back somewhat, by look of anger in his boss eyes he knew he was in big trouble. "I-I'm sorry boss," he gulped some more, "I didn't mean to hurt the kid. But you se-"

Baiko on the other hand just took hold of his throat and slammed him against the wall. He flared his eyes, "Toson, you do have ears don't you. Didn't I say not to hurt him?" He tilted his head to the side and squeezed his throat harder slowly cutting off his oxygen. He sucked in a sharp breath, "Didn't I say I want him unspoiled?" he squeezed his throat more as he grinned, "How am I suppose to have any fun if you ruin the material."

Toson yelled in pain as he dropped to his knees somewhat. "B-Boss... I didn't... m-mean it," he gasped for air in desperation and struggled against his strong hold, he had turned red by now.

Baiko grinned more wildly and watched him struggle against his hold with enjoyment. "You know Toson. The next time you disobey me, I won't be so forgiving." With that, he dropped him to the floor then watched him just lay there and sucked in big gulps of air. After a few minutes of that, he chortled loudly then turned back around with a furrowed brow. "Washi, did you follow my instructions with the TV?"

"Yes sir."

Baiko nodded with satisfaction then headed out into the hallway and back to the main room. "Come," he smirked all the way, "Seto should be arriving home shortly so let's call him shall we." Without a word, Washi followed him with a smirk as Toson regained his balance and pursued close behind. However, Eizo gave Mokuba one last look before he left last, he shut the door quietly behind him as he did so.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	6. The Discovery

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 6 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Mr. Fields awoke with a painful groan then tried to view around but his vision was too blurry. He wondered what happened and how much time had passed? The last thing he remembered was polishing the hood of the Kaiba's car when all of a sudden… then he widened his eyes somewhat. "Oh n-no…" He gasped out with panic when the image of the armed man filled his mind. "I got w…war-," he breathed out as he tried to will himself to his feet but he couldn't just yet, his head still pound with pain, "J-Jonathan… M...M…Moku…"

Desperation and fear started to fill him as he thought of the rest the family. He had to find out what happened to them so with his eyes closed, a few shaky breaths and with all his strength he could find. He pushed himself off the floor and grabbed onto a nearby workbench for support. He felt dizzy as he did this, his vision blurred more as he tried to focus on the door. He stood there a few minutes before he slowly stumbled his way toward the exit.

Meanwhile, Seto finally arrived home. He made a turn up the curvy path that led to the mansion and parked the car with a small yawn before he shut off the engine. He viewed over to Joey for a moment and watched him rest there with his eyes closed halfway, "Home at last."

Joey opened his eyes a little bit then saw that it was so. Still, he rested back in his seat when suddenly he yawned to himself then reached into his pocket for his phone unenthusiastically. It was time to check in, "I gotta call my dad."

When Seto heard this, he looked over to him with a raise brow, snorted a bit and glared a little at the phone in his hands. He almost hated that thing, "Why?" he narrowed his eyes somewhat.

Joey shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Cause, I promise I would and all."

"Lord…" Seto couldn't help but rolled his eyes at that. This is one of the main reasons why he despised that man, he never allowed Joey any breathing room what so ever. Therefore, he shook his head with disapproval before he opened the door to get out. "What a control freak," he mumbled.

"Don't start, please." Joey pleaded with him just as Seto closed his car door. He was tired and wasn't in the mood for a yelling match. He watched Seto walked around the car then crossed his arms as he waited for him. He sighed again, he went ahead and dialed the phone for a moment. "Hey, it's me…" he said when he heard his father answer the phone.

Seto shook his head again while he watched Joey talk on the phone. He viewed his love's expressions and could just imagine what Mr. Wheeler was saying to him. He then narrowed his eyes at the thought before he checked his watch as he felt his patience grew thin.

A good ten minutes went by before Joey finally got out of the car to join him. He huffed once again, "So, what did your majesty say?" He smirked at him somewhat, "He is letting you stay over to play or do you have to go home?" he sputtered out with a bit of mockery in his tone.

Joey creased his brow a bit hard at the comment and wished Seto could just understand. He crossed his arms tightly, "Seto, quit being an ass okay," he huffed to himself with a little irritation to follow.

"Well, I never," Seto clasped his chest with an offended look, in a pretend sort of way. Then he smirked more for he couldn't help it. Oh, how he loved that irritated look of his. "Now would you kiss your boyfriend with that naughty mouth of yours?" he gave him a wink with a hint in mind.

Joey creased his brow more at the obvious hint and shook his head at that. "Forget it Seto," he was about to head for the door when he was briskly pulled into Seto awaited arms.

"Well… I would." Seto pulled him into a deep kiss and smiled when he felt Joey kiss him back with a groan. It was pure bliss and wanted it to last forever but it was late so he finally pulled away from him with panted breath. "So, are you hungry?"

Joey smacked his lips as he thought for a moment. He did feel a bit hungry, "Yeah."

Seto smiled a little and was about to reply when suddenly something caught his eye. He viewed up seriously to Mr. Fields who stumbled toward them and could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Charles?" he released his hold on Joey and ran over to him with Joey close behind, "Charles!" he yelled when he saw him collapsed to the ground.

Mr. Fields inhaled another shaky breath. He looked up a bit when Seto came to his side followed by young Joseph on the other. He wrinkled his brow a little; "M-M-Master Seto…" he managed to say.

Seto rutted his brow when he noticed a gash on his head. "What happened?" He felt his heart skip a beat and dreaded to hear the answer. "Tell me Charles," he then lined his brow a bit troubled.

Mr. Fields swallowed a bit, "I-I…" he paused for moment, "I was working in the garage when…"

"When what?"

"A man came in." Mr. Fields grabbed hold of his head with dizziness and felt a painful headache start to pound. He closed his eyes for moment before he continued. "He had a gun…" he creased his brow worriedly, "And before I knew it he'd hit me and knocked me out and-"

"Man with a gun?" Joey viewed up to Seto with fear his eyes. " Mok-"

However, Seto didn't give him a chance to finish. He was up on his feet in quick motion and hurried into the house with his own fear that gripped him. "Mokuba!" he yelled out as he ran down the long hallway.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out again and rushed into the living room. "Mok-" he froze dead in his tracks as he heart fell into his stomach. There laid dead upon the floor was Ms. Founsworthy and Mr. Busker with pools of blood surrounded them both. "Nanny, Jonathan!" He ran over, knelt down and pulled Ms. Founsworthy into his arms first. He felt his tears fall from his eyes as his friend's blood soaked his suit. "Nanny, Nanny!" he cried repeatedly while he shook her hard.

Joey wandered into the room, he carried Mr. Fields along then stopped short at the sight before him. Blood everywhere, Seto in hysterics and the people he considered family laid on the floor dead. He sucked in a breath, "Oh my god!" he widened his eyes in shock.

"Jonathan!" Mr. Fields pulled away and rushed to his friend's side. "Jonathan!" he pulled him into his arms tearfully. "Open your eyes, please!" he tried to shake him awake but to no avail, he was cold to the touch.

Suddenly, Seto sucked in a breath when he realized something, his little brother. "Oh no… Mokuba," he stood up and ran upstairs fast, "Mokuba! Mokuba!" he ran into his room but he wasn't there, "Mokbuaaa!"

He screamed out desperately and started to check variety of rooms. "Mokbuaaa, answer me, damnit!" However, he didn't find him anywhere and hastily thought of… he shook his head, he wouldn't dare believe it.

Instead, he ran back downstairs into the living room with panic that now filled his whole body. He covered his eyes while rapid thoughts flashed through his mind. "Oh where are you?" he tried to think where Mokuba might have gone when unexpectedly the phone rang. He just stared at it for a good few minutes then with a deep breath he slowly walked over to answer it. "H-Hello?"

"Two minutes."

Seto heard a voice on the other the line simply said and hung up without anything else. He blinked every so often and just stood there with numbness, he felt it overtake him as he watched the TV flicker.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	7. Let The Game Begin!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 7 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto stood there. His face slightly soaked with dry tears and felt all his emotions disappeared from him in instant. The smell of the blood flooded his nostrils while the phone's tone echoed throughout his ears. He viewed the clock tick by slowly like paint that dried on a wall. Suddenly, images of his baby brother flashed through his mind, it raced repeatedly with horrid thoughts.

Suddenly, the TV blazed on as the picture came into focus. "Good evening Seto!" a man greeted.

Seto hardened his brow. He put the phone down as he viewed the TV screen with fury in his eyes, only a little bit of light shown but he could make out some details. The room appeared to be rundown and old with rotten wood.

After he took this in, he viewed three men who stood in the darken room. Two thin blonds and a black haired one, all dressed in black. The main man who had spoken sat cloaked, hidden within the shadows. He just stared blankly while he waited for the man to continue.

Mokuba awoke drowsily and groaned as he felt his body ach. He felt his cheek throbbed with stinging hurt. "S-Seto?" he whispered then wondered where he was. He looked around frightened, he saw nothing but darkness because his eyes were covered. "H-Hello?" he pushed himself upward then tugged at his chained hands.

From what he could tell, he was chained to steel attached to a squeaky bed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked again but nothing came. Then, he wept slowly as the memories of what happened played before his shielded eyes. "Oh Nanny," he sniffed mournfully, "Jonathan."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"It's so nice to see you! You're probably wondering who I am. Don't worry Seto, you'll find out soon enough. If you're smart enough that is."

Seto pressed his lips thin as the man snickered balmy. It obviously hit a nerve but he just stood there and showed no weakness. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. Instead, he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Where's-my-brother?" he growled at him, he studied the room as much as possible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Baiko then grinned mischievously. "Little Mokuba," he snapped his fingers which singled for one of his men. In the reflection of the screen, he watched Washi walked out and on to the boy's room with a smirk.

Toson stood there and enjoyed the scene but frowned a little while he rubbed his throat. It throbbed with a little bit of pain from where Baiko had choked him early. As for Eizo however, he just sighed, he didn't like the whole thing, not at all. He felt sorry for the kid, for both of them.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto eyes flared which one of the blondes left the room. Joey finally stood up from where he was and went over next to him. "What is it you want?" he viewed the man with a bit of fear and waited for an answer.

"Seto my boy, here's my proposal. I want you to play a little game I've set up. Oh, let's just say for my amusement. Oh, don't get me wrong. I do have others reasons too but will get into that later. Now let's get to the matter at hand shall we."

"I have scattered several clues all around the city for you to find. Of course, it should be easy for you to piece the puzzle together and find me considering how smart you are." He smirked, "The rules are."

Then they heard him laughed joylessly before he continued.

"T-There are no rules, anything goes except for two things. One, no police, none. I mean how can we enjoy ourselves if we have cops snooping around. So, let's keep it fair shall we. Second, you have exactly twenty-four hours. You see, little Mokuba is wearing a little time bomb device set for twenty-four. At the end of that time, it will go off. Boom, little Mokuba will be no more!"

Joey then stiffened with shock and looked on in disbelief. He couldn't believe on what he just heard, what lunacy. "You're nuts!" He sucked a sharp breath, "You can't away with this!" he yelled angrily.

Seto just raised his brow. He wondered who this man was and why he was doing this. "Why?"

"I been watching you for a long time Seto and like I've said, I have my reasons."

Seto just stood there somewhat stunned while Joey looked on in dismay. Dreadful fear filled his whole body as he thought about Mokuba. "Please... don't harm Mokuba," he pleaded with the man.

"Oh, I can't make any promises there."

Seto flared his eyes at the cloaked man as he stiffened his whole body with rage. He inhaled a deep breath, "You harm my brother in anyway. I'll KILL you," he threatened heatedly.

Joey crossed his arms sharply. He watched the man just laugh, "HE means it!"

Suddenly they looked on in fear when a small box popped up in the corner of the screen. There was Mokuba who cowered on a bed, shackled and blindfolded with tape as he wept. Seto looked on with fear, "Mokuba…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Washi walked down the hallway and entered the boy's room with a devious smirk. He then stood there for a few minutes and watched the boy quiver on the bed every so often. He's going to enjoy this.

Mokuba gulped as he heard the door creak open. "H-Hello, who's there?" He asked but didn't get a reply, so he creased his brow a bit fearful. "Please let me go, please," he begged.

Washi chortled somewhat as he set up the camera on him and turned it on. Mokuba inhaled a breath at the commotion and wondered what the stranger was doing. "Please mister, let me go," he whimpered yet again. However, Washi just walked over to him slowly.

Mokuba backed away a bit from the sound of the stranger's footsteps. He was about to say something again when quickly he felt the man grabbed at him. "No! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

Washi forced him down flat on the bed with a laugh and began to stroke his hair. With this, he looked up with a smirk while the boy cried as struggled against him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto viewed this with anxiety eyes as fear gripped his whole body. He watched the blonde approached his little brother, watched him grabbed for Mokuba and forced him down flat on the bed then looked up with a smirk.

"No, let me go! Leave me alone!"

He heard his brother cry as he struggled. This caused Seto's body to stiffened more heatedly. How dare he even touch Mokuba! He narrowed his eyes, "Get your fucking hands off of him!" he bellowed.

"Now, now Seto, watch your mouth."

Seto heard the man scolded in a very cold tone. He looked up with pierced eyes and was about to reply when he saw him leaned forward into the light a little. "_Come on. A little more so I see you ugly face."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Baiko leaned forward and narrowed his own eyes. "Now Seto, remember. You have at least twenty-four hours to complete this game. Or I'm afraid I have to mail your brother back to you in pieces."

Eizo had enough of this. So, he walked out of there and instead headed for Mokuba's room to stop Washi from doing harm to the boy. He just shook his head with disapproval, "Damn him."

Baiko then smirked once again. "Well Seto, before we go I'll give you a little hint to find your first clue. Riddle me this The Riddler would say! I hold frozen time. What am I?" He grinned, "Tick-tock goes the clock!" he cackled madly and turned off the screen, "Well, let the game begin!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

An in instant the screen went motionless but Seto still watched the screen with a blinking stare. He felt rage took hold of his entire body. He then grasped hold of his beloved locket that contained his little brother photo. "He better not hurt him."

Joey then wrinkled his brow with distress. "Seto, what are we going to do?"

Seto turned to him about to reply when suddenly the TV went off which gave off this high pitch sound. He grabbed hold of Joey and threw him to the floor, "Look out! It's going to blow!"

TV exploded and then released this small fiery blaze. Seto viewed over his shoulder to the use to be TV and sighed seriously. He stood up as he helped Joey to his feet as well. Joey looked at the TV with widened eyes, "Damn."

However, Seto creased his brow in determination then remembered the riddle. He only studied it for a moment before he knew exactly where to go. "Come on, we don't have time to waste!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, review :) - Razzleteddy


	8. To The First

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 8 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto creased his brow in a determined state and studied the riddle over carefully. He just let it fizzle in his mind but there was no need for it really, because he knew exactly where to go. So, he grabbed for Joey's arm with haste, "Come on. We don't have time to waste!"

"Wait!" Joey pulled back a bit, "What about the cops?"

Seto then whipped around with a serious look, the thoughts of Mokuba never left his mind. "Jesus Joey, you heard what he said." He lined his brow at him, "No police."

"Yeah but we still have to report this Seto." Joey wrenched his arm away from his tight grip. He couldn't believe on what his love suggested and lined his brow more serious than his, "We can't just go off and-"

"Joey." Seto began as he tried to remain calm enough to think. However, all he thought about was Mokuba and the danger he was in. He shook his head at the thought, "I can't rely on the police to get Mokuba back alive. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, we could be dealing with professional killers here!" Joey crossed his arms with a raised voice. "We still should let the law handle this Seto!"

"Right, the keyword here is killers Joey!" Seto shouted back as he dismissed his last statement, his voice laced with slight fear. Reason had fully left his mind and replaced by Mokuba, he had to save him. "Look, you can stay here and deal with the cops if you want to. But for me, I'm going out there and find my brother." And with that said he ran out of the house quick as a flash.

"Seto!" Joey called after him then hardened his face at Seto's irrationality. Suddenly he heard the squeaking of tires, "Shit!" He had better hurry if he wanted to catch him, but first he went over and grabbed for the phone then tossed it to Mr. Fields. "Call for help, okay," he said as he ran out of there.

Mr. Fields nodded as he watched him leave. However, he just stared at the phone and debated whether to call the police. By the sound of the man's voice, it wasn't safe for Mokuba. He then turned tearfully and viewed his beloved friends who rested motionless on the floor. No, it wouldn't be safe for Mokuba and reluctantly he settled the phone down with a very sad heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto thought about the fear his brother displayed on the screen and creased his brow with ferocity. Then, he flared his eyes at the man who had caused it and swore. He swore with every fiber of his being if any one of them harmed his little brother. They'll be dead, all of them. He'll make sure of that. "Don't worry Mokuba, I'll save you." He narrowed his eyes, "I swear it."

"Seto! Wait!"

Seto looked up to the view mirror and spotted Joey who ran after him. He immediately slammed on the brakes and stopped the car fully. Joey then hurried up the passenger side door and jumped in with a huff. He slammed the door shut and looked up at him, "I wish would you listen to reason here!"

"I don't have time for this Joey!" Seto stepped on the gas again because he knew the time was important and shouldn't waste it.

"Boy, you have lost your mind!"

Seto ignored that as he made his way down the road. Joey threw his seatbelt on, "Don't you even know where you're going?" He sucked in a sharp breath as they made a sharp turn around a corner.

"Of course I do." Seto calmly answered as he lined his eyes serious.

"Where?"

Seto didn't answer but instead drove down the street at fast speed. He chewed his lip then prayed that the heavens would watch over his brother and keep him safe. He hoped they heard his prayer.

"Seto, where are we going?" Joey asked again in consternation.

"We're heading for Domino's Exhibit Museum."

"The museum," Joey watched Seto speed through the city streets without caution, "Why there?"

"The riddle," Seto inhaled a breath. "The answer is at the museum," he creased his brow seriously. "If we play his stupid game it'll be easier to find Mokuba. It's the only way Joey."

Joey raised his brow then as he remembered the riddle, the game, of course! He forgot all about that. So, the first clue is at the museum. "But that's a big place," he frowned for a moment, "How do we know where to look?"

Seto rutted his brow with a deep thought. "We'll find out when we get there," he then took his car phone and handed it over to him. "Here, call Bakura's cell and tell him to meet us at the museum fast."

"Bakura…?"

"Just do it."

Joey just gave him a 'don't give me that tone' look but did as Seto asked. "I still should be calling the cops…" he mumbled under his breath then dialed the number and waited for a few moments. "Bakura? … Bakura, we have trouble! ..."

Seto pulled the car into a screeching halt in front of the entrance and got out. He ran up to the main doors and studied around his surroundings very carefully. "_Nothing here…" _he sighed.

Joey finished his conversation and luckily, Bakura and his husband were still at the arena. They were about to leave for home when he called so it wouldn't take them long to get there. He got out of the car and followed Seto. "Wait for me!" he ran up to him out of breath. "See anything Set?" he viewed around as well.

"No, that means that it could be inside," Seto crumple his brow seriously then walked up to the door and pulled at it. However, he frowned at locked door and hit it hard with frustration "Damnit, shit!"

Joey frowned worriedly when the doors didn't budge an inch. "The place is close." He then sighed deeply, "We would have asked someone to come and open it for us."

"We have no time!" Seto picked up a rock as he said this and glared at the door. He was about to smash the glass in when it was grabbed out of his hand by Joey. "Hey!" he turned to him.

"Wait, does breaking and entering ring any bells here! The place's wired with alarms!" Joey tossed the rock back down upon the ground. "Do you want to get arrested?"

Seto then rubbed his temples, he felt completely helpless. "We gotta get in Joey."

"Well," Joey sighed and looked up as he thought for a moment. "Maybe there's an alarm box somewhere," he rubbed his forehead. "We could try to defuse the system ourselves."

"Of course!" Seto looked up somewhat excitedly. "Joey, you're a genius!" He kissed him and broke into a run, "Come on! They usually kept it in the back!" he called out.

Joey smiled a bit and followed him. He ran hurriedly to the back of the build and watched Seto stopped in his tracks then viewed around with squinted eyes. However, Joey spotted the fuse box first, "There it is!" he pointed out at the far right corner.

Seto ran over to it and picked up a small rock. He smashed the box open with a smirk then cracked his knuckles with ease. "All right, this should be easy."

Joey looked over his shoulder and viewed the controls. "Are you sure you can do this?" he inhaled a short breath.

Seto smirked over his shoulder with 'are you kidding?' look. "Of course I can. This is kids' stuff. I mean I've grown up with computers after all." He began to type in several codes as he hacked into the system, "Hmm... this will take a few minutes."

"Well hurry," Joey looked around worriedly and hoped that nobody was watching them. Suddenly, he frowned when he thought about his father who had expected him to be home right about now. He knew this would probably piss off him but threw that thought out his mind anyway. "_No Mokuba is more important,"_ he thought with sad eyes and hoped the boy was okay.

"I got it! The alarm's down!" Seto exclaimed as he pulled him from his thoughts. "Let's go!" And with that, the both of them ran back over to the front entrance again.

"Babe, we still we've got a problem here. The door is still locked." Joey reminded with a small frown.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the door. He wasn't going let anything get in his way. "We have to break the glass then," he picked up the same rock had before and was about throw it when...

"May I suggest a pick tool?"

The both of them jumped startled and then turned around. Seto sighed with some relief when he saw who it was. "Bakura, don't sneak on us like that!" he whispered angrily and threw the rock down.

Bakura just smirked at him, "Sorry, my bad."

Marik walked up to them and viewed Seto's bloody clothes with some shock, "My lord, what happ-"

"No time to explain Marik." Seto cut him off as he viewed over to the former thief. "Bakura, can you open the doors?" He rutted his brow a little, "I mean pick the locks or something. We need to get inside."

Bakura raised a brow at him and wondered if it was a joke from the CEO. "You're kidding me right?" He then pointed at the lock doors. "I mean you want to do what?" he asked in a stunned voice.

Seto became serious, "I want you to pick the locks and open the doors."

"Yeah but…" Bakura couldn't help it and gave out a slight laugh. He found it to be a bit ridiculous on what his friend wanted him to do. He knew his record and knew he could land into serious trouble. "Isn't that like, I don't know, breaking and entering here?"

"That's what I was saying."

Seto viewed over to Joey and warned him to shut up then turned his attention back to Bakura. On the other hand, the intimidation didn't phase the blonde teen one bit, nope not at all. Joey just crossed his arms tightly against his chest and threw him a glare of his own.

"You're serious aren't you?" Bakura viewed his face more closely then saw the desperation in his eyes. "All right," he pulled his tool kit from his pocket, unzipped it then pulled out an instrument and proceeded to pick the lock.

"You keep pick tools in your pocket?" Joey viewed this with a raised brow, "Why?"

Bakura sighed tiredly. He didn't want to answer that and felt like the teen didn't need to know his history. Instead, he continued to do his task, "Just out of curiosity fellows." He sighed a bit, "Mind telling us why we're breaking in here?" He viewed Seto over for a moment but got nothing. The CEO just stood there silent and appeared to pose like a stone with no emotion.

"_Hmm, no clues there_," he then viewed over to Joey who appeared to twitch with anxiousness. He smirked when he spotted something in the blonde's eyes. "_Bingo._" However, before he could drill the teen for answers he continued to pick the lock with ease. Suddenly he grinned at the sound of a click. "Yup, still got it," he pulled the door open for everyone.

Joey fidgeted a little as he reluctantly stepped back with uneasiness. He knew they were about to commit a serious crime here. So, he creased his brow a little, "I don't know about this guys. We could get into serious trouble here."

"Come on." Marik rolled his eyes at the teen. "Don't be a wuss Joey," he crossed his arms with a smirk.

Joey turned to him a bit sharp, "I am not a wuss!" He whispered to him in hiss before he looked back to the awaited door. "I just think this isn't a good idea is all." He rutted his brow with doubt.

"Then stay here." Seto simply said in his usual tone then went into the building without hesitation. He must as well go all the way and sure as hell wasn't going to stop for anything. He couldn't, had no time to debate because time was important and not to be wasted.

Bakura and Marik both viewed each other and was about to followed CEO inside. However, Marik stopped and peeked over to his shoulder to Joey who still looked up unsure. So he raised a brow at him, "Coming?"

Joey inhaled a breath as he thought for a moment. "Shit." He pinched at his eyes and felt stuck between a rock and hard place. What should he do? Should he cross that line? He then pictured Mokuba's scared face and narrowed his eyes determinedly. "Yeah, just let me call Yami." He said while he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "We need somebody here who at least has some common sense."

Marik shook his head a little while both of them waited for the teen anyway. They didn't know what this was all about so it might be best to get the explanation from the blonde instead of CEO.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	9. Extreme Measures

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 9 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto ran swiftly into the main lobby then looked around as he wondered where to go. The place was huge, full of exhibits of all kinds. He wrinkled his brow somewhat and tried to think when...

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Seto turned around and spotted a security guard who approached him quickly. "Ummm…" he shifted his eyes nervously and tried to think of an excuse, "I was just…"

The guard narrowed his eyes and pulled out his nightstick. "You can't break in here! I'm calling the cops!" he turned around about to leave.

Seto panicked, he grabbed hold of his arm, "No, please wait a minute!"

"Get off of me!" The guard turned around then swung his nightstick at him.

Seto caught it in time and pulled it away from the man. "I'm sorry," he simply said then hit the guard hard, which knocked him unconscious. He didn't want to hurt him but his brother counted on him and he wasn't going let him stand in his way of Mokuba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, so let me get this straight here." Bakura rubbed his forehead a bit, "Some wacko took Mokuba and now he's forcing Seto to play some stupid game." He inhaled a breath, "And we only have twenty-four hours to do it in." He viewed over to Joey, his face mixed with stunned and fury, "Does that sums it up?"

Joey just nodded a bit, "Yeah," he answered worriedly.

Marik then furrowed his brow lividly. He couldn't believe what he just heard so he sucked in a quick breath, "Yeah, well! He sure picked the wrong people to mess with!" He replied and feared for Mokuba's safety. With that, they all rushed up to Seto and viewed around in awe mixed with concern.

Suddenly, Joey viewed down to the guard passed out on the floor. Then up to Seto, who stood over him with a nightstick in his hands. "What the hell happened?" he gave him stern look.

Seto just threw the stick down and hoped he wouldn't make a big deal out this. He wasn't in the mood for an argument. "He was going to call the cops." He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I mean I had to do something."

"Is he dead? Please don't tell me you've killed him!" Joey viewed the guard once again and hoped that it wasn't true. The last thing they needed was murder on their list of unlawful acts. He drew in a rough breath and looked up to his love completely stunned at the extreme measures he was willing to take.

"Please don't give that look okay." Seto frowned and looked away from his eyes. "I had to do it," he whispered in an unemotional voice.

Marik bent down and slowly checked the guard over before he became a bit relieved. "Relax everyone," he felt a strong pulse with his fingertips. "He's not dead, just passed out."

Joey sighed a bit relived himself, "We have to call somebody. He looks really hurt."

"No, we can't. Not yet. We have to get the clue first." Seto creased his brow seriously.

"But Seto he-"

"I said not yet." Seto gave him a harsh look.

Joey frowned then viewed around the place once more, "Where do you think it is?"

Seto inhaled a breath and rubbed his forehead unsteadily, "I have no idea here." He admitted as he looked around as well then faced them with a serious look. "We gotta split up, look for something out of place." With that, everyone nodded and went on in different directions.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"Leave me alone, please!" Mokuba sobbed with a bit of fear, which caused Washi to laugh a bit. He then felt the man climbed on top of him and began to stroke his hair once more then after that he felt him soothed his bruised cheek. Mokuba flinched and shook his head at the contact, "Don't touch me!" he screamed and pulled at his restraints, which caused it to cut his flesh as it bled.

"Oh come now, don't be that way," Washi leered lustfulness and bent own about to kiss him.

Mokuba cringed at his hot breath that came close to his lips. By this, he knew on what he was about to do and thrashed his head from side to side. "NOOO!" he cried out.

"That's enough Washi!"

Washi stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He viewed up to Eizo who stood over him with a mad look upon his face. He rutted his brow a bit annoyed that he'd interrupted his fun. "What?"

"I said…" Eizo breathed in a deep sigh. "That's enough, leave the kid alone," he moved his eyes on Mokuba and watched him bawl hysterically on the bed. He saddened his eyes for a moment then narrowed them, he moved them back onto Washi.

Washi crunched his brow more annoyed before he stood up from the bed. "What's the matter Eizo?" He crossed his arms with a small sneer. "Going soft on us here?" he got into his face a bit.

Mokuba scooted upward with a sob and trembled in the corner of the bed. He listened to the two men size each other up and gulped, he wondered what was going to happen next, he wished he could see.

Eizo lessened his eyes dangerously at Washi's noticeable threat. "Oh no Washi," he then lined up his face with his. "Don't you even dare go there," he hissed back and heated up his look. "Now, I'm going to tell you this one more time." He moved closer to him, "Leave the kid alone." He warned yet again as he kept his voice even.

Abruptly, Washi backed up away for him when he saw that look in his eyes. He knew what Eizo was capable of because of his history, "Hey, hey now Eizo. I was just fooling here. No need to get hostile okay." He gave him a slap playfully on his shoulder then viewed Mokuba with a smirk and watched him quiver in the corner of the bed. "I'll go see if Baiko needs anything anyway so I'll just come back later, with Baiko permission of course." With that, he turned around and left the room. Eizo breathed deeply and watched him go. He then turned his attention to the boy and frowned sadly as he watched him.

Mokuba just sobbed and felt his wrists burn a bit from the handcuffs that chained him there. Then fear and helpless over took him. He had no idea on how to escape his fate and this time his big brother wasn't there to protect him like always. However, he knew that Seto was doing all he could to find him. Suddenly, he felt someone sat down upon the bed. "P-Please, please. D-don't hurt me," he pleaded brokenly with the man.

Eizo saddened his face even more at the sound of the boy's broken voice. The thought didn't even enter his mind. "Oh no child, I'm not like that. I won't harm you." He said softly then lined his brow worriedly at the boy's wounds. "Here, let me clean your wrists a little," he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

However, Mokuba filched back a bit more at the thought of the person's contact. The thought made him sick, "No, don't touch me!" he tugged on his cut up wrists as he cried fearfully.

Eizo breathed heavily for he knew the boy wasn't going to trust him anytime soon. Hell, why would he? So, he rubbed his forehead a bit with another sigh. "I'm not going to harm you," he repeated again.

Mokuba breathed a shaky breath while he thought that over. He didn't know if he could trust him. On the other hand, what his true intentions were. All he thought about was home, "Please let go me," he whimpered.

Eizo then faced away from the boy with a bit of guilt, "I'm sorry... I can't do that."

"Why?" Mokuba sniffed, "What do you want?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"Well…" Mokuba felt worn out and leaned against the bedpost. "Can you at least tell me your name?" he dared to ask.

Eizo turned to him once more, "Eizo." He then smiled a bit, "My name's Eizo."

"Eizo…" Mokuba relaxed a little before he thought of something. "Will that man c-come back?" he shivered at the thought.

Eizo saddened his eyes again without responding for he knew the answer already. He was able to stopped Washi from hurting the kid but Baiko was another story. He shook his head and began to hum a soft tune. He hoped to calm the kid down. Mokuba felt himself grew sleepily as he listened to the man's soft hum and soon enough he fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baiko leaned in his chair with a grin as he viewed the cameras. "Good he's at the museum. I knew he'd figure that out. Now let's see if he can find the first clue." He rubbed his chin before asked, "So… how's are little guest doing?"

Washi just snickered, "He's okay boss, Eizo's with him."

Baiko nodded when Toson walked while he ate a bag of chips. "Hey boss, I wanted to ask ya. What do you have against that Seto kid anyways?" He raised a brow at him and wanted to know, "What your reasons for this?" he asked intriguingly.

Baiko just smiled to himself and stood up from his seat. "You know Toson…" He viewed over to him slowly. "Curiosity killed the cat," he glared at him with his sharp green eyes, "It's my business okay."

Toson gulped hard with a nod a bit sorry he had asked. "S-Sure boss, whatever you say."

"Well then…" Baiko grinned once more. "I should pay Mokuba a little visit," with this he laughed mildly as he left for Mokuba's room.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	10. More To Reveal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 10 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Yami raced through the streets on his way to the museum but he had to be careful. He didn't want some cop to pull him over for speeding. However, the frantic call from Joey was enough to summon him to his friend's aid so in great apprehension, he stepped on the gas a bit more.

"Yami, did Joey say what was wrong?" Yugi asked concerned.

Yami rutted his brow as he wondered the same. However, Joey wouldn't tell him, not over the phone. He inhaled a breath, "No. He just said Seto's in trouble and get our asses down to the museum fast."

"It must be important." Yugi became worried. "I mean being in the middle of the night and all."

"It is."

Ryou sighed with concern as he hanged on his every word. "I hope it's not that serious." He rutted his own brow and looked over to Malik, who had the same look as everyone else.

"Me too," Malik wrapped his arms around his love, worried himself. They were lucky though, Yami drove them about half home when the call came in. Then suddenly he thought of something, their brothers. They must have left the arena by now. They had stayed behind to take care of something. So they asked Yami to drive them home. Marik and Baraka will be worry when they discover that they aren't at home yet. "I should call Marik and let him know what's going on."

Ryou then nodded with agreement, "Yeah, Bakura too."

"Unfortunately boys, I forget my phone at home but don't worry. We'll call them when we get there."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Meanwhile, twenty-five minutes had passed.

Seto and the rest met back up in the main lobby, all with disappointed looks. They've searched as much as they could but found nothing because the museum was too huge. Joey cringed out of breath and felt his legs ache because he ran all over the place. "You're sure you didn't find anything?" he viewed them.

Bakura shook his head annoyed, "Nope, nothing."

"Damnit!" Seto started to pace back and forth nervously. "There's gotta be something I'm missing here." He racked his brain as he repeated the riddle over, "_I hold frozen time_."

"Do you think the riddle has a double meaning to it?" Marik furrowed his brow.

Seto then stopped for a moment at the thought, "A double meaning hmmm..." He began to pace once again while he continued with his thoughts. "What's the answer?" he rubbed his forehead.

"Joey!"

Joey looked up and saw Yami rushed into the room. He smiled a little, glad that he had finally arrived. If anyone could help Seto out of this mess, it would be him, "Yami, I'm glad you here!" he exclaimed.

Yami stopped out of breath and viewed Seto in bloody clothes plus a guard who rested on the floor unconscious. He sucked in breath and looked at each of them. "What are you doing breaking in here?" He furrowed his brow stern, "Have you all lost your minds?" He knelt down and checked him for a pulse then closed his eyes relieved to find one. "And what about this poor man…" he sighed for a moment, "He needs medical attention."

"Not yet, he doesn't." Seto stopped his pacing for a moment to view him.

Yami stared at him with disbelief. "What in the hell is going on?" He asked him with some alarm, he knew there was trouble but he would have never guessed this kind. "Well?"

Seto didn't answer him but instead went on pacing with heavy thoughts and tried to analyze the riddle more. Therefore, Joey pulled them aside and explained the whole situation that they faced when finally Yami interrupted him, shock with disbelief. "I can't' believe it," he looked toward Seto and watched him pace. "Seto, why haven't you called the police?"

"We can't call the police."

"But still."

"Still nothing," Seto paused. He was dead serious in his eyes, "No police."

Yami blinked at him stunned. "Seto…" he walked up to him just as serious as he was. "Will you listen to your senses? Things look bad enough as it is," he had to try to reason with his friend.

"Yami, please spare me the goodie speech here okay." Seto rubbed his forehead roughly. He needed to concentrate on the riddle. He then glanced at his watch and spotted the time. "Besides, I don't have time to waste listening to it."

"Seto, we can't go off breaking the law ourselves!" Yami crossed his arms, "You should stop this before you decide to dig yourself a hole that would be hell to crawl out of!"

"You don't understand Yami! They're going to kill him!" Seto finally shouted while he let his emotions get the best of him momentarily. He saw everyone looked at him then he faced the floor. "Look…" he swallowed a little, "All I care about is getting Mokuba back alive, nothing else matters." He viewed everyone again, "So, if can't handle the way I do things then leave now and let me be," he turned around so to continue with his search.

"Babe, wait." Joey walked up to him finally and stopped before he left. "I still think you're nuts... but I sure as hell won't let you go on alone." With that said, he looked back over to Yami and hoped he would wouldn't either.

Yami viewed Joey's face and deeply sighed. He walked up to them then rested a reassuring hand on Seto's shoulder to show his support. He knew there was no stopping him and knew his friend would need his help, even though he doesn't seem like he does. What can he do? Mokuba's life was at stake and he couldn't turn him down. "Well…" he sighed again, "We better find that clue then."

"Right!"

Seto faced his friends and his love and saw their strong-minded looks. He knew they would do whatever it takes to help get Mokuba back home unharmed. He nodded a brief thank you and showed a half a smile, "All right then."

He began to pace again as he let his mind return to the riddle. However, a couple of minutes of this he finally had enough. "Shit, what does it mean!" he said, "_Come on Seto, think, think,"_ he told himself when abruptly, he stopped in front of the gift shop and viewed a particular display then went into deep thought.

Joey went over to him worriedly, "Seto? Di-"

"Joey! What do you see there?" Seto interrupted him and pointed to the display seriously.

Joey viewed into the window, "Cameras and pictures frames. Why?"

"Pictures…" Seto raised an eyebrow. "They hold frozen time... don't they?"

Yami then walked up and viewed the display himself. "Do you think it's in the gift shop?"

Seto shook his head no, "What another things besides pictures the can hold frozen time?"

Yami wrinkled his own brow as he thought it over himself but couldn't come up with anything that sounded reasonable. He was about say something when Yugi chimed in, "Paintings are like pictures in a way."

Seto suddenly spun around. "Paintings, that's it!"

With this, they all ran up the side stairs to the third floor into the painting gallery then stood there and viewed the displays. "Seto, Look over here!" Marik called out. Seto ran over to where he stood and widened his eyes on what he saw. There on the wall was a painting of different clocks.

Seto inhaled a breath. "I hold frozen time, this must be it." He walked up to the painting and felt around the back. Abruptly, he came somewhat relieved when he found a big brown envelope. He pulled it out and ripped it open then viewed inside. Then with trembling hands, he pulled out a piece of paper and a black and white picture. He viewed the picture with a raised a brow first, it was picture of chess pieces scattered on a table. "What does... this mean?" he asked in confusion as he looked at the picture more.

Joey looked over his shoulder then viewed it himself. "Chess pieces?" he asked just as puzzled.

"Man," Bakura took hold of the picture and studied it himself. "This just proves this guy is a nutcase," he furrowed his brow seriously.

"Why would he give you a picture of chess pieces?" Ryou stood next to his brother to view the pictures as well. "I mean I don't get it."

Yami inhaled a breath with worry and dread which filled him. "Seto, what does the note say?" He crossed his arms as he stared at the note. Seto furrowed his brow and opened the note with a heavy breath then began to read the note aloud for everyone...

_Congratulations! You've found the first clue! _

_Seto my boy, now I know you're not a fool! _

_Your brother is waiting for you, kiddo! _

_So don't worry Seto, only five more to go! _

Seto crumpled the note up angrily, "Five! We have to find five clues!" he turned around and punched the wall with fury. "Damnit, we don't have time to prance around this crappy city!" He saddened his eyes, "Oh Mokuba, I don't want to fail you." He leaned his forehead against the wall as he whispered. He felt helpless, ire and scared all at once. Just when he thought he was getting closer, he felt more lost than when this whole thing started.

"Set…" Yami wanted to know something, "Do you know who this guy is?"

Seto shook his head, "No. I couldn't see his face but…" he went into thought.

Joey then creased his brow, "But what?"

Seto looked up at him. "His voice sounded familiar, as if I heard it somewhere before. But I can't put my finger on it yet," he rubbed his forehead when he felt a headache form.

Marik wrinkled his brow a bit troubled. "I don't want to interrupt here but we shouldn't waste time. Seto, is there another riddle we have to follow? Check the envelope."

Seto nodded, he looked within the brown envelope and pulled out another note. "Yes."

Bakura walked up to him and viewed it with curiosity. "What does it say?"

Seto then cleared his throat and read it aloud for everyone…

_I want to play! How about you? _

_With my shovel and pail, there's plenty to do! _

_Digging in the sand is so much joy! _

_Can you figure this one out, Seto my boy! _

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	11. Troubles Afoot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 11 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Malik, Ryou and Yugi waited outside very eager for the others to come out, which Yami subjected. Yugi rubbed his forehead shakily, "I wonder what's taking them so long?" he creased his brow worriedly.

Malik frowned himself, "I don't know…" he wanted to go in but Yami said it would be better if they waited out there for them. Yugi's brother wanted to keep them out of much trouble as he could. "I hope they come out soon."

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, he then perked up when he saw the others hurry out of the museum, all with mixed looks. He gulped a bit when Marik and his brother spotted him, they didn't looked happy.

Marik stopped and crossed his arms at the sight of his brother and sported a stern look toward him. "And what are you two doing here?" He lined his face serious, "I thought we sent you home."

"Yeah," Bakura did the same, he crossed his own arms. Yami had failed to mention that he brought their brothers there. But he guessed his friend's mind was too preoccupied with the situation.

Malik and Ryou began to squirm a little. They were surprise to see both their brothers there and by the looks on both their faces, they were in trouble for sure, "Mmm, uh…" they only mumbled and started to explain. The two teens hoped that their brothers weren't too upset with them and would let them help Seto at least to some degree. Mokuba was in danger.

"I don't get it," Seto raised his brow in bewilderment as he walked pass the group of four. "This isn't a hard riddle. I mean I know the answer." He continued to walk to his car huskily with everyone now close behind him.

"Well, what's the answer?" Joey walked beside him to his car.

"Think about it Joey," They all crowed around when Marik crossed his arms. "What places has sand?" he gave him a small smirk and thought how easy it was to figure out.

"I know! The beach has sand," Yugi chimed in.

Seto put the clues in the backseat then paused for a second. "Yeah, but the only beach we have is Ocean Shores," he turned around. "And that's like two hours away. It'll take too long to get there." He crossed his arms as he looked down then sighed while he thought. "What other places are there?"

Bakura rubbed his chin and thought for a moment then snapped his fingers when it popped into his mind. "I got it!" He looked up, "Playgrounds and parks sometimes contain sandboxes."

"Yeah, that's true." Yami turned toward Seto and watched his expressions. He lifted a brow, "Seto, what are you thinking?" he gave him a curious look.

Seto inhaled a worried breath and looked up with a very serious face. "I don't like this, the riddle is too easy. He could be planning something." Then he shook his head, "It doesn't matter. How many parks does this city have?"

"Well…" Joey leaned on his car somewhat causally, "I know one with a sandbox, Point Defiance Park."

"I know three parks."

"I know two as well," Ryou added.

Seto nodded. "That makes six all together," he straightened himself up. "We have to split up again," he went around and opened his car door. "Joey and I will go to the Point, the rest of you go to the others parks okay. We'll meet up at the center in about..." he looked at his watch, "Twenty-five minutes all right."

"Okay," Yami nodded in return. He still felt kind of out of place for doing this without the police's help but he couldn't do anything about it now. "I'll go ahead and get some help for the guard." He sighed earnestly, "Good luck."

Seto just nodded and smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks," he got in and started up the car.

Joey got in as well then rolled down the window and peeked out. "Remember, check back at the center in twenty-five minutes okay!" he called out as Seto pulled away hastily.

Ryou and Yugi told the three remaining adults where the other parks were. Then in a hurry, they all wished each other good luck and went on their separated ways.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Baiko slowly crept into the room with a leer and stood there for a moment. He watched Eizo hum a tune while Mokuba slept in the corner of the bed. Delightfully, he walked over to him, which startled Eizo out of his thoughts. "You may go now Eizo and tell the others I don't want to be disturbed," he said in low voice so not to wake up Mokuba. He gazed his eyes on the boy then thought how beautiful he was, like a sleeping angel.

Eizo stood up with a very heavy sigh and frowned a little. "Yes sir," he knew what Baiko had planned for the kid. He gave Mokuba one last look before he quietly left and closed the door softly behind him.

Baiko gently sat upon on the bed and watched the boy sleep peacefully. However, he saddened his eyes a bit and reached over to sooth his silky black hair ever so lightly. "Oh, how much you look like your-." He stopped himself and pulled his hand back. He forced that memory down into his mind then stood up ever so softly and laid Mokuba flat on the bed. He tied his ankles to the ends so he wouldn't be able to move and after that, he hardened his brow as he stared down at him with angry eyes.

Mokuba stirred awake from his movements. "E-Eizo?" he whispered nervously then noticed that he couldn't sit up. Baiko sat back down with a smirk and soothed his bruised cheek a bit. However, Mokuba recoiled from his cold touch, "Eizo? Is that y-you?" he started to tremble slightly.

Baiko pulled back his hand. "No... it isn't Eizo," he answered in a cold tone.

Mokuba gasped as he heard a different man's voice and began to struggle against his restraints. He felt his heart beat faster while panic filled him, he wanted to get away. However, Baiko just grabbed hold of his throat and forced him still. "Now, now, don't do that. You'll damage your wrists more."

Mokuba sucked in a breath then gasped a little from the chokehold. "P-Please don't hurt me," he managed in a whimper and cringed from the man's cold touch once again. "P-Please," he pleaded with him.

Baiko smiled with evil intent and let go of his throat. He inhaled a short breath, he loved to see him squirm, "Well, if you do as I say." He began to sooth his bangs, "I won't punish you."

Mokuba just turned his head to the side. He feared him and wanted him to stop touching his hair. It made him feel uncomfortable to say the least. "Who are you? What do you want?" he finally asked.

"W-Well, if your dear brother solves the puzzle," Baiko only laughed. "You'll find out soon enough."

Mokuba jumped a bit at the sound of a beep going off then stop. "_I wonder what that was?"_ Then unexpectedly he felt brave mix with anger. "My brother will come for me and when finds you! He'll make you pay for what you have done! You're nothing but a coward!" he answered back, he didn't care if he got hurt or not.

Baiko stiffened heatedly. He became cross with him and smacked him hard across the face. He hit him where his bruise was which caused Mokuba to cry out. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he ordered.

Mokuba began to sob somewhat, he felt his check sting more from the hit.

Baiko calmly sighed while he soothed his hurt cheek. "See now, look what you've made me do," he then grabbed hold of his throat and choked him a bit. "DON'T irritate me boy, you wouldn't like it when I'm mad," he squeezed his throat more. "Do you understand me hmmm?"

Mokuba gagged for air then nodded his head a bit, he pulled on his fetters.

"What?" Baiko creased his brow, "I can't hear you."

Mokuba whimpered once again, he felt his heart beat fast. "I-I... u-unders-stand," he choked out.

Baiko released him with a smirk, "Good boy." He began to stroke his hair yet again. However, Mokuba just coughed as he sucked in lots of air, he laid there and wondered with fear on what he'll do next.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Seto went through the streets in rapid speed. He made sharp turns and floored through red lights while he kept his brother in his mind for motivation. He hoped and prayed that Mokuba wasn't hurt. He just furrowed his brow with dreadful thoughts while he took another sharp turn. "_I'm coming," _he thought.

Joey creased his brow with alarm, "Seto! Slow down! Do you want the cops to stop us!" he advised and gripped hold of the dashboard tightly as Seto made another sharp turn. "We're going to get into an accident! Please slow down!" he feared.

Seto breathed deeply at his lover's panic voice. Therefore, he slowed the car down a little bit for him. "I'm sorry brown eyes." He saddened his eyes, "I-I just want get there, time is ticking by fast."

Joey nodded understandingly, "I know."

Seto then replaced the sadness in his eyes with narrowed ones and picked up the car phone. "Here," he handed it over to him. "Call your 'father' and let know where you are. We don't need him calling the cops on you," he stated unpleasantly.

Joey sighed with uneasiness and dialed his apartment with shaky hands. He hoped that his father was already asleep and wouldn't notice him gone. But of course, he never had such luck, "H-Hello ... dad?" he quivered a bit.

"Joseph, where the hell are you! When I get my hands on you..."

Joey cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear while he looked down sadly. Seto stiffened his body irritatingly as he heard Mr. Wheeler threaten Joey on the other end of the receiver. "Give me the phone," his voice was cold.

Joey handed it over with a sigh. "Please don't make it worse, okay," he pleaded with him.

Seto just gripped the steering wheel hard and put the phone to his ear, he darkened his voice. "Hello Mr. Wheeler, this is Seto Kaiba ... I just wanted to inform you that your rudeness is unacceptable and I certainly don't appreciate 'you' threatening your son."

Joey groaned and covered his face, "_Oh no!" _he could only imagine what his father was saying back. He cringed even more at the thought.

Seto smirked as he continued. "Now Mr. Wheeler there's no need to worry, Joseph is with me. We're doing something very important ... Well use your imagination if your mind isn't that small."

"Seto…" Joey looked over with his arms crossed a bit angrily.

Soon enough, they've arrived at the park. When Seto parked the car, he ignored him and continued. "I assure you Mr. Wheeler that I will have Joseph back home by tomorrow morning, safe and sound. Now I'll leave you Mr. Wheeler but not without saying this. If you lay a 'finger' on him, I'll make sure you'll regret the day you ever heardof me. Have a nice evening, goodbye Mr. Wheeler." With that, he hung up before he gave Joey's father a chance to reply. He leaned over gave him a kiss on the cheek, "There ya go," he got out of the car.

Joey shook his head. He got out of the car himself, "You know that's not going do any good."

"Yeah well…" Seto then shrugged his shoulders not caring. "I'm piss right now and I needed someone to vent on." He gave him a tiny smirk, "And your father is the perfect target."

Joey just inhaled a heavy breath. He looked up and skimmed around the grounds for moment before he spotted what they were looking for. "Look, there's the sandbox!" he exclaimed then frowned at what was next to it. "Oh no, it looks like we've got company." He viewed a group of four guys there all dressed in what appeared to be gang clothes, they were blocking the sandbox. He creased his brow a bit gravely, "I don't like the looks of them."

Seto creased his brow just as intense while he viewed the group of guys as well. However, he just straightened up with a stern look. "Don't worry," he headed toward them and not once did he show them any fear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Spike!" Roku, a dark haired boy pointed, he spotted the two walking their way. He grinned wildly at the fun that they were going to start with them, "Here they come now!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't take long for Seto and Joey to walk up to the sandbox. They then paused and viewed the group as Spike turned around with a sneer. "Well, well, fellas. Who do we have here?" he walked around them slowly. "Isn't it a little late to play?" He stopped in front of them then viewed them up and down. "Hey, they forgot their shovel and pail. How are you supposed to build a sandcastle? With your hands!" he snickered with his friends who had laughed along.

"Look, just step aside. We have business here." Seto crossed his arms and tapered his eyes dangerously at the spike haired boy. He wasn't in the mood for any bullshit from anyone, especially from a punk.

"Hey! I know him Spike. He's that Kaiba guy we've seen on TV," Roku smirked himself.

"Well, well…" Spike grinned evilly at the CEO then snapped his fingers for one of his boys to hand him a wooden bat. "It's the little rich boy," he began to bang it in his hands in a threaten manner.

"Look," Joey breathed a bit nervously as he viewed the bat in the guy's hands. He didn't like the look of that at all. "We don't want any trouble okay. We just want to check the sandbox and then we'll be on our way."

"Oh?" Spike laughed a bit, "Well, I-I could let ya look... for a fee."

"A fee…" Seto hardened his brow and started to get annoyed.

Spike just nodded, "Yeah, how does a million sound?" he laughed more which caused Spike's friends to laugh too.

"Or how about that nice looking car you got there?" Roku sneered himself.

Joey then hardened his own brow and finally had enough. They didn't have time to play around with a bunch of punkasses. "Yeah well, forget! You're not getting nothing!" he shook his fit at them.

"Oh really blondie," Roku gave him a slight shove.

Joey clenched his teeth, "Oh no you didn't." He was about to push him back when Seto stopped him from doing so and good thing too. He just shot glares at the punk who shoved him, he wanted bust his teeth in.

"Spike 'right?'_"_ Seto viewed him with a chuckling smirk. "Isn't that a dog's name," he tilted his head to the side. "I thought they didn't allowed mutts in park without a leash."

Spike narrowed his eyes at him, "Pardon 'me?'_"_

Seto just laughed more, "Y-You think I'm intimidated by riffraff like you. Ha, think again!" he then narrowed his own eyes. "Now step aside!" he demanded.

However, the group of guys just laughed and surrounded them with mischievous looks.

* * *

Please Review :) Thanks For Reading :) - Razzleteddy


	12. Dangerous Positions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 12 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

**Warning**! Strong contents **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat this chapter will contain very strong contents. You have been warned! Thanks. -– Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Mokuba whimpered softly, he stiffened rigidly at the man's cold hands that roamed all over his body and violated him in ways he couldn't even imagine. Seto wouldn't even let stepfather him hurt this way. Now here he was, helpless. He whimpered more while the man climbed on top him then cringed as he heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants slowly. "Oh please don't," he begged tearfully and winced back when he felt the man's hot breath near his ear.

"Sssh just relax." Baiko whispered into his ear then kissed him softly on the neck. He moved his hand down into his pajama pants and started to grope the boy between his legs. He smiled a little as he enjoyed it.

Mokuba pulled back from this. He yanked on his restraints while tried to get away. "Stop!" he cried painfully. "S-Stop..." he sobbed while the man continued to molest him bit rough. He wanted him to stop, he felt helpless.

Baiko ignored him as he continued his actions on the boy. However, after a few minutes he pulled his hand out and moved to his ear once more. He grabbed hold of his throat with force, which caused the boy to choke a little. "Now, I'm going to unchain your hand. You had better behave and do as I say or you'll feel pain as you never felt before, understand," he said firmly and squeezed his throat a bit.

Mokuba gagged as hot tears leaked beneath his shielded eyes, he hesitated. No, he didn't want to. This cause Baiko to narrow his eyes while he choked him more, "I said do you understand?"

Mokuba cried more, he still didn't know what do. However, after he thought for a moment he shook his head no not willing to give in to him. By that Baiko felt his temper rise. He rutted his brow angrily for his boldness. "You'll do as I say or else!" he warned once more.

Mokuba sniffed a bit and shook his head once again. "N-No... I won't," he gagged out suddenly, he felt brave and refused to give in to him.

Baiko sucked in a breath and sat up then smacked him hard cross the face. "You'll pay for your defiance!" he got up and stalked over to a drawer then pulled out an electric taser. He turned around with a deranged grin and slowly he walked back over to him.

Mokuba trembled a little at his gradually walking. Suddenly, he felt his shirt roll up a bit. Therefore, he inhaled a breath and braced himself for whatever the man had planned to do.

"I'm sorry…" Baiko turned on the taser. "This is your own fault," his voice sounded dark. He struck him with the taser and shocked him for a long minute.

Mokuba screeched in agony from the device as waves of shock burned throughout his body. Baiko smiled and pulled back, waited then struck him again. He laughed joylessly as he watched him suffer and screamed out in pain. He kept it up for good ten minutes, when finally he stopped.

Mokuba broke down with heavy sobs. He never felt pain this horrible, the beatings his stepfather had given him wasn't bad as this punishment was. He sucked in a sharp breath and felt of pain subsided.

"Now," Baiko sat down on the bed. "I hope you won't disobey me again, right? You'll do as I say?"

Mokuba breathed shakily. He didn't want to agree to his terms but what else could he do. The man will hurt him either way. So regretfully, he nodded yes and sealed his fate. "_Oh Seto…" _he wanted his brother.

Baiko smiled more, "Good boy." He settled the taser down upon the floor then climb on top of him again, being careful of the device. He undid Mokuba's hand and brought it down to the opening of his pants.

Mokuba sniveled when he felt the man guide his free hand inside the crotch of his pants. "Touch me..." he heard the man say then began to rub his hand up and down slowly which caused a loud moan. "Please…" he cry harder, "I-I don't want to." He pleaded desperately. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up.

Baiko moaned at the boy's touch but stopped on what he was doing then looked up when he heard a knock on the door and growled. "Damnit, I said I didn't want to be disturb!" he gave the boy a deep kiss then pulled the boy's hand out of his pants and chained it back up. "We'll finish this later," he whispered to him.

Mokuba just cried softly to himself and suddenly felt unclean. He felt the man get off and heard him walked to the door then opened it. "_Where are you?" _he finally thought as the tears came down.

"What the fuck do you want?" Baiko yelled with annoyance, his eyes flashed.

Toson jumped back a bit, "I'm sorry for interrupting you boss." He swallowed nervously, "I-I just wanted to inform you that Kaiba is at the park."

Baiko breathed deeply with a leer. "Good," he pulled his zipper back up and walked out the room. "Here Toson, Mokuba is probably hungry. Have Eizo buy him a happy meal or something." He handed him a ten-dollar bill as he entered the room then sat down and viewed the cameras with a smile.

Toson raised his brow, "A happy meal?" he asked unsure.

Baiko then faced him with a cold stare. "Yes, a happy meal." He raised a brow at him, "Do you have a problem with that Toson?"

"N-No boss," Toson shook his head, "I'll go tell Eizo to get it right away." He then left the room.

"Good and don't dawdle back!" Baiko called out after him, "You have something very important to do!"

"Yes sir!" Toson called back.

Baiko then nodded with satisfaction and faced the cameras again. "All right, let the fun begin."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Meanwhile back at the park, Spike pointed his eyes precariously at the comment Seto just made. However, he dismissed it with a taunting grin. "I know what you came here for Kaiba. It's a brown envelope, right?"

Seto hardened his body abruptly, "How did you know that!"

"B-Because," Spike laughed somewhat then narrowed his eyes, "I have it."

Seto creased his brow angrily, "Give it to me, now!" he held his hand out.

"Yeah!" Joey narrowed his own eyes, "You heard him!"

Spike laughed more and threw the bat down to the ground. "You want it," he gave Seto a hard shove and pushed him a little ways from the group. "Come and get it." He then pulled out a switchblade with a sneer. He watched Seto recover his balance and viewed the weapon in his hand. They then began to circle each other slowly and waited on whoever is going to make the first move.

Joey was about to help when abruptly, he felt the other boys grabbed hold of him tightly. "Get your filthy hands off me!" He struggled against them then observed in dismay while his love and the other guy still circle each other. He creased his brow worriedly, "Seto! Watch out!"

Seto backed up cautiously. He never took his eyes off the sharp blade as he felt his heart beat fast. "Don't do this okay..." he tried to reason with the guy when suddenly he saw Spike slash forward and tried to cut him. He leaped to the right to dodge it then stood boldly and waited for the other guy's next move.

"Come on rich boy," Spike smirked at him. "Let's just see how tough you are," he slashed the blade forward again.

Seto moved to left but wasn't fast enough as it lashed his right hand, deep. He yelled out in pain and held his wound from where the blade cut him, it bled somewhat heavily. "Shit!" he gritted his teeth.

Spike snickered, "Aww did that hurt?" he mocked with a laugh. He sucked in a breath and charged at him fast, he raised the blade in an attack mode. "You're dead!" he yelled.

Seto widened his eyes as he watched the guy charged at in full speed. He quickly dodged him then took this opportunity to grab hold of guy's hand with the blade and started to struggle with each other.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Baiko laughed with enjoyment and watched the scene with a bag of popcorn. He looked up briefly when two of his men wandered into the room before he returned to the screen and grinned on what he saw next, "Oooh boohoo, Seto gots a booboo." He said with a smirk then looked on with surprise, "Oh look at this! What at bold move."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Joey struggled hard as he tried to fight the other guys off him. He shoved and punched as much as he could. He glanced up with wide eyes at the sight of Seto and Spike who struggled with each other. "Seto!" he cried fearfully then wrinkled his brow with fury. He got one of arms loose and punched Roku hard in the face. He pulled his other arm loose and tackled him down onto the ground. "Take that!" he hit him again while he jumped on top of him.

Roku cried out, he held his nose, "Fellas! Get this loony off of me!"

Joey was about punch him yet again when unexpectedly he felt something struck him on his back. He yelled out and fell to the ground then instantly, he covered his head from experience while the other guys started to kick him all over his body repeatedly. "Help, someone!" he cried out and hoped someone would hear him.

In the meantime, Seto struggled with Spike, being careful with the blade at the same time. "Don't… piss… me… off!" he shouted, he kneed him in the stomach which caused Spike to gasp out of pain.

"Aaaah!" Spike looked up and stabbed Seto in his left leg.

Seto cried out painfully and dropped to the ground. He looked up in horror as Spike lunged on top of him and brought the blade down with fury, murder showed in his eyes. "Like I've said, you're dead rich boy!"

Seto creased his brow angrily and caught it in time. He then brought his knee up and hit him in his stomach again. He shoved him to the ground then picked up a small rock and hit the hand that held the blade.

Spike bellowed out and let go of the blade as it fell to the ground. He looked up pissed and punched Seto right in the face, which caused the CEO to fly backwards onto the ground. Seto held his nose while it bled. Spike then jumped on top of him and smacked him hard across the face, the hit left a small cut on his right cheek. Soon after both rolled around on the ground while they fought each other hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey tried his best to fight off the other guys but three against one wasn't fair. When he would beat up one guy, another one would jump in and brought him back down to the ground. So, he looked up mad and grabbed hold of Roku's foot then pulled him down as well. He was about to get up when he was kicked hard in the ribs. He grabbed his right side and cry from the pain when suddenly he covered his ears when he heard guns shots fired into the air. He just laid there with a heavy breath while he heard muff voices of Roku and the others rushed away from the scene.

"Joey!"

Joey viewed up at the sight of Ryou and Malik who knelt down beside him with concern expressions. "Hey, it's about time," he joked and cringed at the pain of his hurt ribs. _"Man, now here I thought my father beatings were bad."_

Ryou creased his brow then viewed up to where Seto was and saw that his friend was in trouble. "Bakura!" he sucked in a sharp breath, "Seto!" he pointed out in dismay.

Joey looked up and spotted a ticked off Bakura stalk passed them with a gun in his hand, followed by Marik. He then looked over to where Ryou pointed to and sucked a breath as well. "Seto!" he said in a panic and tried to get up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto gagged when Spike put him into a choked hold and tried to throw him off with no success. Spike then grinned, "What's the matter rich boy?" He chuckled with taunt, "Weak are you! I guess you'll never get that envelope now!" he mocked him once more.

Seto stiffened dramatically and felt his body fill with rage, thoughts of his little brother enter his mind. He hardened his brow an elbowed him hard in the stomach again. When he felt him let go, he turned around and punched him repeatedly in the face before he grabbed hold of his throat. "**WHERE'S THE ENVELOPE**!" he roared as he started to choke him.

"Seto!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	13. In Desperation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 13 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Rage and desperation was all that Seto felt at that very moment. Swiftly, his mind drifted away from reality and only repeated one single thought, Mokuba. Nothing else mattered. He saw the life of this person drain away from his own hands but he couldn't stop himself, he froze in a trance of his mind. He was falling over the edge of darkness and has been here before, yes. The darkness it swallowed him up.

"Seto!"

He heard someone call from a distant.

"Seto!"

It sounded familiar, a sweet voice he knew so well from memory. Slowly, he traveled back to reality and his mind began to come back into focus. He followed that sweet voice that beckoned him forward to the present.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey limped over to his love then tried to pull him out his trance. He has seen this look before, yes, on several private occasions, flashbacks. "Seto!" he called while he pried Seto's hands away from Spike's throat. "Seto, let go! You're going to kill him!" he screamed, he gripped his shoulders tightly and started to shake him. "Seto, let go please!" he pleaded.

Bakura creased his brow in a panic and saw the distant look in his friend's eyes. He knelt down to him, "Damnit Seto! Let him go!" he tried to pry his hands away as well but no such luck, they were locked on tight. He looked up briefly, "Marik, help!"

Marik then went over and knelt down. He helped his husband pry Seto's hands away from this person's throat then watched Spike rolled over and gasped frantic for air. The guy's face was red and his throat bruised from Seto's death grip. Spike laid there having an urge to run but then thought against it and closed his eyes instead so to regain back his senses.

Joey inhaled a worried breath when he saw Seto still lost in thought. He frowned more and gripped his shoulders once again, "Seto?" He shook him a bit firm, "Seto, snap out of it." He then took his face in his hands, "Seto?"

Bakura crawl over to them, "What's wrong with him?" he raised a wondering brow.

Joey ignored him and instead gazed deep in love's eyes. He hoped to bring him back from where ever he was. "Please Seto. It's me, brown eyes." He rutted a brow, "Can you hear me?"

"J-Joey?" Seto whispered. He blinked ever few minutes, his mind started to come back.

Joey nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah... Joey." He then looked over to Spike and lined his eyes with a bit of anger. "Marik, check and see if he has the envelope." He asked then watched Marik nod and went to do so.

"The envelope…" Seto breathed a little and tried to stand up. However, Joey held him tight in his arms and stopped him from doing so. Instead, he let out a hurtful groan, "I-I have to see if it's there…"

"Shhh... don't move. You're hurt," Joey then put pressure on his wounded leg, he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand but it didn't seem like it was working that well, "Shiiit," it was really bad.

Ryou then crawled over to Seto with concern and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He bandaged his cut hand and hoped to stop the wound from bleeding too. While he did this Malik knelt down next to them with a worried expression, "Seto, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Seto wiped some blood away from his nose. He looked over and spotted Marik still checking Spike's pockets then saw him crease his brow angrily when he didn't find anything on him.

"All right!" Marik grabbed hold of his throat and yanked up a bit, "Where's it?"

Spike breathed shakily, "Sand ... box," he gagged out.

Marik released him and stood up with a very serious look. "Bakura, come here for a sec will you," he motioned for him.

Bakura then stood up and went over to him, "Yeah."

"Shoot him if he tries to run," Marik then gave a glance of disgust to Spike before he stalked over to the sandbox to search it. Bakura smirked with a nod, he pointed his gun and watched the guy carefully.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Yami pulled the car up to a stop, "Look, there they are!" He got out of the car and ran over to them while his little brother followed after. He halted abruptly and viewed in dismay, "What happened?" he asked as he knelt down. "We got worried when didn't show up at the center." He creased his brow fearfully at the sight of Seto's wounds bleeding heavily and Joey all beat up, "My lord!"

"We got set up..." Joey replied. He reached up briefly to his left eye and tried to soothe his bruise he knew that was developing. When he did this, he cringed a little at the puffy sore. "Boy…" he mumbled tiredly.

Yugi knelt down and saw this as well, "Oh no!" He viewed Joey's already busted lip cut opened more, a black eye and a bruised cheek. Then he viewed a cut on Seto's hand, cheek and a deep cut on his leg. "Are you guys all right?"

"Well, I am Yug but I don't think Seto is." Joey then turned to Yami, "He's bleeding pretty bad Yami." He inhaled a shaky breath, "We gotta get him to the hospital."

"No."

The five of them looked down at the sound of Seto soft voice. Joey then put on an upset look, he couldn't believe on what he just heard. "What the hell do you mean no!" he raised his voice a bit.

"I mean no," Seto wiped sweat off his forehead with a very shaky hand as he finally came to realization. "I can't stop the game… time is running out."

"For god's sake Seto!" Joey gasped with shock, "Do you want to bleed to death!"

Yami nodded then, "Joey's right. We're taking you to the hospital," he said matter-of-factly.

Seto shook his head, "I'm not going." He stood up slowly and cringed at his pain. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded and started to fall down but fortunately, Joey caught him in time.

"Seto please... you're hurt."

"I-I could say the same about you, brown eyes." Seto laughed a bit then groaned, he felt faint. So, he covered his eyes and leaned on Joey for support. "The e-envelope?" he managed to say.

"Right here," Bakura walked over to them with Marik close behind and handed it over to Yami. He then rutted his brow with seriousness. "Take him to the hospital. We'll follow in a few, okay."

Seto sighed tiredly, he didn't want to go but he knew he had to. "All right, I'll go," he gave in and handed his car keys over asking the former thief to drive his car to the hospital, which Bakura accepted. Yugi then helped Yami led Seto and Joey to their car so to get them the help they surely needed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Baiko grinned and leaned in back in his chair then crisscrossed his hands at the back of his head with some amusement. "W-Well that was entertaining wasn't it boys," he laughed more. "Toson... you know what to do."

Toson nodded, "Sure thing boss." And with that, he left to do his task.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Back at the park, Marik and Bakura crossed their arms while they glared furiously at Spike. They both stomped over to him with fury in their eyes, which caused Ryou and Malik to back away a bit. They knew that look. The two teens watched Bakura take his gun and put it back in his pocket while Marik grabbed hold of Spike and pulled him up roughly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, "Okay, here's the deal you little cuss. We'll ask you questions. You'll give us answers. Understand?" he hissed through his teeth.

Spike gulped and nodded his head fearfully. Then Bakura grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled the guy toward him, he looked just as piss as Marik. "Who hired you?" he asked seriously.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Seto breathed a bit heavily and suddenly felt very sleepy. "W-What's... in the envelope?" he leaned on Joey as his energy drained away from him. He could tell the lack of blood was getting the best of him.

Joey creased his brow in dismay as he held pressure on his wounded leg. He tried to stop the bleeding. "Yami, hurry," he said desperately which caused Yami to nod and drive a little bit faster.

"The... envelope Joey," Seto pleaded as he thought about Mokuba.

"Okay babe, please don't fret," Joey tried to soothe him down. "Just stay awake, okay." He then reached behind his back and pulled out the envelope. "Yug here, open it," he handed it over to him.

Yugi took it from him with a somber expression, mostly for Seto. He sighed then ripped it open and peeked inside for a second. "Huh?" he wrinkled his brow puzzled.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"There's nothing in here!" Yugi sucked in a small panic breath, "Except for this..." he pulled out note.

"What! There has to be more!" Joey raised a brow. He looked over to his love and spotted his eyes closed, "Seto, Seto? Stay awake," he nudged him a bit. Seto groaned and opened his blurry eyes. He mumbled something then started to shiver, he felt cold. At the sight of this, Joey looked at him with alarm and pulled him into his arms to warm him up.

"Mmmm…" Yami narrowed his eyes a bit, "What does the note say?"

Yugi swallowed a bit nervously and opened it with a shaky hand. He viewed it over for a moment then cleared his throat and read it aloud…

_Ha! Ha! Fooled you didn't I! _

_I'm such a wise guy! _

_Wanna know where the Second might be? _

_It's not very far, I guarantee! _

_The Music is such Sweet Grand! _

_Don't fret Seto the answer is in your hand! _

"What's does that mean?" Yugi thought bewildered, "The answer is in our hand?"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	14. Different Matters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 14 :) Enjoy! - Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Mokuba laid there lost his in thoughts. He felt scared, lonely and tainted all at once. The memory of what happened early still played in his mind. It haunted him. His sounds... his touches... still fresh. He breathed a bit heavy and dreaded the fact that the man will come back to finish what he started.

Now he knew how Seto must have felt when it used to happen to him. He traveled back within his thoughts, his beloved brother did all he could to shield him from this kind of torment. Those nights he heard him cry out in his room, he knew. The lost look in his eyes he always held, he spared him from that because he loved him… but now Seto wasn't here to stop it.

He saddened his eyes as helpless over took his body. It plagued him like a dark shadow. Hastily, his head shot up at the sounds of footsteps approached from down the hallway. Then his door opened and closed gently and from that, he heard footsteps slowly walk toward him. He felt his heart beat fast as fear radiant off him completely. He followed the steps to the right side of his bed before they stopped, silence came into play. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

Finally, however, he couldn't take it and found enough courage to speak. "P-Please... don't hurt me," he begged while he pulled on his chains with a whimper when someone sat down beside him.

"Don't be frightened. It's me Eizo," Eizo said in calm voice. He hoped to unruffled him down.

Mokuba relaxed somewhat when he recognized his voice. "E-Eizo, is that… really you?"

"Yes," Eizo smiled a little. "I've brought you something to eat," he settled down a small coke on the floor then frowned at the sight of the taser lying there. Slowly, he viewed up at the boy's burn wounds on his body, _"Dear lord."_

"I-I'm not hungry," Mokuba whispered depressingly then filched when he felt the man sooth his sores, "Please don't."

Eizo sighed and pulled his hand back at the sound of the boy's scared voice. "Sorry," he said sincerely then opened the happy meal box and took up a fry. "Here eat, it's a fry," he brought it to his lips.

Mokuba smell the aroma of it and his mouth watered as his stomach rumbled. He inhaled a breath as he felt his hunger gnaw at him. He admitted that he lied when he said he wasn't hungry so he opened his mouth.

Eizo fed it to him with a small smile and did this repeatedly until all of it was gone. Then he picked up the coke and brought it to his lips. "Here, drink," he guided the straw into his mouth gently.

Mokuba felt very thirsty and drank it down with eagerness then pulled away when he had enough. He was glad to have him there because he felt more at ease. Suddenly, he wondered something, "Eizo... c-can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?" Eizo put the drink down upon the floor.

"Why…" Mokuba thought for a second, "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked in all innocence.

Eizo faced him a bit shock at the innocent question but then creased his brow seriously before he answered him. "Because…" he thought for a minute, "I don't like harming children. It's not my thing."

"Then why did you help them take me?"

"Well, I didn't…" Eizo then turned away with some guilt, "I didn't have a choice."

Mokuba frowned a little at his melancholy voice. He could tell that the man felt sorry for what he did and he was somewhat grateful for that. He sighed again, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes." Eizo turned back to him, the serious returned back in his eyes.

"Did…" Mokuba swallowed some tears and hoped he'll answer his next question truthfully. He turned his head away, "Did you...? Did you kill my family?" he bit his lip and braced himself.

Eizo looked at him for moment and thought back to the old man in the garage. He just couldn't kill him and decided to spare his life instead, he was glad he did. "No…" he answered honestly.

Mokuba released the breath that he held. He didn't know why but somehow he believed him. He turned his head back to him again and wanted to know the answer to his final question. He was terrified to ask but he knew he had to. He had to know. So, he furrowed his brow, "Am I…" He paused with careful thought, "Am I going to be killed too?"

Eizo hesitated while he looked at the boy and to device strapped to him, set to go off at sunrise. He then frowned sadly, how was he supposed to answer that question? He shook his head and turned away.

"Eizo, please answer me."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Marik growled and threw Spike to the ground hard. "Look kid, we're starting to lose our cool here! So answer the question! Who hired you?" he crossed his arms and waited impatiently for a reply.

Spike inhaled a scared breath, "I-I..."

Bakura then grabbed his shirt and yanked him up a bit. He glared at him, "You know…" he gave him an evil smirk, "We do have ways in making you talk!" he threatened heatedly.

Ryou and Malik just stood back and watched their brothers interrogate the guy and seem to take some enjoyment in it. Ryou shook his head at the sight before him, "Boy, it would be a hell of a lot easier if he just give in."

"Yup," Malik nodded with agreement and continued to watch the scene.

"O-Okay," Spike gulped hard, "I'll tell ya what I know."

"Good!" Bakura slammed him back down to the ground with a smirk then crossed his arms, "We're waiting."

Spike breathed deep, "About a week ago. A blond guy approached us. He wanted us to do a job. He told us to wait here at the sandbox for Seto Kaiba and you know rough him up a bit. He paid us a thousand for it," he explained.

Marik creased his brow in grave manner, "What else did he look like?"

"He had brown eyes and worn a black clothes."

"Did he give you a name?" Bakura rubbed his chin, he took in the information.

"Yes, I think it was something like Washi."

"That's it just Washi?"

Marik watched him nod then sighed a bit as well, "I don't know any Washi's." He viewed over to Bakura with a raised brow and hoped he would. "Do you love?"

"Nope," Bakura sighed a frustrated breath, "I have no idea where to look."

"E-Excuse me, c-can I go now?" Spike asked with nervousness.

The both of them turned back to the guy and glared once more. Marik put his foot on his chest and gave a bit pressure. He narrowed his flaring eyes menacingly. "You told us everything right? We would be very displeased if you'd kept something from us." He looked up a bit with an evil smirk, "Right love."

"Oh for sure," Bakura grinned back, he loved to scare the guy.

"Yes, yes everything!" Spike nodded his head furiously, "I-I swear to god!"

"All right!" Marik released his foot with the smirk plastered on his face. "Beat it! But know this... don't cross our path again," he lined his face with a warning.

Spike filched, he scooted away from them and disappeared into the darkness.

Bakura breathed a heavy breath. "Come on, let's go," they all ran back to the cars in a hurry and proceeded to the hospital where the others were.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"It's like what I've said doc. We were walking in the park, minding our own business when those punks just jumped us right out of the blue."

"You were just walking in the park?" The doctor looked at him briefly, "At this time of night?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Joey gave him a somewhat of an innocent look and hoped he'll buy it. The last thing they need was some nosey doctor prying into their business. No, they didn't that's for sure.

"Well, no I suppose not. I just think it's a shame that you can't take a walk without something like this happening, you know." The doctor gave him a look of sympathy and continued to check his right side for injury. "At any event, you don't have any broken ribs. It's just bruised, so that's good." He explained with a bit of seriousness, "Now let's take a look at that left eye of yours…"

Joey nodded his head a little and let him do so. He then cringed somewhat when the doctor lifted his eyelid to have a peek. "Well doc?" he licked the cut on his lip when he felt it throb.

"It's swollen but nothing too serious." The doctor confirmed, after that he checked the teen's cut up lip last before he put his light back into his pocket. He then pulled out a prescription pad and started to scribble down some notes.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for pain meds just in case you need any. However, some rest should do the trick. Just keep that icepack I gave on your eye to help the swelling and it should be fine by morning," he handed the wounded teen the slip.

"Thanks doc." Joey pocketed it then smiled a little before he winced at the sore. "Ow..."

"So he's all right then?" Yugi gave Joey a worried look. He never seen his pal this beat up before.

The doctor viewed the other teen for a moment and saw the worry in his eyes. "Yes son. There's no indication of internal bleeding. He just got some pretty bad bruises but there's nothing too serious." He then rutted his brow a bit, "But boy, you sure got yourself into one hell of a fight there Mr. Wheeler."

"Absolutely," Yami nodded with agreement and gave Joey a very stern look, "And it should be reported."

"Oh Yami, don't make it into a big deal will ya." Joey covered his hurt eye with the pack as he breathed deep. "I mean, it's not like I've never gotten into a brawl before."

Yami rutted his brow. He put a worried hand on his shoulder, "Not this bad Joey." He then pulled back his hand and instead crossed his arms. "You're luckily that guy didn't break your back and just left a bruise when he hit with you that bat the way he did."

"I told you, I wasn't sure if it was a bat Yami. It could have been his foot for all I know." Joey licked his lip again as he tried to explain, "I mean I had my head covered."

"Well, I still would have to agree with Mr. Motto son, those boys should be locked up. What they did was a crime and should be dealt with appropriately. I mean, assaulting people in the middle of the night..."

"Dude, I don't even know what these punks looked like or where they went to. I just don't want any trouble okay." Joey fibbed once again and hoped they would leave it at that. "Beside… let's wait and see what Seto says." With that said, he turned his head to where his love was, who rested still unconscious.

Yami and the doctor just gave each other a glance. "Well, let me give you something for that cut lip of yours then." The doctor then excused himself to fetch him some medicine. When he left to do so, Joey gave Yami a pleading look. He mouthed Mokuba to him and hoped he understoond.

Yami sighed with an uncertain feeling but nodded anyway. He knew Seto would never hear of it that's for sure. "All right…" he softened his eyes at his hurt friend.

"W-Where am I?"

They both then turn to their right to the sound of Seto's soft voice and saw him open his eyes with a groan. Seto blinked slowly and viewed around with a confused expression. Upon seeing this, Joey jumped off the examining table that he sat on and limped over to him at once.

"You're in the emergency room. You were bleeding badly remember. So, the doctor stitched up your wounds to stop the bleeding and good thing too," he placed the icepack at his left side where he was kicked in the ribs and grasped his love's hand with the other, glad that he was okay.

"How long have I been out?" Seto sat up slowly and viewed an IV line that pumped blood in him.

"Maybe a couple of minutes at least," Yami walked over to him with a relieved smile.

"Yeah, we're lucky we got in fast. On the count that you're famous and all," Joey gave him a wink from his good eye.

Seto crinkly his brow deep then gazed up with a small smile when he felt Joey squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back before he went back to the matter at hand. "Yug let me see the riddle."

Yugi then walked up to them and viewed him with concern. "Are you okay Seto?" he asked before he handed it over.

"I'm all right," Seto opened it up unsteadily and read it slow, "Hmmm..."

Yami rutted his brow, "Do you know what it means?"

Seto felt lightheaded yet again, which caused him to cover his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his head on Joey's chest. Joey viewed him worriedly when Seto did this and pulled him closer, "Seto?"

"I'm okay Joey." Seto reassured him, he looked back up, "I think I know," he studied the note more.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba, you're awake! We've fix you all up and the bleeding has stopped." The doctor handed Joey a tube of ointment and indicated to put some on his lip then turned back to Seto with a very serious look. "I think you should stay in the hospital until you'll recover Mr. Kaiba." He creased his brow somewhat, "You've lost a lot of blood," he observed.

Seto shook his head while he pulled out his IV, "I can't stay and I won't. I have something important to do." He breathed deeply as he shivered a bit, "I'll be all right." He then looked on determined. He wouldn't let this stop him now as he thought about his brother. He very carefully got off the table while Yami took hold of his arm for support.

The doctor sighed a little troubled, "But Mr. Kaiba, I-"

"But nothing, I-I've made my mind up," Seto felt a bit dizzy for a second.

The doctor frowned, he didn't like this at all but what could he do, it was up to the patient to receive treatment. "Well… I don't like it but if that's what you want. Here," he handed Yami more bandages which he accepted. "Re-wrapped the wound if it starts to bleed through and if the bleeding won't stop, I want him back here. We don't want him getting seriously ill and make sure he keeps warm."

"Yes doctor, thank you." Yami nodded understandingly then began to help Seto toward the exit when…

"Wait… should we report this to the police?"

Seto looked over to Joey's urging face then sighed deep. He knew what Joey wanted him to say. To say yes but he just couldn't do that, "No… not to tonight anyway. We'll do it in the morning after we get some rest."

"Very well," the doctor then nodded.

However, Joey cast his eye down a bit disappointed that Seto decided not report this to the police. So, he trailed behind them as Yami led Seto out of the room and out of the hospital. When they were outside, they all viewed up when Bakura and the rest drove up.

Bakura rolled down the window and casted his eyes on Seto, "How is he?"

Seto sighed with a bit of tiredness, "I'm okay…"

Bakura nodded and looked behind him to Joey saddened look. Therefore, he creased a concerned brow at the beat up teen, "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Joey gave him a half smirk to show that he was. However, Yami viewed him worried, he knew he wasn't, the teen was in pain just as much as Seto was.

"You can just park my car somewhere." Seto said as Bakura nodded and went to do so.

Yami helped Seto in the backseat of his own car then went back over to Joey with worried eyes. "Joey, let me take you back to my home so you can rest, huh," he put a comfort hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm all right." Joey tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"But Joey…"

"I said no." Joey's voice was firm. He hoped Yami would understand, "I'm not going to leave Seto. He needs me." With that, he placed the icepack back onto his sore eye and slowly wandered over to the other side of the car. He opened the car door, got in with a cringe, he felt some pain shot through his back. When settled, he closed his eyes and waited for others to report their findings.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	15. To The Second

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 15 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto inhaled a great breath and studied the riddle more closely. He engraved it into his mind then rutted his brow. He went into deep thought. "_Hmmm there's gotta be a clue I'm missing..."_

_Wanna know where the Second might be? _

_It's not very far, I guarantee! _

_The Music is such Sweet Grand! _

_Don't fret Seto the answer is in your hand! _

Yami raise a brow, he watched his features closely. "Any thoughts?" he gave him a wondering look.

"Look here… Second, The Music and Sweet Grand are all capitalized." Seto pointed out for him.

"Yes…" Yami viewed it as well, "I see." He thought it over himself as he wondered what it meant. It must be something important. "You think there's a hidden message within it?"

Joey then looked up with a small cringed and peeked the note over with a curios thought. "Yeah," he rubbed his forehead roughly, "That could be so Yami. You think so Seto?" he viewed up to him.

"Let's see, anyone have a pen and paper?" Seto sat up a bit and felt his leg throb. He cringed somewhat and knew he had to be careful with his leg. He didn't need to injury it even more.

"Yeah I have a pen," Yugi perked up. He took it out of his pocket and handed over to him then watched while his brother went to their car's glove compartment and took out a small scrap of paper.

Seto accepted the requested objects with a wrinkled brow and began to scribble down each of the capital letters. He sighed deep with his face serious, "Let's see, S, T, M, S, G."

Yugi widened his eyes a little, "Do you think its spells something?" he asked curiously.

Seto shrugged somewhat, "Maybe... but I don't see anything words."

"Maybe it means something else." Joey inhaled a short breath then winched at his sore side. "Man…" he groaned out and almost wished he hadn't taken that breath. He ribs felt as if they were on fire.

"You okay Joey?" Seto turned to him; the serious in his face replaced with some slight concern. He furrowed his brow on how hurt Joey was and wished he hadn't gotten him involved. He frowned a little, "You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I'm okay babe." Joey ignored his pain and instead went back to the riddle. "Do you think it means something else Set?" He pointed at it and hoped his love wouldn't make a big deal about him.

"Hmmm…" Seto mumbled, at the way Joey looked he didn't believe him. He shook his head slightly then turned back to the riddle instead. "Could be," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Give me a minute to think," then slowly he felt the wheels turned in his mind.

"Well what's the verdict?" Bakura walked up to the car and handed over the first envelope. "Here, you don't want to forget this," he sighed a bit.

Joey grabbed it, "Thanks Bakura." He set it down on the car floor before he looked back up at him with a raised brow. "What did that guy tell you?" he licked his cut lip to smooth his wound.

"Not much I'm afraid," Marik chimed in jadedly. "You were right though, you were set up by some…" he rubbed his chin for a moment. "Blond guy," he reported.

Joey then perked up at the sound of that, "Blond?"

"Yeah," Bakura nodded as he confirmed this, "Ring any bells?"

Joey looked at him acutely as he thought. "I don't know. Seto," he faced him and laced his voice with some dread. "Do you think he's that guy we saw on the TV… with Mokuba?"

Seto sighed and viewed the note instead as he ignored the question. He just wanted to solve the riddle so they can find the other clue and save his baby brother from this creep. "_Not very far hmmm,"_ he thought intensely when suddenly he got an odd feeling. "Guys, let's head back to the park."

"Why, you got something?" Yami then turned to him a bit eagerly.

"I'm not sure…" Seto looked up at him and creased his brow, "But I want to check something out."

They nodded and hurried to their cars then headed back to the park with Yami in the lead. Ten minutes later Yami stopped at the park and gazed over the grounds. "Okay we're here, now what?"

Seto viewed out the window jadedly. "Drive around," he simply replied.

Yami inhaled a breath and proceeded to do so in silence. It wasn't until a few minutes later when he finally interrupted the silence in the air. "What are we looking for?" he was starting to get anxious.

"Yami…" Seto then perked up a bit when he noticed something else, "Stop the car for a sec."

Yami raised a brow, he viewed his serious face through the view mirror. "What is it?"

Seto studied his scribblings close before he answered his friend. He wanted to make sure he got something. "The letters…" he sighed a bit shakily, "They add up to five."

"So?" Joey leaned over for a sec and viewed the note.

"So," Seto creased his brow in more thought. "Look at the street sign that's heading down that way. It reads Fifth Avenue." He felt a small shiver run through him, "Yami lets drive down there."

Yami turned to the right and slowly drove down the street. He gazed from left to right to viewed different businesses. "Do you know what we're looking for?" he briefly asked when unexpectedly.

"Hold it!"

Yami then pulled to a stop in a loud screeched, "What!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mokuba sniffled and waited for Eizo's answer for his question. However, in the back of his mind he already knew the answer. So, with a shaky breath he asked again, "E-Eizo…" he shifted a little to the side, "He's planning on killing me right?"

Eizo saddened his features, "You want the truth?"

Mokuba paused for a minute. He thought it over once more before he replied, "Yeah... I do."

Eizo sighed a bit deep, "Yes…" he frowned more at the awful thought, "He said he will."

Mokuba's lip began to tremble as the thought of dying terrified him to no end. He didn't want to die, not like this. "B-But why?" he pleaded the question with desperation and sniffed his runny nose, "Why is he doing this?"

"Honesty… I don't know child," Eizo rubbed his forehead with some remorse. The same remorse he had since this whole thing started. Then, he viewed the boy's form and could see fear radiated off him. At that, he saddened his eyes, he hated to tell the boy the truth but the child wanted to know.

"H-How's he going... to do it?"

Eizo continued to stare at him with solemn eyes. He shook his head and viewed once again to the device strapped to him. No, he wasn't willing to frighten the kid more, "I don't think it's wise to tell you that."

"Oh please tell me." Mokuba pleaded tearfully, "I-I must know."

Eizo pulled his eyes away from him and tried his best not to lose his emotions. "Mokuba… I," he didn't want to answer him and couldn't bring himself to. He ran a hand through his hair with shaky hands. He wanted this questing to stop now.

"Is he going to shoot me?"

"I-I-"

"Is he going to smother me?"

Eizo inhaled another deep breath. "Here drink some of your coke," he picked up the drink and brought it back up to his lips. He just wanted to avoid the sensitive subject, "You should finish it."

However, Mokuba shook his head and pulled away a little. "No!" He became anger with him, "Why won't you tell me!" he yelled and wondered why he wouldn't answer his question. "If he wants to kill me, I want to know how!" he demanded upset.

"Hello, my sweets!"

Eizo then turned around startled and viewed the door with a frown. He was so busy talking to the kid that he didn't hear Baiko come into the room. Mokuba recognized the voice instantly and backed away with a whimper, he yanked on his restraints while he did this. "_Oh no!"_ he panicked. Baiko entered the room with a grin and strolled slowly toward Mokuba's bed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Seto got out of the car very carefully with Yami's help and limped in front of a small building. He stood there while he reread the banner 'G. M's Sweet Music Store' with a sigh. "Well this could be it," he viewed the scribblings on the piece of paper then back up to the banner. It seemed to fit and ran it over again before he decided that it was. "Yes, this is it."

"Are you sure?" Yami viewed him with a raised brow.

Seto just nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Great," Joey then viewed up as well, "So, umm how are we going to get in?"

"Break in, what else?" Bakura simply replied and proceeded to back of the building with his same old smirk. However, he paused and viewed over his shoulder, the smirk never left his lips. "Wait here. This will only take a few minutes," he moved his mischievous eyes to his husband, "Marik."

"Coming love," Marik chuckled and followed him to the back of the store.

Yami watched them go then looked around nervously. He had left Yugi in the car, he didn't want him involved with this part. "Boy I hope they hurry."

"Don't worry," Seto leaned against him and felt his leg throb with pain. He then looked up at the sight of the door open with ease. Relaxing a little, he limped in with a sigh, "Thanks," he gave them a halfheartedly smile before he viewed around the room with seriousness.

"Anytime," Bakura smirked once again, he had forgotten how fun this was. Boy, those were the good old days. However, his strolled down memory lane was short-lived as he was interrupted by Seto.

"Okay guys split up and look for something out of place." Seto watched the four of them nod and start to look around the place. However, five minutes passed and nothing came up, which caused Seto to frown with distress, "Damn, where could it be?"

"Maybe this isn't the place." Joey sighed and hoped it was. He glanced at his watch and frowned, it was two-thirty. Time was going by fast and they didn't have the time to cruise around this stupid city. Therefore, he looked up to Seto's distressful face and knew what he thought.

Seto was about to say something when he stopped in front of a grand piano. He wrinkled his brow amd thought for a long moment then pulled out the note to study it again. "Hmmm…"

_The Music is such Sweet Grand! _

_Don't fret Seto the answer is in your hand! _

"_Grand... I wonder,"_ Slowly, Seto walked over to the grand piano and sat down with a cringe from his wound. He then viewed the keys as he ever so tenderly hit the G note, "Hmmm… that's weird. I don't hear anything." He looked up, "Brown eyes, check inside for me."

Joey nodded and waddled over to where he was. He lifted the piano lid then peeked inside, "Well what do you know! Look!" he pulled out another envelope, "Babe, you've done it again. I knew you would!" he kissed him for moment. "Hey guys, we've found it!"

Marik, Bakura and Yami stopped on their search and rushed over to where they were. Seto sighed with some relief and reached out his hand, "Here let me have it." He watched Joey smile a bit and handed it over to him. He accepted it with a very shaky hand then opened the envelope, he viewed with puzzlement as he pulled out another small black and white picture while everyone stood behind him just as bewildered as he was.

"What the...?" Yami rubbed his forehead.

"It's a picture of a swing set in… looks like a playground." Marik was just at a complete loss.

"Okay," Bakura huffed irritated, "Chess pieces and swing set. Now I'm confused here." He crossed his arms against his chest, "I mean this shit don't make any sense."

"It sure doesn't…" Seto breathed a heavy sigh and handed it back over to Joey. He checked the envelope yet again and pulled out another small riddle note.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	16. On Your Own

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 16 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto unsteadily opened the note and stood there, he reread it to himself with a sober look. "That's odd..." he raised a brow, "Yami, go out and get the other clue for me please." He watched his friend nod and went to do so quickly then hurried back in, envelope in hand.

Joey lined a jagged brow as he watched him viewed the riddle with serious eyes. "Well…" he grasped his shoulder tenderly then sat down next to him. "What does it say?" he saw Seto rubbed his forehead.

Seto felt a small headache develop. He cleared his throat and read it aloud for everyone…

_I see you'd found the second clue! _

_That wasn't so hard. I applaud you! _

_3 of the number that endure! _

_I know you'll find them, I assure! _

_goLdeN WingS liKe A prEtty swAn! _

_Here's the third to ponder on! _

Bakura analyzed the riddle with a sigh, "Golden wings like a pretty swan. What the hell does that mean?"

"Look!" Yami viewed the note, "Some of the letters are capitalized. Maybe it spells something."

Seto nodded and pulled out his scrap paper then began to scribble down the letters once more. "L,N,W,S,A,E,K and A," he pondered the letters over.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Toson sat on the roof from across the street and viewed the music store with an impish sneer. He spotted Seto while he pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number. "Hello police ... Yes, I would like to report a break in at G. M's Sweet Music Store … Located on Fifth Avenue … It's a little ways from Point Defiance … Oh, it was my pleasure sir. Thank you." He hung up with a chuckle and sat back to enjoy the event. "Dear Kaiba… you're in for a surprise," he said amusingly.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Seto lined his brow as he written down variety of words, which didn't make that much sense. Therefore, he breathed profoundly and started to doubt his abilities to solve this riddle. "Fuck, I can't figure this out," he continued to write down words with a nervous hand then cursed himself for feeling stupid. He just couldn't figure this out. He covered his eyes when some of his energy disappeared from him. Then he paused, a picture of his little brother entered his mind. How frightened and helpless he must be feeling right now.

Slowly, the word pain entered his mind. What kinds of pain he must be suffering. _"Oh my Mokie," _he then lined his features angrily mixed with determination._ "No, cannot quit! Mustn't fail, mustn't fail_…," he pondered repeatedly as he started to get lost in his trance again.

Joey viewed him troubled. He knew his love was under horrendous pressure of mental stress and knew he could snap again at any moment. "Seto… maybe Yami should take a crack at the riddle." He rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Give your mind some rest," he suggested.

"Good idea," Yami nodded and reached for it, "Here let me study the riddle Set..."

"No! I can do it." Seto pushed him away with a bit of anger, "I mustn't fail. I mustn't fail."

Joey pulled him into an embrace when he saw this and with a gentle hand, he took the scraps of paper from him and handed it over to his friend. "Here Yami," he inhaled a breath as he did this.

Yami accepted it and began to study the scribblings intensely while Bakura viewed Seto over with a deep sigh. "This is starting to take its toll on him," he said with concern as he watched his friend.

Joey felt his love's forehead with a softened eye. "He feels hot," he gave him a worried frown, "I think he might have a fever. I mean, he did lose a lot of blood." He then checked the wound on his leg with more worry in his eye, "I hope his wound isn't infected."

"I'm okay brown eyes," Seto mumbled just as…

"All right, freeze! This is the Domino police, let's see your hands!"

The five of them look up startled at the sight of several police officers who had their guns pointed at them. Marik widened his eyes a bit and shot his hands up like everyone else. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

"Oh dear," Yami inhaled a breath as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He knew that by the way they've handled the situation that this was going to happen eventually. At second thought, he was almost glad that they been caught before something much, much worse happened.

"Lay down on the floor!" One of the deputies stepped forward. "All of you! You're under arrest for breaking in here!" He crumpled his face seriously when no one made a move, "I said down on the floor, now!"

"But officer," Joey gulped hard, "We-"

"I said now!"

They all jumped at his angry voice and one by one, they all laid flat on the floor. The deputy then inhaled a deep breath, "Okay put your hands behind your backs and no sudden movements." He then singled his backup to go and handcuff them.

"You have the right to remain silence. If you choose to give up that right anything you say can and will be use against you in a court law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford attorney one will be pointed to you at your request. Do you understand these rights as I just address them to you?"

The group nodded their heads as the officers went over. Being careful, they handcuffed them then led each outside to their police cars. Seto sucked in a panicked breath, "Officer! You cannot arrest me! You don't understand, you have to let me go!" He pleaded with anger, "Do you even know who I am!"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are!"

At the same time Malik, Ryou and Yugi all looked ahead and gasped when they saw Seto, Joey and their brothers being hauled away by the police. They sucked in a breath, "Oh no!" they all got jumped out of their cars. Yugi ran up to Malik and Ryou. "What do we do?" he looked out in dismay when he saw Yami being put into a police car. "Malik?" he pleaded.

Malik watched with dread while he saw Marik being led out in cuffs. Suddenly, the two brothers locked eyes. He saw the serious in Marik's look and saw him mouth 'home, now'. By that he knew Marik didn't want them to interfere. He nodded back to him that he understood, "I'm afraid there's nothing can do from this point Yug," he looked on worried.

"So what do we do?" Ryou viewed his brother with deep concern. He watched him being put into a cop car after Marik was. He knew of Bakura criminal history and knew that this could be a very bad thing for his brother.

Malik inhaled a jagged breath. He looked around for a moment. Luckily they were the closet ones that live by the park. "The only thing we can do Ryou. We head back to our place and wait." He grasped hold of Ryou's hand and through an arm around Yugi's shoulder and very quickly guided them away from the scene before anyone noticed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile on the roof, Toson watched with a snicker while the officer took Seto outside in handcuffs and put him into a car. Boy, how he enjoyed that! "Well that's done, moving on." He then inched away from the edge of the building. He made sure that no one saw him as he jumped off the roof to go do his next task.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Twenty-five minutes later, they brought Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto to the police station to be booked on charges while they brought Joey to juvenile hall. Overall, it wasn't good for anyone and Bakura knew this. He paced back and forth in his cell with his arms crossed and clearly ticked off. "Damnit all bloody hell!" he huffed loudly, "How're we going to get out of this mess! We don't have time for this crap!" he worried for Ryou.

Marik just leaned against the brick wall tiredly, "Love, calm down," he inhaled a breath.

"Calm down!" Bakura faced him heatedly, "Are you freakin' serious!" his face showed some concern. He took a moment to ease down before he continued, "With my kind of record," he sighed a bit nervous. "Do you know what might happen?"

Marik walked up and wrapped his comfort arms around him. "Nothing's going to happen to you Bakura."

"Oh sure…" Bakura pulled away, "They caught us breaking and entering. They found my loaded gun on me and some stylin' pick tools." He creased his brow more, "I'm sorry but that sounds pretty bad to me."

Marik frowned at that, getting arrested just wasn't good. He knew what kind of record his husband had. They were in deep trouble. However, he needed to remain optimistic for his love's sake. "Don't worry. I'm sure Seto can help us out. I mean after all." He sighed again, "He did get us involved here."

"Right, if they don't throw 'him' into slammer first." Bakura turned away, his attitude gray. He arms crossed with no enthusiasm in sight. He couldn't help but be concerned, especially for his brother Ryou. Marik had told him that he hinted to Malik to take him home and knew that he will be safe.

Marik drew in an uneven sigh, worried himself. "Well…" he scratched his head, he was lost for words. "Try not to worry, okay." Was all he could he come up with, he frowned once again and then viewed around their cell with tired eyes before he landed them on the old tin bed. Abruptly, an idea came to him and he curved his lips into a smirk, it was a splendid idea. He turned back to his love and embraced him from behind. "Hey, I got an idea. It'll help keep our minds off our worries for a while."

"What?" Bakura bit his lip as he tried his best to think positive from their situation. He shivered a bit. It felt cold and uncaring here in their cell, trapped in animal's cage with no way out. It was an old familiar setting, a setting... he wished he could forget.

"Well, why don't we head over to the bed and…" Marik then whispered into his ear.

"How can you think about sex at the time like this? We're in jail for crying out loud." Bakura turned around with his face a little serious and viewed his husband's devilish smirk. "I mean, really," he rutted his brow a little and wondered if he was joking. However, from the twinkle his husband's eyes he knew Marik wasn't kidding.

"Oh come on. What not make the best of it?" Marik smoothed his chest tenderly, "We're already in trouble." He smirked more and wanted to uplift his love's spirits. "What's the worst that could happen?" With that, he grabbed his hand and pulled Bakura toward the bed then threw him down upon it. He gave out a short laugh and settled himself down on top of him. "Ready for me?" he kissed him lightly on the neck.

"Marik, sometimes…" Bakura shook his head but couldn't help but smile at the thought. Therefore, he pulled him into a deep kiss then pulled away out of breath. He smirked himself and already felt much better. Who knew this could be fun. "Hey, wanna ask the guard if we could borrow his handcuffs for a while?" He raised his eyebrows up and down in a kinky sort of way which caused Marik to laugh aloud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, down the corridor into another cell, Seto grabbed hold of the steel bars, "Officer!" He yelled, "Let me out of here! You cannot do this! You don't understand! I must get out!" he yelled again.

"Please!" Seto bowed his head helplessly, "Oh god. What am I going to do?" he mumbled, he had to try his best not to let his emotions go. What could he do? Spill his guts about the whole thing. However, that could cost Mokuba's life. No, in his mind that was not an option. What then? Should he call his lawyer down here to bail him out? If he did, the process will take time, time that his brother didn't have. However, if didn't get out here time will surely run out on him. In whatever way he chooses to go, it could end in disaster, he felt stuck.

Yami viewed his friend's face with sad eyes and knew what he must be thinking. Therefore, he stood up from the bed that he sat on and walked over to him. "Don't worry Seto." He softened his face and hoped to calm him down, "We'll get out of here," he put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, you don't understand…" Seto turned to him, dread fear in his eyes. "Mokie's in danger. I- I-"

Yami gripped his shoulders with strong encouragement and looked firmly within his eyes. He could tell Seto needed to hear this. "We will him save Seto," he rutted his brow hard, "Okay."

"Yami…" Seto grabbed hold of his arms as he felt them shake. He looked deep within his friend's eyes and was about to reply when he was interrupted by one of the guards.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba?"

Seto turned around to the officer, "Yes? Right here..." he pulled away from Yami and instead walked up to him. He gripped the bars with eagerness and wondered what he wanted.

"All right Mr. Kaiba," The deputy took his keys from his pocket and opened the cell door. "You must come with me."

"What's going on?" Seto raised a brow.

"Just come with me." The deputy sighed a bit.

Seto nodded and limped out of the cell. He gave Yami once last look and noticed how disheartened his eyes were. Funny, he almost felt sorry for getting him mixed up in this, but he couldn't worry about that now. With that, he followed the officer down the opposite end of the hall where the exit was when he came to a brief pause. He heard another guard yelled from behind him and he sounded appalled.

"My god, what are you two doing in there!"

"Having sex, what does it look like!"

Seto then rolled his eyes at the sound of Mark's smartass comeback. He shook his head then showed a small smirk and continued to follow the officer along down the corridor. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

However, his question was answered when the officer snuck him outside into a back alley. "What are you doing?" Seto gave him a curious look, he wondered if this was a trick of some kind.

"Here, now go." The officer handed him the brown envelope with the clues inside.

Seto sighed with confusion, "I don't understand."

"Just get going… time." The officer pointed at his watch with a small simple grin.

Seto blinked hesitantly, he didn't know if he should trust this person or not. Why was he doing this? He wondered,_ "He must be working of that creep."_ However, he shook his head, "_Doesn't matter,"_ he then carefully limped away from him and disappeared into the night.

The officer then turned to his right with the same grin and nodded his head. Toson nodded in return. What people do for money amused him. He grinned back then moved his eyes to Seto's direction. "Well Kaiba... you're on your own now," he laughed as he drove off to his next destination.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	17. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 17 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

**Warning**! Strong contents **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat this chapter will contain very strong contents. You have been warned! Thanks. -– Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Eizo inhaled a breath and leisurely stood up. He watched as Baiko approached Mokuba's bed with sheer glint in his eyes, which caused him to sadden his face a little. He knew from that look that the kid was going to be hurt once again. What a monster Baiko was and how wished he never met him.

"You may go now Eizo and this time." Baiko showed an eager grin, "I don't want to be disturbed," his voice was filled with delightful humor.

"No! Please don't go Eizo!" Mokuba cried fearfully, "Don't leave me alone with him!" he knew in his beating heart what was going to happen and it scared him very much.

Eizo looked down at the boy with a sober glance. He didn't want to leave him to his fate. "I-" he stuttered uncertainly. What else can he do? He was stuck in a difficult situation. Yes, it was strong as steel.

"Eizo!" Baiko narrowed his eyes. "I said leave!" He then turned to the boy, "And as for you! You better behave yourself if you know what's good for you!" he threatened intensely then looked back up to Eizo. "You're still here?"

Eizo hardened his face and walked out of the room with heavy feet. He closed the door behind him then he stood in the hallway with deep thoughts. "This isn't right." He shook his head seriously then walked down the dim hallway as a decision formed in his mind. Satisfied, he came to the exit and was about to leave when.

"Where are you going Eizo?"

Eizo stopped short in his tracks and turned around. He spotted Washi who glared at him with his arms crossed. Therefore, he inhaled another deep breath, "I believe... that's none of your business Washi," he said annoyed.

Washi just smirked at his tone of voice. "Does Baiko know you're leaving?"

"I don't need his permission to leave."

"Oh you don't huh?" Washi then strolled over to him.

"Look," Eizo narrowed his eyes and fought the urged to punch that smirk off his face. "I'm just going to the store to get something okay," he turned around yet again.

"Don't take too long Eizo." Washi warned. He watched Eizo ignored him as he continued on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba whimpered as he felt the man sit down on his bed, terror seized his whole body. He laid there terrified, waiting for the man motives, granted he already knew what he was planning. The room became still, he could hear his heart beat out of his chest like a jackhammer, suddenly he filched when he felt the man sooth his face softly, his touch was ice cold, then paused at his lips and traced it over with his thumb. "You do have beautiful lips... you remind me so much of her," Baiko said sorrowfully.

Mokuba wrinkled his brow _'Her? What does he mean?'_ he wanted to ask but fear stopped him for doing so, he jumped while the man kissed him lightly on the lips. "Please don-" he about to say but gagged as the man deepened the kiss, roaming his tongue all around, panic filled him then as he tried to squirm away from him, crying at this.

Baiko grabbed the boy and held him firmly as he captured his lips. He released him after a long moment, completely out of breath then rested his head on the boy's chest. "You know... we've never finish what we started..." he mumbled in his shirt as he began stroke the boy's hair.

"P-P-Please... please don't… I b-beg you…"

Baiko sat there with a small smirk. He listened to boy's pleading cry then stood up. "Come now... don't be that way," he started to unchain his ankles and then slowly pull the boy's pants, "It'll all be over soon."

Mokuba sobbed quietly to himself, He cringed at the after taste in his mouth, which tasted like dirty tobacco. His stomach began to rumble with sickness while he felt the man unchain his ankles, and then pulled off his pants. The thought of what on was about to happen started to fuse. He breathed apprehensively. He wasn't ready for this kind of contact. Seto did explain what the birds and bees and what love was, but he was only twelve years old. He didn't even like girls yet. Now this man was going to take his innocent away and solid him completely, like he was nothing. No! He wasn't going let this man have his way with him, like he was some sort of play toy.

The more he brewed it over the angrier he became. Bravely he began to thrash around. "No! I won't let you! Get away from me, you sick asshole!" he kicked at him wildly, he refused to submit, if this man was intending to rape him, he wasn't going down without a damn good fight. He knew Seto wouldn't give in and neither was he! He yanked on his hands trying to break his restraints desperately. But cringed when he felt it cut through the flesh of his wrists.

Baiko creased his brow crossly, "You've better calm down boy! Or you'll be sorry!" he walked around and picked up the electric taser. He turned it on and grabbed at him. "I mean it! Don't make me hurt you again!" he watched the boy fight him hard.

Mokuba felt the man grab at him, "No! Leave me alone! I won't let you!" he shrieked and bit the man's hand hard, he felt blood filled his mouth.

Baiko cried out and pulled his hand back, then looked up furiously. "You'll pay for that!" he roared, he stalked over and brutally struck him with the taser.

"AAAAH!" Mokuba instantly felt the burn hit him and began to flop around on the bed in agony, "STOP!" he screamed, "SETO!"

Baiko grinned evilly, "Oh I'm sorry but your dear brother Seto isn't here to help you I'm afraid." He struck him again and did this repeatedly, "This could have been so much easier, if you just behave Mokuba."

Mokuba screamed continuously. He twitched around from the surge of the heat. "P-Please..." he cried tearfully as he started to break down, "Please... s-s-stop..."

Baiko laughed in enjoyment as he continued to torture him. He watched his defiance crumble down into dust.

An hour later...

Baiko stopped his torment, he sat down gleefully and watched Mokuba trembled on the bed while he sobbed out of control. "Now, I take it you're all done, right?" he pleased, "Or should we continue the tasering hmmm?"

Mokuba hiccuped with his face soaked with tears. He shook his head, "N-No… please…" he finally gave in. "I-I'll be good..." he sobbed regretfully.

Baiko grinned and settled the taser back down. "Splendid," he stood up with his arms crossed, he glared a bit, "I believe you own me an apology Mokuba," he said seriously.

Mokuba breathed shakily as he stalled.

"I'm waiting."

Mokuba sniffled heavily, "I-I'm… s-sorry," he whispered softly and hated himself for being so weak in front of him.

Baiko nodded with a satisfy sneer and climbed top of the boy. He removed the device and placed it on the nearby bed post. He straddled his hips and drew him into another deep kiss, moaning in pleasure. He became aroused more and more, he kissed his neck while his breathing became rapid with lustful excitement. "Oh... how I dream of this..." he breathed in his sent deeply, "Oh Mokuba..."

Mokuba just laid there, his mind raced with fearful thoughts. "Please don't," he wept softly and wanted to get away but couldn't, he felt trapped.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

At the same time, Seto limped into a dark alley to catch his breath then looked up and creased his brow apprehensively. He heard sirens in the distant and knew they must be looking for him. Well, why wouldn't they, he did escaped from jail. He chuckled a bit then leaned against the wall and cringed with hurt while he felt his leg vibrate with pain. When it subsided, he slowly lowered himself down upon the ground then pulled out his scribbles to study them.

"Let's see. L, N, W, S, A, E, A, K... it has to spell something here." He rubbed his head to sooth a newly formed headache. "Come on Seto, think…" he studied it for a minute while his vision blurred in and out. He shook his head a bit then leaned back with his eyes closed and took in a long collected breath before he returned to the riddle. "Okay Seto. You can do this, just take your time." He encouraged himself, "The answer is there…"

"Golden wings like a pretty swan, Swan? I wonder... wait a minute, here!" He went back to his scribblings. "S N W A, hey, that's spells swan! Duh, that was so obvious!" He kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. "Okay, what's left? L K A E... hmmmm... what does that spell?" he went into deeper thought. "L A K E... lake! Swan… Lake… Swan Lake, yes!" he felt relived but then frowned. "That doesn't tell me much," he sighed depressingly and turned back to the riddle again. "Golden wings... pretty swan… hmmmm?" he pondered repeatedly.

Suddenly an idea started to form, "Swan... Golden... does he mean Swan's Golden Wings Hotel?" he rubbed his forehead thoughtfully then looked up serious. "Yes that must be it," he stood up with force, "It has to be it."

Gradually, he inched his way to the mouth of the alley and peeked out. He looked from left to right then pulled back quickly. He still heard the police sirens in the distant. "Shit, Golden Wings is like five miles away." He rutted his brow unsure, "How the hell am I going get there with a wounded leg?" He sounded grave, "And plus a whole heap of cops on my tail."

He then shook his head with a light laugh, "Well, like that old saying goes. You damned if you do and damned if you don't. So damnit screw it all!" He left the alleyway and limped in the direction of the hotel. He tried his best to keep his balance, which was quite difficult to do. Nevertheless, he kept going and pushed himself to absolute limit, "I'm coming Mokie. I'm coming," he ignored his own aches of pain.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Meanwhile, Joey fidgeted around all alone in his confinement, while he waited to be release in their guardian's custody. However, his mind was mingled with thoughts of Seto though and wondered how his love was doing, probably going crazy by now in his own imprisonment. He sighed, his thoughts then slowly wondered over to Mokuba. He hoped and prayed that the boy was all right.

Swiftly, he pleated his brow with frenzy as he remembered the TV screen to Mokuba's room and that man with that sneer on his face. Who'd pinned him down on the bed and caused Mokuba to cry out in. "If he so much as breathes on him. I going help Seto cut his heart out!" He grabbed at his side with a short cringe. "That goes for all of them for that matter! I mean, what gives them the right to come along and fuck up our lives like this! They have some fucking nerve!" He mumbled furiously to himself.

"Hey you in there, keep it down!"

Joey heard one of the guards yell in. He turned the door sharply and viewed the men's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bitch here," he sighed tiredly. "I'm just frustrated," he then went and sat down upon the floor, he cringed a bit from the soreness of his wounds, he watched the guard just shook his head then left him alone again.

Joey rested his weary head back, "Its okay Joey..." he closed his eye, "Dad will be here soon to come get you," he mumbled to himself with a frown. He wondered on how he was going to explain this. His father wouldn't like it that's for sure and probably blame it on Seto as always. Thinking of which, "Man, I hope Seto will be able to get out, he needs to get that clue."

He opened his good eye with a frown. He thought about the riddle more, good thing they read it before they all got busted. "Let's see, L,N,W,S,A,E,A and K… golden wings like a pretty swan," he rubbed his chin. I wonder what they spell."

"Okay Joey, time to put your thinking cap on," he sounded determined. He shift his position on the floor, he went to deep thought. He admitted that was just an average Joe, he wasn't as smart like Seto, but he had to try. If and when he got out of here, Seto would still need his help. He furrowed his brow serious.

"Come on Joey, you can do this." He encouraged himself, "Let's see," he went over the letters again and tried his best to figure it out, "Man, I can't figure those stupid the letters out." He frowned a little, "But the riddle on the other hand… golden wings like a pretty swan."

He looked down a bit thoughtfully. It could have a double meaning to it like the other riddles did. It was probably pointing to another place that had to go to. But where, he rubbed his chin, "Golden wings... swan." He pondered and pondered then he suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got it!" he became excited.

"What place has golden wings and swan in their name?" He slapped his forehead at the obvious. "Swan's Golden Wings Hotel, that must be where the fourth riddle is," he felt proud of himself then.

"Mr. Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey looked up somewhat surprised when he spotted a guard next to the door. He inhaled a small jagged sigh and stood up. "Yes sir?" he grabbed at his side again when a pain shot through him.

"Your father's here," The guard furrowed his brow. "So, please come with me."

"Yes sir…" Joey frowned a bit. He hesitated for a moment though. He couldn't help but be a little bit scared. He knew his father would mad as hell and dreaded on the punishment that he would get from him. The last time he was punished, his dad had left him black and blue and he had to missed school for a week. Seto was so furious when he found out. Boy that sure wasn't a good day when Seto stormed over to his place ready to kill.

"Come on Mr. Wheeler, your father's waiting."

Joey snapped out of his thoughts and with the same frown he left out the door. He followed the guard to the main lobby to where his father was.

Twenty-five minutes later…

**SMACK**!

Joey head flew back from the impact and grabbed hold of his stinging cheek. He flinched from the pain as they drove home. Every now and then, he would throw slight glances over to his father who was steaming mad.

"What the hell were you thinking huh?" Mr. Wheeler screamed. "Breaking into a store and getting yourself arrested!" He sucked in a sharp breath, "Answer me, damnit!"

Joey swallowed his tears down and whispered, "I don't know…"

"I don't know? Did you think was funny or something? Now I have to take time off of work and go down to straighten this crap out with judge because of you being stupid!"

Joey breathed in a heavy breath, "I know it looks bad-"

"Looks bad?" Mr. Wheeler shook his head roughly, "You damn straight it looks bad!" He then narrowed his eyes. "It was that Kaiba punk wasn't it! He's the one who gotten you into this mess wasn't he!" He gritted his teeth at the thought, "That no good piece of trash-"

Joey flinched once more at the sound of his angry voice then frowned at the sound of him trash talking the love of his life. He wiped a tear away that accidentally escaped his eye. "Stop talking like that! This wasn't Seto's fault dad and I already said I was sorry!" he answered defensively.

"Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry when I finally get you home Joseph!" Mr. Wheeler then gripped the stirring wheel a bit hard. "Yes, real sorry!"

Joey then lined his face seriously. He knew he was in for some deep trouble with him but he cannot worry about that now. He had to help Seto. Mokuba's life was in jeopardy. "Look, I am sorry okay dad and I'll take my punishment. But I-I can't go home with you right now… at least not yet." He inhaled a breath, "I have something to do."

"Like hell! You're not going anywhere so you get yourself into more trouble!" Mr. Wheeler then viewed over to his son and suddenly noticed his black eye. He wondered what happened to him and was about to ask when he came to a red light.

"Oh yes I am!" Joey pushed the door open. He jumped out then took off in a run down the street.

"Hey! Where in the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" Mr. Wheeler jumped out himself. "Joseph, you get back here!" he screamed down the street after his son. "Do you hear me or I'll whip that skin right off of you!" he screamed again. "Joseph!" he watched Joey disappear into the night, with that he turned and kicked the car with fury. "Damnit!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	18. Golden Wings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 18 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

**Warning**! Strong contents **will** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat this chapter will contain very strong contents. You have been warned! Thanks. -– Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

He took out a cigarette and lit it taking a moment to inhale the material. He went into deep thought and traveled to his beloved Aya with sad eyes, "_Oh Aya... why do you have to betray me... for HIM."_ he inhaled on the cigarette angrily then turned around to the boy. "_He does look like her... such beauty."_

Mokuba heard the man wake and moved around. He just laid there very still, though he couldn't move anyway even if he wanted to, his whole body ached – inside and out, his energy was completely gone.

He inhaled a small breath as he thought why. That word repeated in his mind. Why? The man must have a reason all for this, either that or this person was truly crazy. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell of the cigarette smoke when suddenly he felt the man soothed his check. It caused him to flinch away from the contact immediately, his heart started to race. "_Oh god no, not again!"_ he thought with dread. "N-No please... don't hurt me no more," he pleaded broken and began to wept. He didn't want to go through that horrifying experience over again. He wouldn't be able to take it. Once was enough. How could Seto go through this every night was beyond him.

Baiko smirked a bit and pulled his hand back as he watched him cry. "Well, I see you're awake," he laughed a bit. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Mokuba sighed gravely as he didn't answer him. However, Baiko didn't mind and instead took other puff off his cigarette. "Well I did, it was most enjoyable," he move closer and traced his face with his hand which caused the boy to cringe at his touch. "You know I've been thinking. Maybe I shouldn't kill you. Maybe I should just keep as a pet to play with. Would you like that?"

Mokuba flinched at his cold touch as he began to cry a little. He hated the feel of it. He then gagged fearfully when the man grabbed his throat with force. The feel of the man's hot smoky breath close to his face brought a chill to him.

Baiko narrowed his eyes a bit, "I asked you a question Mokuba."

Mokuba let out a small whimper as the thought. No, he wouldn't like that. He would rather die than to go through this hurt. So, he shook his head a bit, "No." he voice was low and jagged.

"No." Baiko raised a brow with wonder. "What, you rather die than to be with me?" he locked his jaw and squeezed his throat more.

Mokuba thought it over as he turned numb, the sheer thought of it anger him a bit. He sucked in breath before he shouted. "Yes, I would!" he didn't care, "I rather die than be with you!" he cried painfully.

Baiko began cross at the boy's rejection. With angry hate that filled his body, he sat up and smacked him hard across the face again. He heard the boy cry out from the impact. "Fine, then you'll die along with your bastard brother!" he breathed rapidly to calm down. "Why must you be so-" he then turned at the sound of a knock on the door. "Yes!" shouted.

Washi opened the door and moved his eyes on Mokuba for moment. "Excuse me Baiko, sorry to disturb you but Toson called. He'd finished most of his tasks and his at Golden Wings now waiting."

"Good." Baiko bent back down to Mokuba and deep kiss him, the grabbed hold of his throat again. "You know I should have you again and this time I wouldn't be so nice," he hissed at him. He then licked the side of his face seductively, which caused the boy to whimpered and recoiled from him fearfully, "To bad we ran out of time," he laughed cruelly and released his hold. He walked over to the door about to leave when he stopped. "Washi, have Eizo take the boy into the bathroom and clean him up."

"Well Baiko, you see…" Washi creased his brow nervously, "Eizo isn't here. He went to the store."

"The store...?" Baiko narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes sir." Washi gulped a bit, "But don't worry. He'll be back in a few."

"Find then…" Baiko breathed with annoyance, "You clean the boy up and be gentle with him understand," he pause for a moment, "Don't forget to the device back on him," he gave him a serious look.

Washi nodded, "Yes sir."

Baiko nodded back and left them alone. Washi then smirked evilly and strolled over to bed, "Well kid, it's just you and me now…" he unchained his wrists and picked up Mokuba's worn out form and carried him to the bathroom. Mokuba just sigh helplessly while he prayed his brother would come and kick their asses soon. Washi entered the room and laid him down on the floor then stared at him with intent in mind, "_Well, Eizo isn't here to stop me…" _he thought with a evil grin, it was his turn to have some fun. He went onto his knees and crawled over to the boy.

forty-five minutes later...

Washi relaxed his whole body for a few moments with rapid and labor breath. He released the kid's hair and soothed it back with softness. "See…" he said out of breath, "That wasn't so bad," he whispered and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Fatigued, he reached his hand down and pulled himself out of the boy. He stood up and gradually walked over to the sink to clean up then zipped up his pants.

Then he walked back over to him with a wetted a cloth. He began to wipe away the filth that layered the boy's inner thighs, down his legs and whatnot. When he was done he put his pants back on. Wearily, he carried Mokuba's limp body back to the room. He placed him back down on the floor then proceeded to change the beds sheets with clean ones. Then he slowly walked over, picked him up and laid him back down upon the bed. He chained his hands back, put the device back on and covered him up with a blanket. He gave him a last glance before he left the room, closing the door behind the child.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

During that time, Seto paused out of breath as his leg ached with throbbing pain. He looked on aggravated as miles of road remained. "Shit, at the rate I'm going it'll take forever to get there," he took another moment then continued on his way, he half limped and half ran down the sidewalk while he pushed forward.

On his way there, he paused at a small store with several parked cars. Thinking, he slowly walked toward one then considered on stealing it. He needed a quicker way to get where he needed to be, he was desperate. Then he glanced up when abruptly an old man walked out of the store and went over to his car, keys in hand. Seto stood there and debated whether to take his car. However, he dismissed the thought and instead pulled his coat closed to his face as he walked up to him. "Umm, e-excuse me sir. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yes?" The old man looked up a bit startled, "What is it you want?"

"Well," Seto thought for a moment, "I-I was wondering. You could give a ride to the Swan's Golden Wings Hotel? You see, my car was stolen a ways back an-"

"Oh that horrible!" The old man exclaimed but then saddened his eyes. "I'm sorry young man but I don't usually give rides to strangers," he turned back to his door.

"Oh please sir. I need to get back to the hotel, it's very important. I'll pay you for your trouble." Seto pleaded with him and hoped the man would change his mind. However, if the man wouldn't he'll have no choice but to take it by force and he didn't want to do that.

The old man viewed him with some caution but then noticed the desperate look in his eyes. He sighed and thought for a minute when finally he smiled, "All right young man. Get in," he unlocked the doors.

Seto breathed with some relief and limped to the passenger side. He opened the door and got in slowly, being careful with his leg. The old men noticed the young man seemed wounded and began to second-guess his decision. Still, he started the engine up anyway and proceeded to the hotel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Meanwhile, Joey ran through the city streets out of breath as he passed stores of all kinds. He hoped the hotel wasn't that far. He knew he was going to be in big trouble with his father when he got home but that wasn't important to him now. Seto was and so was Mokuba. He just had to help them.

"This is just in, the famous Seto Kaiba..."

"What's this?" Joey stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his love's name. He viewed a bunch of televisions in a store display with a creased brow as he listened to the news intensely.

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, was arrested early the evening for breaking into the G. M's Sweet Music store but no items were taken. However, it has been reported that while in custody he'd assaulted a police officer and caused minor injuries to him…"

"He'd assaulted a police officer!" Joey sucked in a breath. He was shocked. He then widened his eyes even more when they showed a picture of the wounded cop. "Oh babe, you didn't…" he viewed the screen with anxious eyes as he continued to listen to the news report.

"Then he escaped from jail…"

"What!" Joey sucked in another breath, "He escaped from jail too! He lost his marbles completely!"

"He is considered armed and dangerous."

"A-Armed and dangerous!" Joey covered his mouth, he just couldn't believe on what he heard.

"If see Seto Kaiba you must call the police immediately."

Joey drew in a heavy breath, "Oh lord, this isn't good." Suddenly an idea pop into his mind, "Golden Wings..." he ignored his pain and ran full speed toward the hotel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, was arrested early the evening for breaking into the G. M's Sweet Music store but no items were taken. However, it has been reported that while in custody he'd assaulted a police officer and caused minor injuries to him then escaped from jail."

Seto widened his eyes at the obvious lie, "What, assaulted a police officer! Minor injuries! I nevr assa-" he caught himself quick. "I mean, can you believe that," he then pulled his overcoat closer to his face while he continued to listen to the news report.

"He is considered armed and dangerous."

Seto rubbed his forehead with a groan, "Oh, shit… this isn't good," he whispered to himself.

"If see Seto Kaiba you must call the police immediately."

Seto groaned for a second time. This sure wasn't good. He was in deep shit now.

The old man breathed deeply and shut off the radio. He shook his head with disappointment as they drove to the hotel. "You hear that. You can't even turn on the radio without hearing mayhem. This city is surely going to hell in hand basket."

"Yeah, you've said it…"

"I mean, it's not safe anymore with all these maniacs running around loose and causing trouble." The old man creased his brow more disappointment. "What's the world coming to...?"

Seto shrunk down in his seat somewhat, he felt very nervous. "Y-Yeah that's the question of the year…" he exclaimed with a light chuckle. "_Oh, please don't recognize me. Oh please don't recognize me,"_ he prayed repeatedly. He then cleared his throat, "Maybe that Kaiba guy had a good reason for breaking into the store. I mean, maybe... he didn't have a choice," he mumbled depressingly.

The man nodded thoughtfully at his reasoning words. "I suppose…" He viewed over to the young man and viewed his nervous composer with a small smirk. "So tell me young man. What's your name?"

Seto widened his eyes with some hesitation. What's his name? He couldn't give him his name. No, that wouldn't be a good idea that's for sure. So he blurted out the first name that came to mind, "I-It's... Yami! Yeah Yami, Yami Moto that's my name," he pulled his coat even closer to his face.

"Well… Yami," The old man smiled. "I'm Gaho. Gaho Asai. I own a small flower shop downtown."

"That's nice." Seto swallowed a bit hard. He hoped they'll get there soon.

The two rode in silence for the rest of the way when they finally arrived at the hotel. "Well here we are." The old man stopped his car in front of the building. "It was nice meeting you... Yami," he held his hand out with the same smirk on his face.

"Likewise," Seto shook his hand gratefully. "And thank you for the ride. How much do I own you?"

"No need," The man held his hand up politely. "It was my pleasure… Mr. Kaiba," he grinned at him.

"P-Ponder me?" Seto looked up at him, shock in his voice then gulped hard.

"Oh come on. I knew who you were the minute you've stopped me at the store." The old gave out a slight chuckle, he found it almost amusing, "I may be old but not stupid."

"So you're going to call the police I take it," Seto viewed down, he's been caught.

"I should…"

Seto turned to him frantic as he grabbed hold of his locket tight. "Oh please, I beg you don't call them! I can't go back to jail!" He rutted his brow serious, "My baby brother's in danger! This crazy guy took him and I need to find him! It a matter of life and death and I just-"

"Hey, hey now calm down here. I'm not going call them."

"Y-Your not," Seto inhaled a deep breath, "How come?"

"I may not know the whole story." The old man softened his face, "But I'm too old and too tired to get involved in such things."

"Well…" Seto faced him again somewhat surprised. "Thank you..."

The old man just nodded.

With that, Seto said goodbye to him and got out then proceeded to the one place he had in mind. The old man watched him go with a small sigh and drove off on his way home. Seto limped slowly totally unaware of Toson who waited on the roof for Seto to arrival. Toso grinned when he saw Seto approached the fountain. "Well it's about time," he carefully picked up his rifle, set it up then slowly aimed at the CEO, he pulled the trigger back about to shoot a round.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto viewed the fountain with a sigh and read the golden plate. The engraved words 'swan lake' shined on it and smiled at bit relieved. "Finally..." he walked over to it and was a few inches away when suddenly a shot rang out but missed him purposely. He flew down and covered his head while he glanced around, "What the hell!" he heard another shot go off then multiply shots followed, he dodged them as he leaped behind a small bricked trashcan, "Great, now what!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toson laughed joylessly while he shot rounds at Seto then watched him scramble. "Oooh this is going to be fun!" He loaded his gun again, "Come on Kaiba show yourself. I dare ya," he aimed again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto very slowly looked out with a deep breath but then pulled back quickly when another one shot off at him. He viewed the water fountain with anger, "Shit! I gotta get that clue!" he narrowed his eyes in determination and sat up at bit then ran out as fast as he could for the fountain. When he reached it, he dove into the water and gasped up. He spotted the envelope and reached for it, "Got it!" he bow his head back down into the water as bullets still shot at him when suddenly…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right Kaiba" Toson smirked. "It looks like you've lost. Say goodbye!" He aimed his rifle on Seto's head and was about fire when abruptly someone grabbed hold of his gun. "Hey!" he viewed up shocked. "Eizo, what the hell are you doing!" he said angrily but then looked on in fear.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Baiko, who watched the whole thing on his tv screen, spit out his water that he drank just as shocked. "What the fuck?" He slammed his hand down upon the control panel with fury. "**EIZO**!" he couldn't believe his eyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Seto's head shot back up from of the water as he sucked in huge amounts of air. Abruptly, he filched at a single shot. With caution, he looked around for a minutes to check to see if the close was clear then darted out of the water fountain. He limped away quickly while he still had the chance to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eizo smirked down upon Toson's scared face. "This is for hitting the kid…" with that, he simply took aim and fired the gun right through Toson's head. He watched Toson's head flew back then watched him fall to the ground dead. He then glanced down and noticed that Seto had already taken off. But of course, he already knew where Seto was going so with that, he simply left the roof with the gun in his hands so he can meet him.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	19. Unearthing With Shock

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 19 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Seto glanced over his shoulder and limped away from the hotel fast as he could. He had to make sure that he wasn't being followed which thankfully he wasn't. However, he didn't look where he was going when he rounded a corner he abruptly bumped into someone, which caused both to crash to the ground. He cringed when a fiery pain shot through his leg, "Ah." He sat up somewhat while he shook his head and peered down at the person who he had ran into, the person appeared to be in pain himself. "Joey?" he exclaimed with surprise then smile big.

"Seto!" Joey brightened his eye as well. "Thank god I've found ya!" he gave out a short laugh.

"I've thought you were in lock up in juvenile?" Seto got off him and stood up slowly. He checked him over for a moment, "How did you get out?" he gave him a curious look.

Joey just sighed a little, "It's a long story." He stood up himself and furrowed his brow with worry. "I heard on the news about you escaping from jail." He became upset when he remembered the whole assaulting a police officer deal. "I can't believe you've beat up that cop!" he creased his brow.

Seto didn't answer him right way but instead grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on brown eyes, we shouldn't linger," he led him away from the area cautiously.

"Well..." Joey viewed around for a moment while they went into a dark alley out of sight. "Don't you have anything to say?" he crossed his arms and waited for him to answer.

"I didn't beat him up." Seto leaned against the wall tiredly. "The guy is obviously lying."

"Oh really," Joey shook his head in disbelief, "I saw the pictures of him Seto. I don't know but…" he grabbed at his side with an unsure feeling, "He looked pretty beat up to me."

"Pictures?" Seto looked at him when he said that and saw Joey's confirmed nod. He looked away still stunned at the accusations. "I didn't do it Joey…" He looked at him again serious. He knew that creep was setting him up again. "I swear he was perfectly fine when I left him."

Joey viewed his eyes for a long moment and saw the sincerity in them. Seto may do many things he disapproved of but lying to him was never one of them. He always told him the truth regardless if it was good or bad. "I believe you Seto," he smirked at him, "You may be a jerk sometimes babe but not a liar."

Seto inhaled a huge sigh glad that he did. "Thank you…" he smirked himself.

"Where's the clue?"

"I have it." Seto reached into his coat and pulled it out. Handed it over to him, "Here look inside."

Joey nodded and ripped it opened then peeked inside. "There's nothing in here but this…" he pulled out another note and read it over for a second.

"Well, what does it say?" Seto inhaled a breath.

Joey arched an eyebrow, "It simply reads 'Home Sweet Home,' I wonder what that means?"

Seto rubbed his chin, he thought for a minute. "Home Sweet Home? Home Sweet…" he then looked up with wide eyes. "Home, of course!" he took his hand, "Let's go!" he then pulled him along.

"Wait, where we going?"

Seto glanced over his shoulder a bit. "Home, where else? That's where the finally clue is..." He explained out of breath as they walked speedily through the city streets, headed back home.

"Seto, look!" Joey viewed ahead in the distant at the horrific sight. "The sun is coming up pretty soon!"

Seto looked on worriedly. He stopped and spotted the light hue in the distant. He rutted his brow, "We needed a faster way," he then strolled up at a car, viewed around for a minute and saw that the close was clear, he picked up a rock and was about smash the window.

Joey gasped, "Seto wait!" he whispered as he went up to him. However, Seto ignored him as he smashed the glass with ease. "What are you doing?" Joey huffed quietly at him, "That could've had an alarm!"

Seto unlocked the door then got in and proceed to hot-wired it. "We need a car Joey," he smiled when it started up. "Get in," he shut his own door then reached over to unlock his.

Joey ran over to the passenger side and got in himself. "I don't think stealing a car, breaking into stores, escaping from jail and probably murder isn't going to go well with judge." He creased his features fearfully. "We could get into serious ass trouble here. Maybe actually some serve time."

"Yeah well…" Seto breathed heavily, "When it comes to your family you do what you have to..." he pushed on the gas pedal faster and it took them about ten minutes to reach the Kaiba's mansion. Seto parked the car around the corner and slowly jumped out followed by Joey. They slowly inched their way to the house as he moved along in the bushes. They then stopped and viewed the home with worried looks. The whole place crawled with cops, which caused Seto to gulp hard.

"Damn, they must be looking for me." The CEO drew in a breath. "They're so many of them."

"Yeah, well I did sorta tell Charlie to call the cops in the beginning, so..." Joey confessed. He licked his sore lip and braced himself for Seto's reaction.

"You what?" Seto turned to him a bit sharp, "Joey. I thought I've tol-"

"Hey, I'm sorry okay." Joey rutted his brow, "I panicked." He gave him a small frown and hoped he wasn't that upset, "Besides, I don't know if he did or not. I ran out of there in a hurry." He was just thinking what was best at the time. "Anyway, how are we going to get in?"

Seto sighed then turned around, "We'll take the back way."

"Back way…?" Joey became curious and turned around to followed him, "What back way?"

Seto walked a little ways away from the house then stopped at hidden area. He looked around for a second before he kneeled down and popped open a little control panel out of grass. He looked around once again then proceeded to type in a code. When he was finished, he closed the panel and stood. In matter of minutes, a door slide open from the ground in which revealed some stairs that led downward. "Here we go," he stepped down cautiously, being carefully of his leg before he glanced over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Joey wrinkled his brow amazed and followed him down the stairs. "Wow. I didn't know you built this."

Seto just smirked, "I've built it a few years ago. It's only for emergencies."

Joey nodded then jumped a bit when he heard the door slid closed before them, this caused the place to become suddenly dark. "Seto, the lights, its dark," he blinked his eye then tried to adjusted it.

"Don't worry," Seto snapped his fingers and immediately the lights went on. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, much better."

Now that they can see where they're going, they continued down the stairs then down a long hallway. "Shiit, this place is big," Joey viewed around with amazement. "Did your stepfather ever found out about this place?"

Seto shook his head, "Nope." He stopped in front of door, opened it and went into a big room. It had a huge control panel, several doors and pictures of all kinds. He limped up to a map that displayed on the wall that resembled the layout of the Kaiba mansion. "All right, you have to go and get the clue."

Joey rubbed his forehead while he looked at the map, "But I-I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Seto then pointed at the map, "This is where we are. So, see that door?" he turned and pointed behind them.

Joey turned around and saw a door next to the control panel, "Yeah I see it."

"Go through the door and straight down this hallway..." Seto pointed back to the map, "Count to twenty and when you reach twenty you should be right here. Turn right and go up the stairs then count two paces and face left, you should see a door and next to it is a small button. Push it and the door should release. It would lead into my study. When you go in look at the left wall, there's a picture with 'Home Sweet Home' on it. The clue should be there somewhere. Okay, you got it all?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I've got it," he walked to the door determinedly.

"Brown eyes...!"

Joey stopped and turned around, "Yeah...?"

Seto softened his weary eyes at bit, "Be careful."

Joey smirked, "Hey, it's me!" he then left to go do his task.

Seto inhaled a deep breath and limped over to a chair to sit down. He was glad to take the pressure off his wounded leg. Then, he picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited calmly for his lover's return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Joey walked along as he followed Seto's directions. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty!" he turned right to the stairs. "Yes!" He went up the short stairs to the top, "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." He stopped and faced left, sure enough there was the door. "Button, button. Where's the button? Ah!" He pushed it and saw the door pop open, "All right!" He felt proud of himself.

He very carefully peeked out and viewed the room to check if it was safe. Satisfied, he stepped out fully and tiptoed over to the picture. He looked around but didn't see anything, "Now where is it?" he scratched his head before he checked behind the desk. His eyes brightened at the sight of a big envelope, "Bitchin!" He grabbed the envelope and quickly left the study the same way he came in and ran back to Seto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello Charles, don't let know it's me!" Seto said quickly. "Are you all right?" He covered his eyes when he was. "No, Joey is with me ... Yeah, I heard and I know it looks bad Charles but listen. We've almost got puzzle solved and on our way to get Mokuba back soon. What I need you to do is call Jiro and have him go down the police station and try to get the others released ... Yes, you know where I kept my emergency money right? ... Meet him there and give that to him, okay. Thanks ... Bye." He hung up with a sigh then looked up when Joey walked back through the door with a smile.

"I've got it!" Joey jogged up and handed it over. He then looked down at his leg with a frown and noticed some blood bled through his bandage. "We need to change your dressings."

"There's an aid kit over there in that drawer." Seto pointed out for him then started to open the envelope. He watched Joey retrieved it then knelt down and proceeded to redress his injury.

Seto looked into the envelope and took out another clue. It was a picture of a building. Curious, he set it down with the rest of the pictures then he took out a videotape from the envelope. "Aah, that hurts!" he cringed with pain while Joey applied some alcohol on his wound.

"Sorry babe," Joey sighed with tiredness, "We don't want it to get infected. It already looks crappy," he applied more alcohol before he started to wrap a clean bandage around his leg. As he did this he looked up for a moment, "What's on the tape?" he asked.

"Don't know…" Seto shrugged a bit, "Only one way to find out." He arched his arm and popped it in a VCR then pushed play.

Soon a picture blazed on displaying a beautiful woman with long black hair, pretty lips and crystal blues eyes. She wore a white dress and held an umbrella as she strolled down a rose garden carefree. She laughed lightly as she playfully posed for the camera. "O-Oh Baiko put that camera down will you?"

"But Aya…" the young man replied.

"Who's that?" Joey creased his face with confusion. He then faced Seto with curiosity and noticed the shock look in his eyes. He raised a brow and wondered why he looked like that, "Seto, you okay?"

Seto didn't say anything… he was too stunned to speak.

"Seto..." Joey then looked on worriedly. "Do you know who she is?" he asked, "Seto?"

"I-It's…" Seto blinked his eyes still stunned, "I-It's… our m-mother."

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	20. Piecing The Puzzle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 20 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Joey widened his eyes then. He faced the screen and watched the young women in full awed. He would never have guessed in a million years. "Your mother..." he was just as stunned however he smiled softly. "She beautiful... you have the same eyes," he whispered while he rubbed his love's shoulder with tenderness. Suddenly he heard the young women start to sing this heavenly song while she sat down on the grass.

Seto eyes watered a bit as he gazed at her. He had forgotten how lovely her voice had sounded. It was like a sweet angel. The only reminder they had of their parents was an old photograph he managed to save before they sent away to live at the orphanage. Oh, how he yearned for so long to hear her voice once more and now here before his eyes, his wish he prayed for long was right in front of him.

Tears fell freely as he reached up and sooth the screen with his fingertips. Then abruptly he paused the tape and covered his eyes. That old pain he thought he buried a long time ago emerged for his heart. He felt it throb there, he sucked in a short sob that accidently escaped his lips.

Joey saddened his eyes and knelt down to embrace him, "It's okay Seto…" he whispered into his chest.

"I'm okay Joey," Seto inhaled a shaky breath then stopped his tears from his eyes. "It's just… I wasn't expecting it that's all." He pulled away and wiped his face dry with numbness that overtook him.

Joey raised a brow worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?" he looked up at him and noticed his face blank.

Seto nodded reassuringly, "Yeah." He faced the screen with a serious look, "I wonder how HE got this?"

"The guy on the tape, do you know who he is?" Joey rubbed his forehead and faced back to the screen as well, "Your father maybe?"

"No, that's not my father voice." Seto rubbed his chin as he thought deeply, "And my father's name wasn't Baiko either, it was Koto."

"So you don't know who he is then?" Joey turned back him and crossed his arms.

"Not exactly," Seto breathed heavy. "His voice matches the voice we've heard early, only a little bit younger." He creased his brow hard, "He's the same guy though."

Joey viewed the screen again, "So why is he with your mother?" he asked seriously.

Seto rubbed chin a little troubled, "I don't know…" He then picked up the three pictures and studied them intensely. "Chess pieces, a swing set in a playground and a building. What does it mean?" He asked himself, "There must be a connection here…" he went into deeper thought.

"Here let me look," Joey grabbed hold of the pictures and viewed it for a few minutes when suddenly something caught his eye. "Wait a sec… what's that?" he looked at it a little closer. "Hey, Seto look! There's a building behind the swing set! You barely see it but it's there!" he then turned to other picture, "And it looks exactly like the one in this picture!" he exclaimed.

"Here let me see," Seto then reached over and viewed the pictures himself. "You're right. Hold on a sec." He stood up and walked slowly over to a machine in the far right corner, "Let's see if we can get a closer look." He put the pictures in and turned on the screen, which magnified it ten times more, "Joey, do you see that?" he pointed.

"Yeah," Joey then looked closer, "It looks like a sign but it's still too small. I can't read it."

"Here then," Seto magnified it more. "It's reads mmm..." he tried to focus it in more.

"Sea... Side... Orphanage," Joey read it carefully then raised a brow. He wondered what it meant.

Seto sucked in a breath and became shock again. "Seaside Orphanage!" he backed away a bit.

Joey turned to him and wondered why he reacted like that, "What is it?"

Seto crumpled his brow with seriousness as he glared at the picture with his heated eyes. "It's the orphanage Mokuba and I live at. We were sent there after our parents died," he explained, "But that orphanage is closed down though."

"How old were you when you were sent there?"

"I don't know. Six or seven I think…"

"That's must be where they are then." Joey sighed slowly, "Do you think?"

Seto then crossed his arms intensely, "Oh yes they're probably there."

"When did they close the orphanage?" Joey raised a brow.

Seto shrugged a bit, "Two years ago. Two hmm..." He then rubbed his chin again, deep down something bothered him but he couldn't put his finger on it quite yet.

"What?" Joey asked curiously, he viewed his face.

Seto just shook his head a bit, "Nothing. Come on, we have an appointment to keep," he voice was dark. He turned around and walked over to the door. "But first we need protection..." he then stepped out and went across the hall into a storage room.

Joey followed into the room where Seto was and widened his eyes in awed at sight before him. A bunch of guns everywhere he looked. "Whoa, you're seriously packing here."

Seto just smirked. He started to gathered variety of guns and loaded them in his pockets. "Here, be careful." He handed him a load gun, "You know how to shoot?"

Joey grabbed it nervously, "Hmm well… yeah sorta."

Seto inhaled a breath, "You just aim and fire," he simply said.

"Yeah, okay." Joey nodded unsurely then viewed around the room more. He still couldn't believe what he saw. "Why do you have so many freaking guns anyway?" he looked back to him.

Seto shrugged a bit, "I like to collect them."

Joey furrowed his brow in wonder, "How come you didn't tell me this?" He felt somewhat upset and wondered what else Seto wasn't telling him. He hated secrets more than Seto did.

Seto looked up with a small frown, "I'm sorry brown eyes. I mean, I've built this place before we've meet and honestly. I didn't want to scare you off. You probably would have thought I was crazy if you saw this." He looked down and picked up another gun, "I guess I should have told huh."

"Yeah, I guess you should have." Joey then crossed his arms with a smirk "Anyway, I've seen you do crazier things than this so it's okay." With that, he picked up another gun and shoved into his pocket.

Seto viewed him with relief and glad that he wasn't mad. He shook his head amusingly and pointed to a drawer. "Get us a couple of knives over there."

Joey nodded and did so, "Seto, I wondering." He went back over and handled him a blade. "Why did he give you a picture of chess pieces?"

Seto sighed as he wondered that himself, "I don't know for sure. When we stayed at the orphanage, I use to play a lot of chess." He said matter-of-factly, "Maybe he knew about it... maybe he saw me play. I did play my stepfather and won," he smirked at the fact but then frowned.

"Man," Joey rutted his brow, "He has been watching you since you were seven. What a freakshow."

Seto just nodded again, "Come on, let's go." He walked toward the door with Joey close behind him and left their hideaway. He looked around cautiously to check if there were any police officers around, luckily there weren't. "It's clear, come on," they hurried to the car.

Joey rutted his brow, "Seto, how long does it take to get there?" He opened his car door.

Seto glanced at his watched for a moment, "At least forty-five minutes. It's not that far," he opened his own door. Joey nodded a bit was about to get in when…

"E-Excuse me?"

They both jumped startled which caused Seto to quickly turned around and draw out his gun. He spotted the rifle with caution. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He demanded, "Drop your rifle!"

"Seto, careful!" Joey said with alarm.

"Now, now, cool it." The man held up a hand to show his peace, "I'm not going to do anything." The back haired man then put down the gun slowly upon the ground.

Seto then crinkly his brow intensely, he recognized him right away. "I know you! You're one the men in that room!" He stalked over to him with fiery, "Where's my brother! Is he at the orphanage? Tell me now!" he yelled and was about to shoot him.

"Easy kid, I-I'm Eizo, I came to help you." Eizo breathed nervously, "Yes, he's at the orphanage."

"Help!" Joey then wrinkled his brow seriously, "Ha, I don't believe you!"

"Why should we trust you?" Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, "You're working for that crazy maniac."

"Yeah!" Joey crossed his arms, "He might be tricking us or something!" he narrowed his own eyes.

"Please," Eizo inhaled a breath, "I'm telling you the truth. I want to help you okay." He hoped they would give him a chance.

Seto then viewed the rifle on the ground, "Were you shooting at me at the hotel?"

Eizo shook his head, "That was Toson but I've stopped him from doing so." He then softened his face with worry. "Please, we don't have time for this. Mokuba's in grave danger."

Joey lined his faced with fear at the sound of that. "Maybe we should let him help us Seto." He walked next to him, "I mean. We don't know what this loony has planned."

Seto put his gun down slowly as he thought for a moment. "All right then but if you try anything, anything. I won't think twice. I will kill you." With that, he stepped aside, "You drive. Joey, get the rifle." He never took his eyes off the man from this point on. He had to be careful with his steps because Joey was right. They didn't know what Baiko had planned. It could still be a trick.

Joey picked up the rifle while he watched Eizo walked slowly to the driver's side and got in. Then Seto got in the backseat while he got in the front passenger side. Once inside, he watched Eizo started the car then drove to the orphanage to rescue Mokuba.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	21. Stepping Into The Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 21 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Baiko sat in his chair fumed with spite as he repeated the actions of Eizo in his mind. "That scum!" He bellowed. "How can he betray me like that? After all I did for him!" He pierced the screen with his eyes then curled his lip up in a malicious sneer. "Well no matter, Seto will be here soon," he stood up. "Washi, Washi!" he called impatiently as he crossed his arms.

Washi emerged for the doorway still somewhat tired from his fun early. "Yes sir?"

Baiko breathed in deep, "Prepare Mokuba and take him into the main dining area." He smirked evilly, "Dear little Seto will be here soon..." he then went over to the table with a chuckle. He picked his loaded gun and put it into his pocket then picked up the time bomb switch. He rubbed it in his hand for a minute while he thought deep. Soon he'll get his revenge. It was so close he could taste it.

Washi raised a brow, "How do you know Seto even solve the puzzle?" he asked curiously.

Baiko gave out a heartened laugh, "B-Because, I know him too well." He answered, "Now get the kid."

Washi nodded and was about to go but stopped in his tracks, "Should we wait for Eizo and Toson?"

Baiko stiffened heatedly, "Eizo!" he turned around sharply, "Has betrayed us and Toson's dead!"

Washi backed away a bit shocked, "Dead... Toson?" He whispered as he looked down for a second then darkened his face when he came to awareness. "Eizo," he looked on with flaming eyes, "He's going to paid!"

Baiko relaxed his body once more, "All in good time my friend. Now hurry." He watched Washi nod yet again then left for Mokuba's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba finally awoke with a groan and felt his sore body throb out of control. He breathed in very sorrowfully as some jagged visions of what happened flashed through his mind. He felt so cheated, they took from him, his spirit, his worth, his innocence. Now, there's nothing left but a shadow, an empty shell of a person and all he wanted to do at that moment was crawled away somewhere, to disappear. He felt so different now… ashamed... that's it. He felt ashamed and dirty. How can he look at people now? How could he? Then swiftly, his head shot up with alert as he heard footsteps approach.

"_Oh no, no more, please god_," He thought dreadfully as his heartbeat raced against his chest. He listened while the door creak opened and footsteps leisurely came toward him, as if a tiger would hunt his prey. Nothing but silence flooded the air as the footsteps stopped cold. He laid there very still and tried to calm his breathing down, he waited for whatever might come.

"All right!" Washi creased his brow heatedly. "The boss wants you, you little bastard!" He spat cruelly and started to unchain his hands and ankles.

Mokuba cringed at this, he was sore. Then he cried out when the man grabbed hold of him and threw him down onto the floor roughly. He landed on his backside hard which brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to run but he couldn't because it hurt like hell whenever he tried to move. He didn't have the strength.

Washi went over to the drawer and grabbed some tape plus a rag. Then he stalked back over to the boy and flipped him over onto his stomach. He began to tape his raw wrists together, which caused the boy to cry out more. "Shut up!" he flipped over again and brutally punched him in the stomach.

However, something cut off Mokuba's cry. He instead gagged when he felt something shoved down into his throat then taped closed. This muffled his tear-filled cries and from this he couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. The only airway he had was his nose but it began to plug up. He was difficult to breathe through... but he had to try.

Washi then pulled him up harshly and dragged him out of the room. He took him to the main dining area where Baiko wanted him to be. Mokuba only sobbed and felt his pain increase when the man led him away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

"Well…" Eizo pulled the car to a stop, "Here we are."

Seto breathed deeply and viewed the old broken down building of his formal home. It's been a long time since he was here last. Five years he spent here, a living in hell, well that is until stepfather adopted them. Abruptly, painful memories of this place that he buried deep down began to flash through his mind. He faced away and tried his best to force them down, "No. Don't go back to that," he told himsefl firm.

"Seto," Joey raised a worried brow, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Seto inhaled a deep long breath. "Eizo, where exactly are they?" he viewed him seriously.

Eizo looked through the view mirror and felt edgy all over his body. "I'm not really sure. He was in the main bunkrooms on the fourth floor. However, he could be any now. He knows that you're coming soon."

Seto nodded, "What are his plans?"

Eizo creased brow seriously, "You know about the bomb right?" He watched Seto nod again. "Well, it's not just Mokuba that has a bomb on. He wired the whole building with explosives and bombs. He has this main switch which would allow him to set them off immediately."

"That means…"

"That means he'll take the whole building and everyone else to hell with him," Eizo explained with worry.

Joey wrinkled his brow bothered, "Damn… what are we going to do about that?" he looked over to Seto.

"We have to get it away from him somehow." Seto rubbed his forehead with deep thoughts, "How many people does he have with him?"

"There's just one person with him. Washi, he can be taken out easily," Eizo answer was cold.

"Well," Joey sighed heavily, "What the hell are we waiting for, let's go," he opened his door.

"Wait a sec Joey. We need a plan first," Seto reached over and grasped his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh yeah, that would be good." Joey looked over his shoulder, "Any ideas?"

Seto nodded seriously, "You and Eizo go through the back way and I'll take the front. Check every room carefully, okay." He opened his door then, "We'll meet up in the main dining area. That's on the second floor." He explained, "Give me the rifle."

Joey handed it to him, "All right then." He got out of the car, his face filled with determination.

Seto got out himself, "Here Eizo… you'll need this." He handed him the rifle, "Use it wisely," he said with seriousness in his eyes.

"Don't worry…" Eizo nodded and took it from him, "I will."

Seto drew his gun out and looked up as Joey approached him with upset eyes.

"Seto," Joey gave him a worriedly look, "Be careful okay and try not to get yourself killed," he embraced him tightly.

"Don't worry brown eyes." Seto smiled a little bit, "I'll be fine. You just make sure you get Mokie out of there, okay." He whispered into his ear as he soothed his back.

Joey kissed him passionately before he pulled away with a nod. "Come on Eizo," he walked away to the back of the building then stopped briefly and gave his love one last look before they disappeared. He very carefully entered the door into the backroom. "All right," He viewed around the place. "Where do you think we should go?"

Eizo raised a brow, "I have no clue, let's just start going."

Joey then proceeded to do so with a short nod. "Okay…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto gathered his courage up and began to approach the building with caution. He stopped in front of the main door and grasped the handle. He stood there hesitantly for a moment then proceeded to open the door, it squeaked forward. He breathed intensely and entered the building, he stood there for a long moment. It felt like he'd stepped back into his past and all his childhood sorrows replayed in matter of minutes. Shakily, he shook his head to clear his mind from that dark cloudiness and instead viewed around the dusty dim area. He quickly went against a wall and carefully started to check some rooms while he made his way to the main dining room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baiko grinned and viewed the camera evilly. "He's here!" he turned on the speakers then grabbed the microphone. "Well! Well! Well! Dear Seto! It's so nice to see that you've finally join us!" He laughed madly as he saw Seto look around confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well! Well! Well! Dear Seto! It's so nice that you've finally join us!"

Seto jumped a bit and looked around heatedly. "Where are you!" He then went into the workroom to check around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh!" Baiko laughed more, "Y-You have to find me Seto!" He watched him go into the workroom, "Oh you're very cold there Seto. Not even close!" he said amusedly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto became cross as he reached his final limit. "Enough of these fucking games, you hear me! Tell me where my brother is, god damn you!" He left the workroom and proceeded into the next room. He inhaled a sharp breath and stood in front of the main stairs. Vigilantly, he began to move along into the playroom.

"Oh still cold Seto!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baiko just laughed then turned to another camera. He rutted his brow with anger when he saw Eizo and Joey in the backroom. "Well Eizo, you have some nerve! You're going to pay for your betrayal!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit!" Eizo breathed deep. "I'd forgotten about the cameras." He viewed around area, "It would be difficult to have a surprise attack if knows where we are," he explained dreadfully.

Joey nodded serious, "Then we have to take them out. Is there a way to do that?"

Eizo rubbed his forehead as he thought for a second. "Yes, there is. We'll just cut the power off," he turned around and headed toward the back door again. "Wait here while I go do that."

Joey then pointed his gun at him quick. "Wait right there! Do you think I was born yesterday?" He narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you won't run to that creep and warn him?" He asked in dark voice.

"Please…" Eizo faced him slowly and sighed a bit. "Trust me," he gave a very honest look.

Joey stood there and viewed him for a long minute then finally put his gun down. "All right Eizo, go ahead and do it then." Eizo nodded and proceeded to do so as Joey continued on his way with a sigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto began to sweat feverishly. He turned right passing some rooms then stopped in one of the main hallways. He looked left and to right then decided to walk down to the right. "Damn where is he?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baiko leaned forward with a smirk, "Well you're getting warmer Seto!" he watched with a laugh then saw him approached the dining room area. "Oh you're getting a bit hotter!" Just then, the cameras went out. "Hey, what the hell!" he stood up from his chair and went over to the switch.

He flipped it on and off with no such luck. "Shit, Eizo!" he narrowed his eyes but then smiled cruelly. "Oh well it doesn't matter. I guess I should greet our guess." He left the room and entered the dining room where Washi was, "He's here."

"Good," Washi smirked as he held Mokuba tightly in his arms.

Mokuba just whimpered with a muffled sound. "_Oh thank god. Seto's here!"_ he was little relieved.

"Tie him to that pillar and keep out of sight," Baiko ordered.

Washi nodded then dragged little Mokuba over and tied him tightly to the pillar. After that, he drew out a knife and held it to the boy's throat. Then, the both of them stood hidden within the shadows and waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto slowly entered the dining room and viewed around with a nervous breath. He cautiously walked to the center of the room and viewed out the window. He could see the sunrise in the distance as it chased away the night. The room started to fill with sunrays, which brought things more into focus. He then faced away from the window and viewed around the room again. "All right, show yourself!" He narrowed his eyes. "I know you're here!" He scanned the room harshly when suddenly he jumped when he heard laughter ahead of him, which caused him to draw his gun up.

"Hello Seto, it's so nice to see you again." The man stepped forward a bit as the sun started to revel him little by little, "Ah! Be careful with that gun of yours. You don't want to harm your precocious Mokie." He held the switch in his hand as he narrowed his eyes, "Drop your gun!"

Seto pointed his own eyes and dropped his gun down to the dusty floor. "Okay you shitty bastard. I've solved your fucking game. Hand my brother over, now!" he demanded darkly.

"Oh, you think the game is over." The man laughed again, "Seto my boy, y-"

"I-want-my-**brother**!" Seto screamed dangerously at him. He then took a moment to calm down. He didn't need to lose his temper quite yet, not while he still had Mokuba. Instead, he lined his brow at the stranger, "Just who the hell are you?" he narrowed his eyes. Slowly, he saw the light revel the man fully except for his face. However, he saw his evil smirk on his lips.

"You want to know who I am… do you." The man said, "Well… here you go." As he said this, the light totally revealed his face and showed his piercing green eyes.

Seto widened his eyes with shock as he backed away a bit. "N-No... it can't be." He blinked as he body started to become enraged. "J-Jon… Jon Ross!"

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	22. The Final Intent

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 22 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

The sun rose up and filled the room with sunlight while Seto stood there ridged. He could not believe it, the man, no other than his friend. The one he trusted for so long stood there with a smirk. He just counldn't believe hit and felt so betrayed. "Jon... w-what the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion mixed with anger.

"My name... isn't Jon, Seto." Baiko chuckled bluntly, "I-It's Baiko... Baiko Doi."

Mokuba squirmed just as surprise. "_No… Jon!"_ he sniffed, he felted so betrayed by the man they have trusted for so long. How could he hurt him so badly and in that way? He thought with unbelievable dread. "_How could he!"_

Seto flashed his eyes but then turned and saw his brother tied to a post. "Mokuba!" he cried out when he saw a knife to his throat. He was about run to him when he saw the blond moved it even closer.

"Stay where you are Seto! Back up and hold hands up where I can see them!" Baiko ordered as he held the switch out in a threaten matter. "Or kiss your brother goodbye!"

Seto stopped and lined his face dangerously but never took his eyes off Mokuba. He knew Baiko wasn't bluffing so reluctantly, he did and backed away from them a little bit with his hands held high. "I don't understand this shit!" He fumed, "All this time. How can you betray me like this?"

"You talk about betrayal."

"What does that supposed to mean!"

Baiko just laughed which caused Seto to narrow his eyes more. "I don't think this is funny."

Baiko looked at him while he tilted his head a bit. "On the contrary, it's quite funny Seto. You see I've been planning this for two years or you may say… even longer than that." He walked over to Mokuba then in a slow pace and began to sooth his cheek. "Such beauty isn't he, just like your mother."

Mokuba just flinched at his touch. It made him cry, he just couldn't stand to be touched.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey and Eizo stood in the hallway out of sight and listened in. Eizo viewed in the room a little and breathed deep before he looked at the window, he spotted a balcony. "Wait here, I'm going to see if I can find a way to get on that balcony." He whispered and watched Joey give him a nod just as he left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto inhaled a heavy breath, "My mother…" he raised a brow in wonder, "How did you know her?"

"Oh," Baiko smirked a bit, "We were lovers Seto, my sweet Aya and I." He crossed his arms with some amusement, "You see we were seeing each other secretly a year after she married your father."

"Lovers...?" Seto creased his brow with seriousness. No, he couldn't believe that. "Give me a break! Why would my mother choose to be with a sick psycho like you?" he chuckled bitterly.

Baiko turned to him with flame in his eyes but then grinned as he continued his tale. "Because she loved me," he then hardened his stare and walked forward a little. "Or so I've thought, it was so prefect Seto... her and I. She was going to leave your father for me. We were going to run away together… until," he locked his jaw tight.

"Until what...?" Seto raised a brow and stood there anxious for an answer.

Baiko narrowed his eyes dangerously as hate filled his whole body. "Until she got pregnant… with you!" He inhaled a sharp breath, "You… you ruined everything! She chose to stay with your father because of you! I mean she betrayed me! She betrayed me for you and for your bastard father!" He then started to chuckle, "T-that's why my dear Seto, that's why... she had to die." He looked up at him with pointed eyes, "They both had to die!" he grinned evilly.

"D-Die…?" Seto widened his eyes at that, "What the fuck do you mean by that!" He demanded, "They died in an accident!"

"Oh, my dear Seto, is that what you think?" Baiko closed his eyes for a moment and laughed with enjoyment. "It's wasn't just accident my boy. It was set up…" He looked up with the same evil grin. "By me and my hired hand," he then pointed behind him to Washi who had listened to the whole thing with a smirk of own.

Mokuba wept more as he heard the whole story. It was too much, "_Oh mommy... oh daddy."_

Seto stood there shocked, he didn't believe him at first, he couldn't believe it. "S-Set up…? T-That wasn't an accident. You killed my parents!" He became enraged with hate, "For what, because you couldn't handle rejection!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey stood there puzzled while he listened to the whole conversation. "Damn Eizo, where the hell are you?" He looked behind him down the hallway but he wasn't there then viewed the window in the room. He blinked his eyes surprised when he saw Eizo on the balcony. "Whoa there you are."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I was going kill you and your precious little brother here too but you got taken away to Seaside before I was given a chance. But hey, it wasn't a totally loss for me though." Baiko crossed his arms amusingly. "I did enjoy watching you suffer here and of course at your stepfather's but I still wanted to kill you so I started to form this plan."

"You know, befriend you and earn your trust. I've planned this whole thing." He then laughed madly, "You're such a fool! I thought you were smarter than that!" When his laughter subsided, he wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh well don't feel bad Seto. I mean you know what they say…" He viewed him again with unfeeling eyes, "Life's a bitch."

Seto locked his jaw furiously tight as he blazed his eyes at him. More than anger filled him now. Therefore, he looked down at the gun on the floor and reached out about to grab it.

"Stop!" Baiko held the switch out threateningly. "If you don't want watched your beloved Mokie get blown to bits!"

Mokuba raised a brow when he heard that. '_Blown to bits?'_ he flinched when he felt the sharpness of the blade pierce his skin.

Seto stopped and glared at him as darkness overcame him. He wanted to kill Baiko... for his parents… for his brother… for revenge! However, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk Mokuba's life. His mind then raced as tried to think of ways to get the switch away from the insane man that stood in front of him.

Baiko then reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun with a smirk. "Well Seto, it's been fun." He loaded the trigger back in a cruel manner. "Give my best wishes to your parents for me," he was about to shoot him.

Seto widened his eyes while Mokuba screamed into the tape.

"_Seto!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey sucked in a panic breath. "Nooo!" He charged into the room and was about to shoot his gun at whoever threatened to kill his beloved Seto.

Baiko looked up startled. "What the shit is this!" He shot his gun off at Joey but the teen saw this and jumped out of the way then went behind a wooden pillar. He cringed when a shot of pain went through his ribs and back.

Eizo heard his cued and jumped through the window. When he landed on the floor, he looked up, aimed his rifle and shot it off just as Washi drew his own gun and fired his own bullet at him.

Eizo cried out when a bullet ripped through his shoulder. Therefore, he dropped down and shot at him again. Washi was about to turn around to run when he was shot in the legs which caused him to fall down. "Aaaaah fuck!"

Mokuba wept harder at the commotion and became ridge with fear when he heard guns shots fly in many directions. In the meantime, Seto took this opportunity and dropped down to his knees. He drew out another gun and fired it at Baiko but missed him.

"Ha!" Baiko dodged the flying bullets and ran out of there through the other door.

"Shit!" Seto stood up still enraged. "Joey, Eizo! Get that bomb off Mokuba and get him out of here!" He narrowed his eyes, "I'm going after Baiko!"

"Careful Kaiba, he still has the switch!" Eizo warned after him as Seto ran toward the door.

Seto stop short in his tracks, he looked down at the blonde-haired man with dangerous eyes. He spit on him then kicked him hard in the ribs. "That's for Mokuba, you piece of shit!" he then ran out of there after Baiko.

Washi gasped and grabbed at his side "Damn..."

Eizo got up with a heavy breath and ran over to Mokuba with Joey behind him. They started to untied Mokuba gently but quickly while Mokuba sobbed of control. The poor boy was scared out of his mind. "Sssh, it's okay Mok, it's me Joey. You're safe now." Joey whispered into his ear to reassure him.

"Not quite," Eizo creased a worried brow. "He still has the bomb on him."

_"Bomb!"_ Mokuba stiffened abruptly.

Joey looked on with fear in his eye, "What gotta take it off of him and I mean fast!" He laid him down up the floor, "That guy could trigger the switch at any minute!"

Eizo nodded and began to remove the device carefully as he viewed the time. "It's going to go off real soon! We need get out here!" He stood up hastily, "You two go ahead! I'll follow along shortly!"

Joey gathered Mokuba in his arms with a nod and ran out of there quick as a flash. Eizo then stalked over to Washi and glared down at him. "I know you've hurt him. It's written all over you."

"E-Eizo, now come on." Washi tried to crawl away but couldn't because of his legs. Therefore, he stopped and viewed up to Eizo, "There's no need for this. It's was just a job okay like always. It's nothing."

Eizo sighed with jagged regret. "It was wrong Washi." He looked down for a second, "I shouldn't have helped you take that child. I just shouldn't have done it. Mokuba didn't deserve this."

"That's your problem Eizo." Washi smirked without care, "You get too attached to things." He laughed, "Y-You're so weak!"

"Well of course Washi…" Eizo then looked back at him again but this time with an evil grin. "But only for children." He reached down and smacked his head down hard against the floor concrete, which caused the blond to pass out. "Well Washi…" he tied the bomb on him, "It's been a blast," with that he left out there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey laid Mokuba down upon the ground and as gentle as he could, he started to peal the tape away from his mouth, eyes and his hands. He wrinkled his face with alarm when he checked him over and to all his injuries. "Oh Mokuba… what they do to you?"

Mokuba opened his blurry eyes as Joey came into focus, which made him cry harder. Joey gathered him in his arms again. "Oh Mokuba… ssh its okay now," he tried to sooth him down but couldn't which caused him to become more worried. He felt Mokuba hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

Joey just his rubbed back with comforted and tried his best to calm him down. "It's okay now… it's okay." He then looked up when Eizo approached them, "What did you do with the bomb?"

Eizo just knelt down with a sigh, "Oh, Washi's holding it." He viewed Mokuba worriedly and reached out to touch his back. Mokuba screamed out and pulled away from his touch. Eizo then pulled his hand away concerned, "We got to get him to the hospital."

"We won't leave without Seto." Joey said seriously then suddenly they jumped when the building exploded into a flaming blaze. "SETO!" He cried horrified and stood up immediately. He was about to run over there when Eizo held him back. "No, let me go! SETOOO!"

"Wait!" Eizo struggled with him while Mokuba viewed up from Joey's chest to the burning building. He then passed out into dark unconsciousness as he felt his mind break.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Twenty minutes earlier...

Seto rounded another corner then stopped for a minute as he held his leg. Swiftly, he looked up sharp when he heard footsteps heading up stairs. "Baiko!" he continued his pursuit, he approached the stairs and climbed up after him as he shot off rounds randomly.

However, Baiko dodged them as he reached the top. He then headed down to the right quickly and dove into a room to hide from view.

Seto reached the top and viewed around. "Baiko, where are you!" he roared before he walked down to the right and checked each passing room slowly. He breathed deep then entered another room with caution. He viewed around when suddenly Baiko came out of nowhere and charged him with fury.

Seto had just enough time to turn around when Baiko tackled him to floor, which knocked the gun out of his hand. Baiko creased his features madly, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" He grabbed at his throat with one hand.

Seto gagged at his chokehold before he narrowed his eyes and punched him in face with all his strength. Baiko cried out as he fell backwards which caused the switch to fall out of his hand. Seto then took out his knife and jumped on him, "I'm going to kill you!"

Baiko looked up and stopped him in time. Soon, both rolled around as they struggled with each other. "Not if I kill you first!" Baiko said and hit his leg wound with brutal force.

Seto screamed out and dropped the knife upon the floor. He kicked Baiko down with his other leg and crawled away from him near the window. He slowly pushed himself up to a stand out of breath while Baiko stood up quickly, he watched Baiko with amusement as he scanned the floor for the switch. "Looking for this?" he held it out in his hand with a smirk.

Baiko looked up and spotted Seto with the switch in his hand. "Ha, you don't have the balls!"

Seto breathed rapidly, no emotion filled him. "Oh really," he was about to push it.

"Y-You know," Baiko laughed a bit, "Little Mokie could still be wearing the bomb. You rather risk that," he reminded as he dared him.

Seto smirked more and knew in his heart that Joey had already removed the bomb, "Maybe."

Baiko inhaled a breath. He knew him will. He'll do it despite the risks. "You know Seto…" He crossed his arms loosely against his chest, "It's been a fun game."

"A game!" Seto became enraged again, "That's all you think this is, a shitty game!" He sucked in a breath. "You killed my mother, my father! You've fuck all our lives up and for what! Because my mother finally came to her senses and dumped your crazy ass!" He yelled then calmed himself down, "You know you're nothing more than a pitiful loser Baiko, a sniffling coward who doesn't deserve my mother love. I mean, she probably laughing at you right now!" He laughed as he sneered at him.

Baiko stiffened heatedly, "Shut up!"

"Aw what's the matter Baiko, can't take the truth." Seto smirked more.

Baiko just stood there fumed with hatred. "I hate you! It's all your fault she betrayed me!"

Seto then laughed somewhat, "Yeah well, don't feel bad Baiko..." he narrowed his eyes. "You know what they say... life's a bitch!" With that, he pushed the switch as he turned around toward the window.

Baiko widened his eyes, "NOOO!"

Seto quickly jumped through the window as the bombs went off which took down the building in a scorching mass. He fell down quite a ways before he landed on the ground hard. When hit the ground he viewed up with a groan and saw the building burn as his vision blurred in and out.

"SETO!"

He heard Joey cried out before he fell into dark unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) - Razzleteddy


	23. Consequences

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's chapter 23 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

Bakura, Marik and Yami sat in the interview room with anxiousness as they waited for Seto's lawyer to finish their release papers. They have heard that Seto had escaped from jail and probably on his way to rescue Mokuba by now. They just prayed that he succeeded in his quest.

"Well gentleman looks like we're almost set here," Mr. Hida said with a serious face.

"I hope so…" Yami breathed tiredly, "We need to get out of here."

Marik saw him nod, "How much is our bail?" he raised a brow.

"Well, considering your charges the bail would probably be…" Mr. Hida breathed deeply while he scanned the release paper of a moment, "A thousand and two fifty each."

"A thousand, two-fifty, are you serious!" Bakura looked at him shocked, "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Now, now, calm down Mr. Sano. It's not that much," Mr. Hida replied.

"Excuse me! What do you expect us to do, go rob a bank too!" Bakura crossed his arms annoyed.

"Love, please." Marik rubbed his shoulder and hoped to calm him down. The last thing they needed was more trouble. They were already in deep crap with the stunt they have pulled in their cell earlier.

Bakura turned to him with a small sigh and saw the plea in his eyes. With that, he softened his face a bit. "I'm sorry Mr. Hida," he apologized as he turned back to him.

Mr. Hida softened his eyes understandingly, "It's all right Mr. Sano." He then leaned forward with his hands crossed on the table. "Actually, Mr. Kaiba already got that covered for you."

"Meaning?" Yami creased his brow curiously.

"Meaning Mr. Moto that he already has your bail money. You just need to pay the bailer and then you're free to go," Mr. Hida explained.

"That's good," Marik relaxed a bit, "Umm Mr. Hida… what kind of trouble are we in actually?"

Mr. Hida faced him a bit worried. "Well Mr. Ishtar, you did commit breaking and entering in two locations. I mean, if the museum and the store owner of G.M press any charges against you. There will be a chance that you may have a hearing in the matter." He viewed their worried faces. "But I'm confident that I can cut guys a deal or something before that even happens considering this is your first offense." He looked at Yami and Marik mostly, the two of them looked at each other a bit nervously while they let that piece of information sink in. Mr. Hida then continued, "Mr. Sano you may have more difficult time with this I'm afraid," he informed a bit troubled.

Bakura just sighed, "Oh and how's that?" although he probably already knew the answer.

"Because you already have a prior record," Mr. Hida opened a brown folder. "Six counts of past burglary. Three counts of breaking and entering and in possession of stolen property and so on," he sighed deeply.

"Six counts?" Yami interrupted very stunned, "Bakura... why haven't you t-"

"Look," Bakura pinched his weary eyes closed. "That was a long time ago. I was a stupid kid back then. Hell, I didn't know what I was doing. I made mistakes… big mistakes. But I gave up that life... for Ryou's sake." He then faced Marik and gazed within his eyes, "And for you…" he whispered.

Marik smiled a bit and grasped his hand. Yes, that was a long time ago. It's in the past now. "How trouble could he be Mr. Hida?" he faced him with a serious look.

"Well…" Mr. Hida glanced back to Bakura with a very serious look. "Considering when they picked you up, they found pick tools and a loaded gun in your possession." He closed the folder with another sigh. "That wouldn't do well with the judge."

"So there's nothing that can be done for him?"

"Well, considering those are past charges. And you already served your time for them, plus we can show that you've clean up and all. I'm sure the judge will probably give you a light punishment Mr. Sano." Mr. Hida sighed deeply. "Though, I'm just informing you all on what might happen."

Bakura inhaled a breath while he brewed it over. "Well, whatever happens Jiro, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." He rutted his face into a tough expression.

Mr. Hida said calmly, "Now, I wouldn't worry. Mr. Kaiba has pointed the best lawyers for this job. I assure you it'll be fine," he then stood up slowly. "I'm going to see if I can get your bail going so you should be released soon. I'll be right back," he left the room.

They sank down in their chairs uneasily while they waited for his return. "I hope Mokuba is okay?" Yami suddenly mumbled with worry in his voice. "_And Yugi" _he worried for his brother but he knew he was with Malik and Ryou at their place, from what Marik had told him.

"Yeah," Bakura and Marik were both worried as well. They just sat there and let a few minutes passed when Mr. Hida hurried back into the room. Bakura gave him a curious look when he saw him grab for his briefcase and shove some papers into it with haste. "Is something wrong?" he asked him.

"I just received a call from Charles. Seto's at the hospital…"

Yami then leaned forward, "Is he all right?"

"I don't know. Nevertheless, I need to get down there and talk with him before the police do. In his state of mind I don't want him to say anything that might incriminate himself." Mr. Hida then furrowed his brow firmly, he could tell by the sound of Mr. Fields voice, it wasn't good. "Nope that wouldn't be good for him."

"Well what about us?"

"Don't fret. Your bail is all arranged so you should be released soon." Mr. Hida then picked up his briefcase and hurried to the door. The three of them watched him go out the door in a rush. They hoped that everything was okay.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seto blinked his bleary eyes open and groaned. "W-Where am I?" he looked around a room confused. The last thing he remembered, he jumped out of window then saw a building burn. Everything else was unclear. He breathed heavily while he noticed that he laid in a bed. He tried to sit up but then cringed when he felt his body throb with pain. "Oh bad idea," he rested back down instead.

"Seto, you're awake! Oh thank god you're all right!" Joey went over to him at once and showered him with kisses. He then viewed his confused look, "Seto, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Seto blinked at him, "J-Joey?" he licked his dry lips. "What happened and why am I handcuffed to the bed?" he viewed his left hand.

"You mean…" Joey breathed deeply, "You don't remember anything?"

Seto creased his brow, "I don't... know?"

"I would expect this."

Joey viewed the doctor, "What's the matter with him Doctor Kimio?"

"Well," Doctor Kimio walked up and checked Seto over. "He does have a slight concussion. Therefore, that would affect his memory temporarily. However, don't worry it's only temporarily. It'll return," he explained when he saw Seto's troubled look. "You had suffered some burns though but lucky you have no broken bones except your right arm. Also you need to stay off of your wounded leg for a while," he ordered.

Seto viewed his arm and bandaged body with a sigh. "I see…"

Joey nodded as he listened to his every word. He was so glad that they had found him on the ground alive. After the huge explosion, he thought his love was dead for sure. Oh how he thanked god. Suddenly, he frowned when he thought of something. "You mean doc," he swallowed a bit hard when he felt his throat go dry. "He doesn't remember Mokuba and wha-"

Seto widened his eyes at the sound of his brother's name. Swiftly, some of his memories crashed back to him instantly. "Mokie, where is he!" he tried to sit up as he started to panic.

Joey grasped his hand, "Sssh… he's okay babe. He's right over there," he pointed to the right.

Seto faced the right and spotted Mokuba asleep in the bed next to him. "Mokuba!" he cried as he tried to leave his bed but couldn't because he was handcuffed. With a rugged breath, he began to tug at his restraint. "Get this damn thing off of me! Mokuba!" he became real upset and started to struggle more. He felt his mind flash with more memories on what happened.

Joey soothed his shoulder when he saw this. "Calm down Seto, please."

"He's right Mr. Kaiba. You don't need to get yourself upset." Doctor Kimio explained. "I'll go see if I can have the security guard to take off the cuffs," he then left the room.

Seto relaxed a bit, he viewed his baby brother with sad eyes. "Tell me Joey. Is he hurt badly?"

Joey sat down on the bed while he looked down sorrowfully. The doctor explained all of Mokuba's injuries to him and he surely didn't know how he was going tell Seto. The news would crush him completely.

"Joey, please…" Seto grasped hold of his hand, "How hurt is he?" He wondered why he hesitated.

Joey inhaled a shaky breath. "Well... he has pretty awful bruises, his wrists are cut up bad and he has burn marks on his body which the doctor says it was probably made by an electric taser or something. He was very hysterical when he was brought in so they had to sedate him. The doctor says he might be severely traumatized..." he whispered then paused dreadfully on the last thing.

Seto eyes watered up, he looked over to the bed where his brother laid asleep. He seemed peacefully from where he was. "Oh no, my precious brother…" he swallowed down hard. He looked back over to Joey and saw his eye misted up a bit. He could sensed something more, "There's something... you're not telling me..."

Joey avoided his eyes and instead kept his good eye to the floor. He didn't want to answer him quite yet, he didn't know how. He needed to gather his nerve first.

"Tell me Joey." Seto crunched his brow firm, "I must know no matter how bad it is. Please…" he felt his stomach turn.

"Seto…" Joey breathed dreadfully. "He's been… r-raped… real bad," he closed his eye.

"R... R... he's." Seto couldn't even say it, he felt sick to his stomach. He began to cry angrily, "That's bastard! I hope he burns in hell!" He yelled, "That fucking bastard!" he hit his bed with his free hand.

Joey faced him and about to reply but got interrupted when the doctor returned with the security guard. He looked on wearily while he watched the guard unchain Seto's hand that freed him from his restraints. Seto then stood up with a sniff and limped over to his little brother with Joey's help.

"He'll be all right Mr. Kaiba. It's going to take a long time for him to heal, a whole lot of time." Doctor Kimio sighed, "I have to go check on my other patients. I'll return shortly," he left the room again.

Joey just nodded, "Thank you doctor," he watched him leave.

Seto sat down on his brother's bed sadly and soothed his peacefully face. "Oh Mokie… it's all my fault. I'm so sorry I've failed you." He wept then rested his head down upon his brother's chest. All his life he swore with every fiber of his being, he would protect him from that torment... from that pain.

Joey sat down next to him then rested his head on love's his back. "You didn't fail him Seto and this isn't your fault. It's not Mokuba's fault. It's nobody's fault but HIS." He soothed his back tenderly, "Please don't blame yourself."

"It is my fault Joey!" Seto sucked in a sob, "I was stupid! I was so stupid! I should have seen Baiko's plan sooner!" He sobbed more, "I could have stopped it sooner!" he was angry with himself.

"Seto, what happened with Baiko you couldn't prevent. He fooled us all with his motives. Please pull yourself together. Mokuba would need you now." Joey pulled him into a tight embrace, "Okay."

Seto breathed in an unsteady breath and suddenly felt very exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, physical exhausted. He wanted to sleep but then he thought of something. "Joey, where's Eizo?" he rubbed his face with a shakily hand.

Joey inhaled a breath, "He was taking into custody."

"Oh..." Seto then slowly stopped his tears. Joey was right he needed to pull himself together for Mokuba's sake. "Does your father know you're here?" he knew Joey was in big trouble.

Joey saddened his eye a bit, "Yeah... he'll be here soon." He hugged him more and felt a little scared.

Seto heard his scared voice and knew what he had sacrificed him, for both of them. "Don't worry Joey. He won't hurt you... I won't let him." He pulled away a bit, turned around and kissed him softly.

Joey looked gazed at him, "What... was that for?"

Seto smiled a little, "Because…"

Joey smiled back, he embrace once more. He felt so safe in his arms.

"I want to thank you brown eyes." Seto mumbled into his shoulder then.

Joey raised his brow, "For what?"

Seto snuggled closer to him, "For helping me save Mokie..."

"Hey anytime…" Joey soothed his back, "You know you can always count on me babe."

Seto hugged him more, "I know..."

"Master Seto!"

Seto looked toward the door, "Charles!"

Mr. Fields ran over and threw his arms around Seto tightly. "Oh thank the good lord you're okay." He let him go relieved and then held his face lovely in hands, "Thank god you're okay."

"I've got Mokuba back Charles. I've told you I would."

Mr. Fields looked over and viewed Mokuba with thankful eyes. He slowly walked over and gave the boy a tender a kiss on his forehead. "Oh thank god he's okay." He felt his eyes tear up, "I don't know what I would have down if we lost him t-" he stopped himself when he got very emotional.

Seto smiled a bit, he grasped his hand, "Its okay Charles. Everything is okay now," he reassured him.

"I'm afraid not quite so Mr. Kaiba."

They all turned to the door when two police agents entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm detective Ito and this is my partner detective Kira." Detective Ito walked in fully. "We're here to inform you about your charges and place you under arrest."

Mr. Fields wrinkled his brow somewhat angry with them. "Now wait just a minute here! He just been through hell" He sucked in a sharp breath, "You have some nerve to come in here an-"

"It's okay Charles." Seto then faced the officers seriously, "Please continue Detective Ito."

Detective Ito nodded then pulled out a booklet from his pocket. "You are being charged with breaking and entering on 2 accounts. Also, charged with assault with a deadly weapon, an assault on a police officer and escapement from jail. Eluding from the police and the list goes on. I'm afraid we have to take you under our custody until your hearing."

Detective Ito looked up at him.

"Now with that said I have to inform you of your rights. You have the right to remain silence. If you choose to give up that right anything, you said can and will be use against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one then one is addressed at your request. Do you understand your rights as I inform them to you?"

Seto nodded his head, "Yes I understand."

"So with this in mind," Detective Kira crossed his arms. "Do you want to answer some of our questions?"

"Don't say anything until we speak with Jiro, Master Seto." Mr. Fields warned him. He then faced the two detectives with a very serious look, "I already called him and he should be here soon."

"It's all right Charles." Seto rubbed his forehead, "What kind of questions?"

Detective Ito looked at him sternly, "What happened last night?"

"Well-"

"I'm afraid my client won't be making any statements at this time gentlemen."

"Jiro!" Mr. Fields spotted Hida enter the room with thankful eyes, just in time too. He went over to him at once and grasped his hand gratefully, "Thank god you're here!" he inhaled a breath.

"And you are?" Detective Kira asked as he raised a brow.

"Oh, pardon me." Mr. Hida settled his briefcase upon Seto's bed. "I'm Jiro Hida the Kaiba's family lawyer." He explained as he held his hand out for a shake.

"Of course," Detective Kira then nodded and shook his hand satisfied.

Hida shook the other detective's hand before he released back. "I know you might have some questions for Mr. Kaiba…" He then crossed his arms a bit loosely across his chest.

"Yes, we do." Detective Ito folded his arms firmly against his chest.

"But first I like a moment to confirm with my client." Hida set his face firm, "If that's all right?"

The two detectives gave each other a glance followed by a nod. Detective Ito inhaled a slight sigh, "Fine, we'll wait outside then." With that, the two of them went out of the room and into the hallway to wait.

When Hida heard the door close behind them, he pinched his eyes closed. "Seto…" He sighed a little before he continued, "Just what the hell were you thinking?" he looked back up to him.

Seto hardened his face, "Mokuba, that's what Jiro," his reply was simple.

"Oh?" Hida faced him with his own face serious, "And have you ever stop to think about the consequences." He rutted his forehead at him, "The trouble you might be getting into when you were running around out there."

Joey then crumpled his brow worriedly, "Is he in big trouble Jiro?" He grasped Seto's hand tightly and hoped that Seto wasn't, "Is he going to serve any time?"

"I don't know Joseph." Hida looked at him his face still serious, "It's for the courts to decide." He then went to the door, "I'm going to have a talk to the detectives and see if we can do this at another time when you can think more clearly. I'll be right back," he then left the room to do so.

"Seto," Joey wrapped his arms around him, he felt scared for him, "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry brown eyes." Seto then soothed him down, "Whatever happens... it's going to be fine."

"Don't worry you two. I'm sure Jiro will figure something out." Mr. Fields reassured them both.

Joey just nodded but he still felt scared for Seto. No, he sure didn't want to lose him. Anyway, as they waited for Hida to return and hopefully alone, they all gathered around Mokuba and watched him sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) – Razzleteddy


	24. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Thanks for reading :) Here's the last chapter :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Cry of Echoes

A couple of days after that dreadful night, Seto now found himself in conference in Hida's office. It been hours as they sat there and talked about what happened, the complete story and of course, the whole situation he was in with the system. "It was like I've told the detectives," Seto lined his face with no emotion in his eyes as continued with his tale of woe. "He still had the switch and I was afraid was going to set it off so I went after him. I mean all I was thinking was Mokuba's safety," he explained again. "I chased him all the up to the last floor, when I entered the forth room he suddenly came out of nowhere and charged at me knocking me down onto the floor."

Hida leaned forwarded a little while he listened intensely on his every word. "Yes, then what happened?"

Seto inhaled a deep breath. The memories of that night, in that very room flooded his mind like a roared river. "We began to struggle… I could see the switch in his hand…." he then paused for a long moment and relived that scene all over again. He saw the switch that had landed to the floor. He grabbed hold of it and crawled away toward the window. He then got up and faced the man that had caused so many heartaches in his life, in THEIR lives. He just stood and stared. Both with locked eyes filled with hatred for the other. He held the switch in his hand and ever so coldly rubbed his finger of over the red button…

Hida waited for him to continue with his story and wondered why he took him so long, "You saw the switch and…" he urged him forward. He watched Seto snapped out of his small trance, his face became cold and emotionless once more. "Seto… what happened then?" he asked one more time.

Seto blinked for just a second before he continued with his story, "I saw the switch and tried to grab it out of his hand but he elbowed me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and grabbed hold of my stomach before I kneed him off of me." He shifted in his chair and looked down to the floor, his eyes became icy cold. "I crawled away from him and toward the window…" he blinked again, "I stood up off the floor then turn around and I saw him there. He had the switch in hand and a cruel smirk on his face." He breathed deep, "He said something along the lines of how he hated me and that I ruined everything. Before I knew it I saw him push the switch, madness in his eyes." He reached up briefly and rubbed his forehead, "I turned around, jumped out of the window just as the room exploded filling with fire. I fell quite a ways before I hit the ground hard, I looked up and seen the whole building crumbing down into a fiery inferno and that's the last thing I saw before I passed out." He then looked up with serious eyes, "Then I woke up the hospital and-"

"Yes, yes I know that part. No need to continue." Hida held his hand up to stop up him, "Is that what happened?" He viewed the young man's face, it was as emotionless as a statue was.

"Of course Jiro, that's exactly what happened." Seto then crossed his arms against his chest with no care either on his face or in his heart. He knew he couldn't tell him the truth of what happened. In his mind, Baiko got what he deserved. He called his death justice. He did it for Mokuba, he did it for the honor of his parents but mostly… he did it for himself. He wanted Baiko dead. He hoped in that very moment that that psycho was in hell and suffered excruciating pain for his sins.

Hida sat there for a very long moment while he brewed over Seto's version of what happened. It'll be hard to prove on what really happened that night in the room, the only two people who actually knew what happened were Seto and Baiko, and Baiko was dead. So, he thought about it for a moment longer before nodded with acceptance. He closed his eyes as he continued, "I just don't see why you didn't call the police at the very beginning." Hida shook his head, he pinched his eyes briefly at the whole story Seto just laid on him, he frowned somewhat at the thought of Mokuba.

"I've told you already, he was going to kill Mokuba." Seto said defensively.

Hida then looked up at him for a moment, "You didn't know that Seto."

"Oh yes I did Jiro!" Seto shouted a bit angrily. "He killed Nanny didn't he? He killed Jonathan!" He furrowed his brow a bit rough, "What makes you so sure he wouldn't have killed Mokuba!" He then took in a huge collective breath to calm himself down. He didn't need to lose his temper with the man who was trying to help him. "I just couldn't take that risk. You do understand that right Jiro."

"I know that," Hida then lessened his eyes for a moment. He could see the pressure on the young man's shoulders. Therefore, he sighed, "I'm just saying it would have been better for you if you did that's all." He then lined his face back to a serious state. "But no matter how justified your intentions were. That still didn't give you the right to take matters into your own hands and it's not going get you off the hook with some of the things you did."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Hida creased his brow, "The assault on the security guard at the museum. Chikao Miki." He opened the folder that was on his desk and pulled out a tape, "They have you on tape Seto."

"Look," Seto furrowed his brow a bit more, with a hint on regret, "I didn't mean to hit him that hard-"

"You didn't mean to hit him that hard?" Hida shook his head with some disapproval and leaned forward in his chair, "You put him in a coma Seto."

"But the doctors said he'll come out of it all right."

"Yeah, thank god," Hida folded his hands top of his desk, "And you better pray when he comes out of it he doesn't sue your ass for all you got either."

"He won't, I'm sure." Seto inhaled a breath, "I'll pay for his medical bills, pain and suffering, whatever it is," he furrowed his brow, "I'm sure we can work it out Jiro. I am sorry, truly."

Hida knew that he was and nodded at that before he moved to tougher mater, "And now there's the matter with the cop you've assaulted," he began.

"But that's just it. I didn't assault him Jiro. He's obviously lying to save his own ass!" Seto slowly stood up from his seat frustrated. He couldn't believe his own lawyer would question him on that one. He knew that cop was lying, "I swear. You have to believe me on this one." He faced away from him and instead limped over to the window and viewed the sunset in the distant, night was almost here.

"I do but it's not me you have to convince here Seto." Hida then leaned back with his own arms crossed, "With the kind of evidence they have on you…" he sighed again frustrated as well then thought for a moment, "We could give him a polygraph test and see if he fails it." He smirked a bit, "If he does we can use it against him in court. Anyway when Mokuba testifies-"

"No. I won't allow him to do that."

Hida looked at him a bit shocked, "What?" his voice even sounded shocked, he could not believe on what he just heard. "What do you mean? With Mokuba's testimony-"

"I said no Jiro. I'm not going have my brother dragged in court and make him relived what happened so the media can have a field day with it." Seto furrowed his brow in a protective stern, "I'm not going to put my brother through that. Mokuba has been damaged enough as it is by that sick bastard already. I'm not going to damaged him anymore with this crap." He faced downed somewhat sadly, "He's already having a hard time dealing with things."

Hida then nodded understandingly, he knew what Seto meant and knew he was right. Mokuba was not stable enough for the attention he knew he'd bring in court. It was clear that the boy have been through enough already. "Yes… you're right. Mokuba's not up for that." He drew in a deep breath, "All right, we'll proceed without Mokuba. I'll go see if we can make a deal for you regarding the other matters." He furrowed his brow with sympathy. "And as for the cop well we'll see him in court and fight him Seto. We can use Eizo testimony instead. I'm sure he can help clear some things up. I mean it doesn't seem fair to punish you for a crime you didn't commit and we'll prove it." He explained calmly then stood up and went over to him, "I'm not going to say not to worry because I know you'll do that anyway." He clasped his shoulder to comfort him, "But I will say I got your back in this Seto and whatever happens you have my full support."

"Thanks," Seto smiled a little but never let it reach his eyes, though he welcomed the comfort. "It's good to know…" he then glanced up toward the clock on the wall and noticed how late it was, "I should head back to the hospital." He saddened his eyes somewhat. "I don't want to leave Mokuba for too long…" he trailed off in a serious state. He worried for his brother and now feared for his safety. He just couldn't trust anyone or anything right now. Except the selected few he kept close.

Hida nodded with his own eyes saddened for the boy, "Yes, you go." He released his shoulders, "I'll go ahead and get to work on things here."

Seto rubbed his forehead as he thought over on what he said and knew he was right one thing. He shouldn't be punished on something he didn't do and if this so called 'cop' was going to try to drag him down, he sure as hell was going to give him one hell of good fight first. He hardened his face serious once again, "All right Jiro, go ahead and do that." He gave him a small smirk, "You know I feel kinda sorry for that guy. He doesn't know what he gotten himself into." He laughed a little, "He should know," he then narrowed his eyes, "Nobody mess with me and gets away with it." He pulled away from him and sourly walked over to the door, grabbed hold of the knob and opened it, as he walked out he thought with this cold expression and a bit of hatred, _'Look what happened to Baiko.'_ He stepped out into the hallway then faced his lawyer friend and gave him a nod goodbye before his shut the door quietly. He moved forward and grimaced at the soreness of his leg, it still throbbed a little from where that Spike punk had stabbed him mercilessly. However, he shrugged it off and continued on his way to the right to the stairway that led down to the exit, he had to be careful though, the paparazzi was everywhere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, the Motos sat in their car awaiting for Seto to arrive, they had promised to pick him up and drive him back to the hospital, as they waited they sat and listened sadly to the news on the radio, they were informing on the Kaiba's dreadful ordeal they had endured at that hands of Baiko.

"Now in other news, Eizo Baba, the only surviving member of the group of men who helped kidnapped the young Mokuba Kaiba, was in court today and was formally charged with several crimes that happened last Sunday night, arranging from kidnapping to murder. The motives of the kidnapping of Mokuba Kaiba led by the ringleader Baiko Doi who went under the alias Jon Ross are still unknown at this time. An official statement from the Kaiba family regarding this whole situation and the conditions of the young boy haven't been released yet. The investigation is still ongoing so we'll let you knew when more details of this tragic story becomes available. However, in relating news, Seto Kaiba the owner of the Kaiba Game and Technology Corporation might face charges himself..."

"Turn it off Yugi…" Yami had enough of the media already; all they did was worsened things. "I had my fill of the news for now." Yugi gazed up sadly to his brother's sigh before did as he was asked, he reached over and shut off the radio, he opened his mouth about to reply when he heard the back door of the right side of their car opened up. Yami looked up to the view mirror when heard this and saddened his eyes at whom it was. "Did everything went okay Seto?" he only asked, he viewed his young friend's ghastly face but gotten no response from him. However, he furrowed his brow with understanding and instead started the car and proceeded on. He didn't need to ask him where to go, no. In his heart, he already knew where he wanted to be. Therefore, he drove there in silence.

Seto just sat there and rubbed his forehead in continuous motion while he tried to massage a headache that had developed long ago in Hida's office, for help he let the smoothness of the car's rhythm ease him. While he did this, he pushed his own troubles aside and instead let his mind drift to his brother, that's all he thought about was Mokuba, he worried for him.

Mokuba had suffered so much and it was all because of him. He wanted to comfort his brother but whenever he did Mokuba would recoil from his touch, he just felt so helpless that regard. He must have been lost in his thoughts for a while because before he knew it they had already arrived at the hospital. Yami pulled the car to the back entrance of the place. He wanted to avoid the paparazzi as best he could, which could be hard to do, those people could act like ventures sometimes. He shook his head and parked the car. He viewed up the rear-view mirror to Seto's sad but hard form before he cleared his throat to grab his attention, "We're here Seto," he saddened his eyes a little, worried for his friend.

Seto slowly gazed up to his friend's worrisome face and smiled a bit, "Thanks Yami… for the ride, I do appreciate it," he sighed a bit.

Yami just nodded, he too returned the small smile, then he furrowed his brow sad, "Are you staying here again tonight?" he sighed deeply, "Or are you coming back rest at our place? Cause we can get the guest room ready for you." He asked again but already knew the answer. Seto hardly left Mokuba's side for any reason, the young man refused to for his safety shake. He couldn't really blame his dear friend though, considered what poor Mokuba had gone through in the hands of a madman, he shook his head sadly at the thought.

Seto inhaled another deep breath but shook his head at the offer, "No…thanks," he turned his head to the right to viewed out the window, "I want to be with Mokuba." He only said then paused briefly for his friends 'all right' reply and call him if he needed anything. After Seto said his goodbyes, he opened the car door and stepped out, shut it quietly behind him then hurried into the building before someone saw him. He made his way to the room where his little brother was kept, his heart heavy and his mind troubled. However, it didn't take him long to arrive there at his brother's room. When he approached, he nodded with approval at the two guards that Roland had assigned in front of the door before then entered.

When he did, he viewed to each individual inside, Roland, his loyal watchman, who stood at attention. Mr. Fields who stood at the far right along with Jin Matano, his long-time friend. He noticed slightly that they both appeared to be in a serious conversation. He sighed before he viewed over to Joey who sat on the bed with Mokuba and finally to Mokuba, his little brother, who laid there in a spacey daze. He softened his eyes sorrowfully, Mokuba held that same look ever since he'd came out of sedation. He noticed that they would flickered now with pain and fear. He inhaled a huge breath before his turned his attention the Matano, "When did you get here Jin?" he asked.

Jin looked up a bit startled at the sound of Seto's voice but softened his eyes at his nature, "Oh, a couple of hours ago," he smiled somewhat, "I wanted to see how you all were doing." He rubbed the back of his neck, "And I wanted to see how Mokuba was doing." He glanced over to the young boy as he said this and from the look of it, it wasn't good. Mokuba was still in shock from everything that had happened, worried more he motioned Seto over to the corner of the room where Mr. Fields stood, "Seto, this truth is… I was talking to Charles and I'm worried about Mokuba state of mind right now."

Seto nodded at that, "Yes, so am I Jin," he drew in a serious breath, "What should I do?"

"Well, when the doctors feels that he well enough for release to go home," Jin give him a somewhat of determined look, "I want to start him in on counseling down at the center right away."

"He said it's best if we do it as soon as possible," Mr. Fields interjected, worried himself.

Seto nodded again for the second time, "Yes, of course." He was glad Jin was there and at his offer to help out on his little brother's well being. Mokuba will surely need all the help he could get. He opened his mouth about to reply when he looked up to door, a nurse had walked in and announced that visiting hours was over, it was time to leave. He then watched her go before he turned back to his friend, "Thanks Jin… for the offer…" he reached out and grasped his hand firmly, "I do appreciate it."

"Hey," Jin only smiled and returned the gratefully shake, "What are friends for." He then looked up the clock and viewed the time, "Well, it's getting late and I'm sure Mio will be wondering where I am." He laughed slightly before he furrowed his brow, "I'll be back sometime tomorrow if that's all right." He sighed at Seto eager nod, "All right then. Bye Seto, you call me if anything comes up with Mokuba okay."

"Don't worry, I will," Seto promised then stood by and watched Jin say goodbye to Mr. Fields before he went over to Joey, he said a few words and patted his back in a comfort matter before he turned his attention to his brother. He watched him grabbed his hand for a moment as he whisper something in his ear, probably words of comfort. After he did this he released his hand then went to the door, threw a final wave goodbye before he left out of sight.

"Master Seto?"

Seto inhaled a deep breath, "Yeah Charles."

"Nanny's and Jonathan families called back about their funerals while you were away." Mr. Fields frowned sorrowfully, "They said they wanted it as soon as possible." He sighed somewhat, "So I've told them that that'll be okay so go ahead a plan it. Oh and I've also let them know that not to worry about the cost cause you said you'll pay for everything."

Seto just nodded a bit spacy, "Good…" he whispered softly.

"I take it you'll be staying here again tonight son."

Seto then snapped out his small trance at the sound of Mr. Fields kind voice. He turned to him while he suddenly felt very tired, "Yeah… I don't want to leave Mokuba alone, you know."

Mr. Fields nodded with understanding then lessened his eyes half-heartedly, "All right then, you call if you need me." He then reached out and pulled him into a strong embrace, "Try to get some rest Master Seto."

Seto smirked a bit, "I'll try Charles." He returned the embrace but only for brief moment, except for Mokuba and Joey, he hated to show that much affection to people and his servant friend knew this.

Mr. Field sensed Seto's uneasiness and released him from his embrace. He knew his limits with him. So, he looked up instead and gave him a comfort smile before he went over to the bed. Like Jin, he said a few words to Joey followed by a warm hug before turned his attention to the young boy who laid shattered in the bed. He saddened his eyes and leaned over to him, laid a consoling hand on his head and wished him a good night's rest, but the boy just stared out in space without a word. He frowned at that, he hoped he would get some kind of response. But no, Mokuba was too lost in his mind to do so, he frowned more then looked up to Seto who finally joined them by their side.

Seto frowned sadly at his brother blank expression before he viewed over to Mr. Fields. "Go ahead home to Yami's Charles, we'll be okay." He watched him nod with some saddens then pulled his hand back and proceeded out of the room slowly. When he watched the door close quietly behind him, he inhaled a deep breath, "Joey?" he went to his partner's side, put an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a slight hug.

"Yeah?" Joey furrowed his brow, he finally spoke for the first time since he arrived. He leaned into his warm embrace, wanted the comfort.

"Why don't go home now too," Seto creased his brow a bit and rolled his eyes closed, he hated to say it, "I'm sure your father is worried about you."

"Are you sure?" Joey viewed up to him with a slight frown, "I could stay… it'll be no problem I'm sure."

Seto smiled a bit but shook his head at the offer. "That's okay brown eyes, like I've said we'll be fine. You go home and rest, you can come back tomorrow."

Joey grabbed hold of his love's hand that dangled over his shoulder, he thought it over for few minutes before he nodded, "All right, it is late and I am tired." He stood up off the bed and turned around to embrace Seto's tough but warm form. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but be sure to call me if you need anything, okay babe."

Seto chucked a bit as he returned the embrace, "Don't worry I will." He smoothed his back for a bit then pulled him back and gave him a kiss instead, when he was done he broke free and smiled a little but never let it reached his eyes.

Joey smiled himself before he turned around to Mokuba, he leaned over and gave him a small hug. Immediately, he felt the young boy stiffen and gave out a small whimper from that so he pulled away quick. He saddened his look, "See ya tomorrow okay champ, you hang in there and sleep well." With that, he straightened up then went over to the door about to leave, but not before he wished someone else a goodnight as well, "Night Roland." He said to man who now sat in chair while he guarded over the two brothers.

Seto watched Roland nod a friendly goodbye before Joey walked out of the room, then inhaled a deep breath. He sat down onto the bed where Joey previously sat and grasped his little brother's hand softly. He laid down in odd position, "Good night Mokie…I love you little brother," with that, he closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

:**The End**:

"**Shadows Within**"  
The continuation of this story.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :)

Razzleteddy


End file.
